


Slammed to the Core

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Loss, Family Secrets, Fights, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hand Jobs, High School, Hysterectomy, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Major Illness, Making Love, Medication, Movie Night, Moving, Neighbors, Poetry, Riding, Secrets, Shotgunning, Skype, Slam Poetry, Sleepovers, Smut, Surgery, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Texting, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Therapy, treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his father leaves eighteen year old Ian and his siblings in trouble, they move across the country to get away from it all. Already wishing he wasn’t in this small town, he is finding himself losing hope; hope that he can get by in this new town and that his sister/caretaker can get them all through it like she always does. One young man changes things for Ian, for the better, or maybe for worse. Mickey, his twenty-one year old neighbour, who has a passion for poetry. Within days of their introduction, Ian and Mickey form an intense connection, leaving Ian with a renewed sense of hope. Not long after a heart-stopping first date, they are slammed to the core when a shocking revelation forces their new relationship to a sudden halt. Daily interactions become impossibly painful as they struggle to find a balance between the feelings that pull them together and the forces that tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Minor character deaths mentioned in this first chapter. No one important, don't worry.  
> Tags will come as the fic progresses, obviously. & putting an 'M' warning for overall but right now it's more 'T'
> 
> This story is veryyy loosely based off the book Slammed by Colleen Hoover. Read it, it's so good! & I took some stuff from the book Thoughtless by S.C. Stephens (read that too!) but read after this so you don't know what happens in it :p hahah  
> Also, if you have read it, shhh!! I may or may not do some of the same (main) parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian never expected to be moving across the country before his senior year of high school, and especially not because his idiotic, drunk of a father died and got them all in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter!! I love you all & thank you for your continued support :D <3

_Friday, September 11th, 2015_

 

Ian never expected to be moving across the country before his senior year of high school, and especially not because his idiotic, drunk of a father died and put them in debt. He just wanted to enjoy his senior year in Chicago, where he grew up, with his friends and graduate already, and actually try to make something of himself.

 

Ian is the middle child of six. His father, (well technically his uncle) Frank, and his mother, Monica, had six children. Eldest Fiona, Lip, Ian, Debbie, Carl, and youngest Liam. Turns out Ian isn’t actually Frank’s kid but his actual father (Clayton, Frank’s brother) isn’t looking for another son to care for, so that left Ian looking to Frank as his father.

 

Growing up in the south side of Chicago didn’t really have any perks. The six of them lived in a house fending for themselves and trying to stay warm in the winter and fed year round. Frank came as he pleased, and so did Monica. They haven’t seen Monica in over a year, and haven’t seen Frank for weeks before their friend, and neighborhood cop, Tony, told them he died of an overdose in some abandoned building.

 

Fiona found out that Frank owed a lot of people money and were now coming to them for payment. Since they don’t have enough money anymore to live in Chicago, they sold their house and moved. Fiona found two schools for all the kids, elementary, middle, and high school. The elementary school was a street away from the middle school and high school, which were all only a few blocks from their new home to be in Idaho.

 

Yup, Idaho.

 

What the fuck they were supposed to do over there was beyond them. Fiona went over the numbers and it would help a lot to move somewhere that was small and not too close to a big city, they would end up actually having money left over after paying for rent, water, food, and electrical, which has rarely ever happened to them.

 

Lip, the only one in college, stayed in Illinois, he had no other choice since he got a scholarship to go to school there. They were all going to miss having Lip around whenever he could get away from school but this was what was best for him, and there would always be the holidays, and Skype calls.

 

Ian, however, is dreading this move. The younger kids don’t seem to pleased either, neither does Fiona, though they are optimistic about it all. Ian isn’t, he’s starting to lose a lot of hope about his senior year.

 

* * *

 

Fiona and Ian alternated between driving since they were the only ones with drivers licenses (and were over the legal driving age). They got this big wagon to attach to their car that could fit every kids essential things before the U-Haul would come in a couple days with all their other things. Ian was sitting in the backseat staring out the window as Fiona pulled up into their new driveway. Debbie and Carl hopped out of the car once it was parked but Ian couldn’t find it in himself to get out of the car yet. If he got out of the car that would mean that he was home. Not home in Chicago where he knew the rules, knew the ins and outs of what to do, knew everyone from the neighborhood, had friends, had lovers. Here in Idaho, he didn’t know anything. He didn’t know if being gay was acceptable, he didn’t know where to go to hookup with guys on the down low, he didn’t have any friends, he had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do.

 

Liam joined his siblings outside from where he was sitting next to Ian, and Fiona called to him to get out of the car already. Ian begrudgingly got out of the car to see two people talking to his family.

 

One is a little girl talking to Debbie and Carl, and the other is an older guy (probably in his early twenties, maybe even Ian’s age if he had to guess), who is talking to Fiona, and he is fucking hot.

 

 _Holy shit,_ Ian can’t help but think to himself.

 

The guy looks to Ian when he approaches them and Ian sees the way he looks him up and down appreciatively. Fiona noticing that Ian is now with them, says, “Ian, these are our new neighbors from across the street. This is Mickey, and his little sister, Molly.”

“Half sister,” Mickey and Molly say at the same time.

“This is my brother, Ian,” Fiona continues like she wasn’t just interrupted.

“So there’s five of you,” Mickey says still looking at Ian.

“Six actually, but Lip’s back in Illinois for school,” Fiona says proudly, “First of us to get into college.”

Ian rolls his eyes and sees Mickey smirk at him. “So is it just the two of you across the way?” Ian asks.

“Nah, there’s also our sister, Mandy,” He says before checking his watch. “Shit, we’re going to be late and she’s still getting ready. Molly get in the car, I’ll go get Mandy.” He turns to Fiona and Ian and says, “Sorry to just run out on you guys like this but we have to go. I can help you unpack if you need the help later or whatever.”

 

Ian can’t help but smile at Mickey. He’s so fucking sweet but has these crude as fuck tattoos on his knuckles. Fiona answers before Ian can, “Don’t worry about it, go, go. Our U-Haul should be coming in tomorrow or Sunday, we’d love the help.”

“Great, well I’ll see you guys later,” Mickey says with a final goodbye, giving Ian another once over before running into his house and emerging with another girl about his height and same dark hair. They get in the car, Molly already in there waiting for them, and they’re off.

“Alright kids,” Fiona starts with a clap of her hands. “Go grab your stuff from the car and I’ll show you to your rooms.” Debbie and Carl start to object so Fiona puts a hand up to shut them up and says, “Yes, I have picked them out already. Now, go.”

 

Everyone grabs their things and head inside the house. It’s actually a really great house. Much cleaner and nicer than their home in Chicago.

 

The house has four bedrooms, two full bathrooms (no half bullshit bathrooms), a living room, kitchen, dining room, basement, and decently sized backyard with a deck.

 

Fiona got the biggest room, Ian and Debbie got their own rooms, and that left Carl and Liam to the last bedroom. One of the bedrooms (Ian’s) is in the basement, which is why Ian wants it and Fiona’s fine with him having it since he’s the next oldest in this house. The other three bedrooms are on the top floor with one of the bathrooms. Everything else is on the main floor.

 

In the basement, with his bedroom, there is also a sort of living room. They got the place furnished so there’s already two sofas, a rug, and a big TV (it’s not as big as the one they were bringing over for the upstairs living room but it’s still big). There’s also a foosball table downstairs.

 

Ian brings his few bags into his new room before plopping down onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. When you walk into the basement the ‘living room’ is right there and down a little hall on the right is Ian’s bedroom. His new room isn’t anything special yet. The walls are a sort of blue-grey, and the ceiling is beige. When you walk into the bedroom there’s his bed on the left, a bookshelf next to the bed, a small window next to that, an armoire for his clothes and a desk across from his bed near the door. There is also a mirror on top of his desk. He has no intention of unpacking or doing anything the minute he lay down on the bed. Instead, he takes a nap.

 

* * *

 

Ian’s woken up by tiny little feet jumping up and down on his bed next to him. Liam giggles as he jumps and Ian smiles up at him. He looks out the window and sees the new neighbors pulling into their driveway, and a very hot, tatted up, sweet guy look over to Ian’s house. Ian finds himself holding his breath before he sees Mickey, and his sisters go inside their own home. He exhales and looks up at Liam before grabbing him and tickling him. Liam laughs even harder before Ian stops.

Liam says, “Fi said to wake up or you won’t sleep at bedtime.”

Ian smiles at his little brother. “Alright, let’s go upstairs, buddy.”

 

Ian and Liam head upstairs and see the front door wide open. Ian looks out and sees Debbie and Carl with the girl across the street, Molly. Liam runs outside to join them, and Ian goes to where he hears noises in the kitchen.

“You’re up!” Fiona says upon seeing him. She’s leaning across the kitchen island where Mickey and who Ian presumes is his other sister, are sitting on the bar stools. “Mickey and Mandy got here a few minutes ago.”

“Hey,” Ian says to them as he makes his way over and stands at the end of the island closest to where Mickey is sitting.

Mandy gets up and goes over to Ian, “Hi, I’m Mandy,” extending her hand to him.

“Ian. Nice to meet you,” He says with a smile and shakes her hand. She looks like a female version of Mickey, both with piercing blue eyes, dark hair, and same bone structure. “Are you two twins or something?”

They both make a gagging sound and Mickey says, “She wishes.”

Mandy groans at him, “As if.” She turns back to Ian with a smile, “We’re three years apart.”

Ian nods. Fiona says, “Ian, now that you’re up can you go to the grocery store so we actually have food to eat?”

“I don’t know where it is,” Ian says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Mickey offers, “I can take you. I need to go anyway.”

“There you go,” Fiona says with a satisfied smile. She grabs some money out of her purse that’s on the counter, “Here,” she says as she hands him a few bills and a list she must have made while he slept.

Ian takes the money and says to Mickey, “Give me a minute to change, been in these clothes too long.”

 

Ian comes back upstairs in fresh clothes. No time for a shower so he just put a lot of deodorant on and some cologne, but not too much that it’s obvious he put some on in the first place. Dressed in a new pair of jeans, and a green plaid shirt, he rejoins them in the kitchen. He says to Mickey, “Ready to go?”

Mickey looks him up and down like he did the first time they met (that morning). He gets up from the bar stool and says, “Ready.”

Mandy gets up also and Mickey says to her, “You’re not coming but you are going home with Molly. Get her to do her homework and you do yours as well. I have a lot of work to do this weekend and I don’t want to have to help you both with yours the whole time.”

Mandy groans like her father just told her to do a chore she really didn’t want to do. “Fine.” She turns to Fiona and says, “Thanks for having us over, Fiona.”

“Anytime, when we’re all settled in we’re having you guys over for dinner,” Fiona says with a smile.

“Sounds good,” Mandy says with a smile.

 

Ian, Mickey, and Mandy head out and Mandy takes Molly home.

 

Ian goes to the car and gets in the driver's seat, Mickey gets in the passenger seat with a small smirk on his face.

Ian starts to drive before he realizes, “I don’t know where the fuck I’m going.” Mickey starts to laugh. Ian says, “You could have said something,” though he can’t help but chuckle hearing Mickey’s laugh.

“I’ll direct you,” Mickey says, “Turn right at the next corner.”

“Can I ask you something?” Mickey asks after a little while.

“Yeah, sure,” Ian says glancing at him.

“Normally I’d just ask but I don’t know if your family is like really private or get offended easily,” Mickey starts to say.

Ian chuckles, “You have FUCK U-UP tattooed on your knuckles and no one said anything. You’re fine, don’t worry about it. What’s your question?”

“Why’d you guys move to Idaho from Chicago? There’s nothing to fucking do here compared to Chicago,” Mickey says.

“Dad died and owed people money. Not enough left to keep living where we were, even if it was the south side. Fiona found a place here so we moved.” Ian says. “Where do I go now?”

“Oh, just turn left and then up a bit and we’re there,” Mickey says.

 

They pull up to where the grocery store is and Ian puts the car in park. He says, “We passed by here a few minutes ago.”

“I know,” Mickey says as he unbuckles his seat belt. “I just wanted to hear you talk, carrot top,” He adds with a wink before hopping out the car.

 

Ian can feel the blush creeping up his neck and the giant smile forming on his face. He tries to school his emotions before getting out of the car but he sees Mickey’s smile and can’t help but grin at him. He’s got a great smile.

 

As they walk into the store Mickey says, “Sorry to hear about your dad.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t close to him,” Ian says, “Technically he’s not even my dad.”

Mickey gives him a confused look so Ian says, “Mom slept with his brother and nine months later there I was. I found out when I was fifteen.”

“Fuck,” Mickey says as he starts to push the carriage through the first isle. “How old are you now?”

“Eighteen,” Ian says, “You?”

“Twenty one,” Mickey says.

Ian nods. “So since you asked something personal, it’s my turn. How come it’s just the three of you?”

Ian starts to take some items he notices that are on Fiona’s list. Mickey does the same as he answers, “Mine and Mandy’s mom died when we were kids. About three years ago, Molly called us saying her mom died, we have the same dad. So we went to get her, she lived about two hours away in some crack house with her drug addict mom and her pimp. Not long after that our dad died. He was in prison for the past year or so before he died. I’ve been basically keeping everything in order since than.”

“Fuck,” Ian says, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t close to him,” Mickey winks at Ian.

 

Ian laughs and tosses a grape at Mickey’s head. They continue shopping for groceries, though actually paying attention this time, and they talk about random shit.

 

They get back to the car and Mickey asks, “Want me to drive back?”

“Shut the fuck up and get in the passenger seat,” Ian says making Mickey laugh.

He says, “Alright, tough guy.”

 

Ian sort of remembered the way back, more so with the help of Mickey, and they made it back way quicker than they got there. When Ian parked behind Mickey’s car he turns to him and says, “Why’d it take so long to get there but less than half the time to get back?”

“Told you, I liked hearing you talk,” Mickey says with a small smile.

 

They smile at each other for a moment before Mickey unbuckles and gets out of the car, grabbing his groceries from the back. He walks them to the front porch and Ian pulls out and drives into his own driveway right across the street. He parks and gets out of the car.

 

He’s about to get the stuff out of the trunk when Mickey comes running over. He stops in front of Ian and says, “Can I take you out sometime?”

Ian wants to die inside right now. This is fucking amazing. But instead he puts on a smile and says as calmly (and not giggly schoolgirl) as possible, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Mickey grins, “Great, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven,” before he’s walking back to his house.

Ian’s still standing there watching Mickey when he turns around before entering his home and shoots him a grin and a wink.

 

Ian’s standing next to his car smiling at a now closed door like a totally normal human being… He snaps out of it and grabs the groceries from the trunk, all in one trip cause fuck two trips, and bangs on the front door with his foot. Carl opens the door and Ian pushes past him to get all the groceries on the counter before something falls out and breaks or gets ruined.

“Wow, you actually got everything on the list?” Fiona says when she comes into the kitchen. Her hair is up in it’s usual ponytail and she’s got on the same clothes as before.

“I did, and there’s still a few bucks left over,” Ian says handing her the money.

She stops him and says, “Keep it.”

“You sure?” Ian asks hesitantly. He knows the value of money and how hard it is to come by, especially for them.

“Definitely, we’re going to do well here, Ian, I can feel it,” She says with a bright smile. Ian can’t help but smile back at his big sister who’s always been more of a mom than a sister to him.

He puts his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her close to him. She wraps her arms around his midsection and he kisses the top of her head. He says, “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie,” She says squeezing him hard before letting go. “Alright, go rest or something. Carl! Debbie! Groceries!” She yells the last part.

 

Carl and Debbie come into the kitchen and she puts them to work on putting the groceries away and getting things ready for dinner. Ian does as he was told and goes back to his room in the basement to rest, or something.

 

Ian doesn’t feel like resting much since he took a pretty damn long nap earlier. Instead his mind wanders to Mickey, and their date the following night. He thought it would be difficult to find a guy to hook up with in this new town let alone find a guy to actually date. He couldn’t be happier about where they moved now that he’s met Mickey, and a hell of a lot more hopeful about the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has his first date with Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks so much for all the love so far, it's greatly appreciated :))))

_Saturday, September 12th, 2015_

 

Ian wakes the next morning with actual fucking butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies. Like he’s some love struck teenage girl. He’s never felt like this before. He’s never been so excited about a date in his life.

The thing is, he’s never been on a date with someone like Mickey before. Someone who takes care of his family the way he does, who swears and has tattoos on his knuckles, but is super sweet, and also really fucking hot and adorable.

 

Ian walks up the stairs in only his pajama bottoms and is immediately greeted by the smell of bacon. He rubs at his tired eyes as he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

The only one awake and cooking is Fiona. She sees him enter the kitchen, “Morning, sweet face!” She says before looking back at the pan full of greasy bacon, and the pan of scrambled eggs she’s making.

Ian walks over to her and gives her a half hug since she can’t really reciprocate now. He pours himself a mug of coffee and asks, “Should I wake them?” before taking a sip.

“Nah, let them sleep a bit more, it’s Saturday,” She says. “I’ll make more for them when they wake up. Knew you’d be up by now since you slept a lot yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Ian says as he grabs two plates for them and Fiona starts piling their plates with the now cooked food.

 

They sit together at the kitchen island on the high stools, eating and drinking coffee.

“So I saw you and Mickey talking yesterday after grocery shopping,” Fiona comments.

“Yeah…?” Ian trails off.

“And?” Fiona urges, knocking their shoulders together.

Ian can’t help but chuckle. “You’re such a mom,” He says and she smacks his arm. “Fine, okay,” He says rubbing his arm, “He asked me out.”

Fiona squeals. Actually fucking squeals. “Oh my God! For when?”

“Tonight,” He says. “He’s going to pick me up at seven.”

“I’m happy for you, Ian, but you need to be careful. He seems like a great guy but you don’t know anything about him. I can’t judge him, especially not for his tattoos, considering where we come from and the things we’ve done but you never know, you know? I’m just trying to look out for you all and I just want you to be okay,” She says rubbing his forearm.

“I know, Fi. Don’t worry about me, I can defend myself,” He says with a wink. “I’m sure I can take him if he tries anything fishy.”

Fiona laughs. “Good. Put those ROTC lessons to good use,” She says before getting back to her food. “Oh and about that, I looked into it for you and they have ROTC at your new school. They said you can talk to who’s in charge if you wanna join, even if you’re a bit late.”

“I’ll see, thanks,” Ian says. Ian’s taken ROTC since he was fourteen but in the last few months before their move he hasn’t really been into it as much as he used to. He always thought the army was his dream but when he got rejected from West Point at sixteen he kinda gave up on the whole idea of the army. Getting rejected from your dream school hit Ian harder than he liked to admit to anyone or himself, but it’s not only that. Lately he just feels like it would be wrong if he joined the army.

 

Once they’re finished eating Ian takes their plates to rinse off before putting them in the dishwasher. Fiona heads upstairs as Ian does that.

 

The doorbell rings when he’s done putting the dirty dishes away. He calls out to Fiona, “I got it!” as he makes his way to the door.

 

He swings the door open and is met with the sight of Mickey in the morning. He looks more relaxed than he did yesterday morning (maybe cause it’s Saturday). He has on a pair of black track pants and a grey v-neck t-shirt. He looks really good.

 

“Hmm,” Mickey hums as he obviously eyes Ian’s bare upper body and how his pants hang low on his hips, showing the V of his pelvis. His eyes make their way back up to Ian’s and with a smirk he says, “Thought I’d have to wait longer to see you in all your glory.”

Ian leans forward slightly and smirks back, trying not to laugh. He says, “Trust me, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Mickey grins. “Good to know,” He says before he can’t help it and laughs a little. “Uh, so, your U-Haul is here,” pointing over his shoulder, “thought I’d see if you guys needed the help since they charge way too much for their workers to unload everything.”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thanks. I don’t even think we paid them to help us,” Ian laughs awkwardly. He steps into the house further, and yells up the stairs, “Fi! The truck is here!” He turns back to Mickey and says, “Let me just go put on some clothes and I’ll be right out.”

Mickey clicks his tongue. “Too bad,” He says.

Ian winks at him but before he can head downstairs Fiona joins them. “Mickey’s here, he’s going to help us with the stuff. I’m gonna go get dressed. Are they up?”

Fiona gives him a look and says, “Isn’t he sweet?” Ian rolls her eyes and she chuckles, “Yeah, they’re coming.”

 

He nods and heads to his room to throw on some shorts and a t-shirt. When he goes outside he sees his siblings and Mickey grabbing shit from the truck and bringing them inside one by one.

 

* * *

 

The kids stopped after a few boxes to eat breakfast, leaving Mickey, Ian, and Fiona to bring in the majority of their stuff.

 

It didn’t take them long to bring everything inside, it was the unpacking that killed them. Mickey helped though. He set up the TV for them since no one knew shit about hooking up the TV and cable, Lip did that back in Chicago.

 

By lunch time, Fiona warmed them up some left over mac n cheese from the night before, and they all ate together at the dining room table. The three adults with a beer as well.

 

“Thanks, that was great,” Mickey says when they’re all done.

“Are you kidding? It’s the least we could do for all your help,” Fiona says. “We still want you and your sisters over for dinner.”

Mickey gives her a small smile. “Yeah, sounds good. Uh, I should get going though.”

“Thank you so much for all your help, Mickey, we really appreciate it,” Fiona says as she gets up, bringing her plate over to the sink.

“It’s no problem,” He says to her.

“I’ll walk you out,” Ian offers as he gets up and leads Mickey to the front door.

 

Ian opens the front door for Mickey and he steps out but stays there facing Ian. He says, “We still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Ian says with a half smile, hand moving up to rub at the back of his head. A little bit of nerves kicking in.

Mickey looks Ian up and down with a small smirk on his face. He says, “Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Ian says automatically. Mickey chuckles and Ian says, “Fuck off,” with no real heat behind his words. “Where we going anyways?”

“You’re going to have to wait and see,” Mickey says.

“I don’t like surprises,” Ian says raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

Mickey chuckles and says, “Okay, tough guy. You’ll like this.” He adds, “Well, I’m hoping you do.”

Ian gives him a warm smile. Now Mickey’s the one who looks a little nervous and Ian can’t help but find it so fucking adorable. He tries to relax him a bit though he doesn’t let it show that he needs it, “I’m sure I will if you’re there.”

Mickey rolls his eyes but he’s grinning so Ian knows that line worked. Mickey says, “Alright, alright. I really did mean it when I said I had to go if I ever want to be on time to pick you up tonight.”

“Than what are you still doing here?” Ian says shooing him away.

Mickey laughs. “Oh I see how it is.” He says as he walks backwards. “See you later, carrot top!” He calls out before walking back over to his house.

Once he’s at his door he turns back to see that Ian’s still watching him. He gives him the finger with a huge grin on his face before opening the door and going inside.

 

“What are you doing?” Carl asks essentially breaking Ian out of his little bubble, his Mickey bubble.

“What? Nothing,” Ian says as he closes the door behind him.

“Okay… You wanna play video games now that it’s all set up?” Carl asks him.

“Carl, no video games. You guys have homework to do since you’re starting the year late,” Fiona says joining them in the hallway.

Carl groans. “Homework? How do we have homework? We didn’t even go to school yet!” He whines.

“I called the school and asked them what you all would be missing since you’re only going in Monday which is almost a week late,” Fiona informs. She walks over to the small desk in the living room and opens the drawer, pulling out a folder.

Debbie and Liam join them all in the living room and Fiona starts handing everyone some papers. Fiona says, “These are what you have to have done for school, Monday, so you better get cracking.” They don’t have too much to do, more readings than anything else, but still, it sucks for them. Fiona had been sure to buy all their school books online before they moved, and had gotten them back in Chicago.

 

It’s not even two o’clock yet so he figures he might as well try to do as much of his work now before he needs to get ready for his date with Mickey.

 

* * *

 

At seven o’clock, Ian’s waiting outside for Mickey. He was ready a half an hour ago and decided to just wait outside to avoid his nosy siblings watching them together or even answering the door before him.

 

Ian put on jeans (tight at the ankles), a white v-neck t-shirt, and a green plaid long sleeve shirt over since it’s chillier outside than it was this afternoon.

 

He’s sitting outside smoking a cigarette he took from Fiona’s pack when he sees Mickey exit his house and wave to him before getting in his car and driving across the street.

 

Mickey parks the car behind the Gallagher car and gets out. Ian meets him halfway and says, “Hey,” with a bright smile.

“Hey, I didn’t think you smoked,” Mickey says nodding his head to the cigarette.

“Oh, I don’t really,” Ian says holding the stick up, “Just when I’m nervous or anxious…”

Mickey grins at him. “You nervous, ginger?” He says as he takes the cigarette from Ian and takes a long puff, letting the smoke out through his nose.

Ian watches as Mickey puts his lips to the stick where he just had his lips and mumbles out, “Uh, what?” Mickey’s dressed in dark tight jeans, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket over it. He looks so fucking sexy it’s ridiculous. Kinda like Danny from Grease, it’s distracting as fuck.

Mickey chuckles. He hands Ian back the cigarette but he declines so he tosses it to the ground. He starts walking to the car and says, “C’mon, firecrotch, I don’t wanna be late.”

Mickey goes to the passenger side of his car and Ian comes to stand next to him. Mickey looks at Ian intently, up and down. They’re standing closer than they ever have before and Ian can feel this buzz between them and feels like he needs to hold his breath.

Mickey’s eyes meet Ian’s and he says, “If I don’t do this now it’ll be all I can think about tonight,” before reaching up and pressing his lips to Ian’s.

 

Ian’s in shock but recovers quickly enough to grab onto the back of Mickey’s neck and hold him in place, and kisses him back hard. Mickey’s hands come to rest on Ian’s hips as he gently pulls him closer. Ian licks Mickey’s lips, he parts them and he slips his tongue inside, massaging their tongues together.

 

Mickey pulls back slightly and they stop kissing. They rest their foreheads together as they breathe heavily. They look into each others eyes and Ian pecks Mickey’s lips once more.

 

Mickey chuckles and pushes Ian back a bit. “Okay, get in the car now,” He says with a smile.

Ian laughs as he gets into the passenger seat. Once their buckled and Mickey’s pulling out onto the road Ian asks, “So where we going?”

Mickey looks at him and back to the road, small smirk on his lips. “You’ll see soon enough,” He says.

“Seriously? You still won’t tell me?” Ian asks a little shocked.

“Yup,” Mickey says simply.

Ian huffs, crossing his arms, but he’s got a smile on his face to let Mickey know he’s not really serious.

Mickey puts a hand on Ian’s knee and rubs his thumb against the side of it and that makes Ian melt. He pulls his arms apart and puts a hand on top of Mickey’s, intertwining their fingers causing them both to grin like idiots.

 

They get to a place that looks like some kind of club but Ian’s not really sure. It kind of looks like a hole in the wall to be honest.

 

They walk inside and it’s really nice. There’s a stage at the front and sofa’s, booths, and tables scattered around, as well as a bar at the back of the place, and a door close to it where people are going in and out with trays.

 

“What is this place?” Ian asks Mickey as he leads them towards the back of the place.

They get to a booth and Mickey lets Ian get in first. Once they’re sitting Mickey leans closer to Ian and says, “It’s a coffee house and on one Saturday a month they have slam poetry nights. They have it every Thursday but I didn’t meet you till yesterday so I got lucky with it being the one Saturday this month to bring you here.”

Ian smiles at Mickey and says, “This is awesome. Thank you.”

Mickey tries to hide his blush and says, “It’s nothing. You like poetry?”

“I love it. I’m not a poet or anything but I love to read them. I’m waiting till I can afford a book full of Shakespeare's poems actually,” Ian says.

“This is a little different than Shakespeare but you’ll like it. People go up on the stage and present a piece they wrote. It’s quite amazing,” Mickey says passionately. Ian can tell this is very important to Mickey and he feels so blessed to be able to enjoy this with him and that Mickey wanted to bring him here of all places.

 

A waitress comes up to their booth and asks them if they want anything. Mickey turns to Ian and asks, “You okay if I order for you?”

“Yeah sure,” Ian says not really paying that much attention. He can’t get over how great this is going so far.

Mickey says to the waitress, “Two BLT’s with a side of fries.” He looks back to Ian and asks, “Drink?”

“Orange juice with ice,” Ian answers.

Mickey gives him a small smile. He looks back to the waitress and says, “Orange juice with ice, and a coke.”

The waitress leaves and Ian puts a hand on Mickey’s knee. Mickey looks to Ian and Ian says, “You could order a beer or something if you want.”

“Not like they would have carded you if you wanted a drink,” Mickey says back.

Ian chuckles lowly. “I’m good with orange juice.”

“And I’m good with a coke,” Mickey says with a smirk.

 

The waitress brings them their drinks and someone is being called up on the stage from the audience. They sit and watch as this woman performs her piece.

 

Ian’s never seen slam poetry before but he knows what it is. It’s actually quite moving and the whole time she’s performing her piece he can’t keep his eyes off of her. He gets lost in her words.

 

It’s like he’s burst out of the bubble when she’s finished and people are snapping their fingers. Ian looks over and sees Mickey’s looking at him. He says, “What?” with a small laugh.

Mickey shakes his head slightly but doesn’t answer him.

 

Their food comes and they eat and chat a bit about things they like and don’t like. Mickey doesn’t mention what he does, if he works or is in school, and Ian doesn’t mention school at all.

 

They talk like they’re trying to get to know each other. What their favorite things are, what they’re pet peeves are, what their passions are. And they watch the poetry unfold on stage.

 

It’s an amazing night. A night Ian’s never had before and wants more of with Mickey.

Around eleven Mickey says he’s going to drive Ian home. Ian’s disappointed but he agrees and follows Mickey back to his car.

 

They get to the car, a block or so away from the bar, and Ian pushes Mickey against his car as he steps up close to him.

He looks him up and down before coming in even closer, until they’re pressed together. Ian puts his finger under Mickey’s chin, making him look up. When they’re eyes meet their lips crash together.

 

Mickey’s hands are fisted into Ian’s hair and Ian’s are pulling at Mickey’s shirt trying to get him closer than he already is. Their tongues meet and Ian can’t get enough. Mickey taste so sweet, he never wants to forget his taste.

 

They pull apart to get air going back into their lungs, though if they didn’t need to breathe they would never stop. Much like before, they’re resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

 

Ian whispers in the night air, “I like you, Mickey.”

Mickey whispers back, “I like you too, Ian.”

Ian pulls back and says, “Good, you better.”

Mickey laughs and Ian grins at him. Mickey says, “You’re such a dork.”

“You like it,” Ian says moving his lips towards Mickey’s ear before kissing him softly behind his earlobe, breathing hotly over it after.

Mickey hums deeply getting really into that kiss. He pushes Ian away slightly and says, “I should get you home now.”

Ian smirks at him, taking a step forward. “You afraid of wanting me, Mick?” He whispers into his ear before sucking on his earlobe and giving it a playful nibble.

“Fuck,” Mickey moans out. “Not here,” He says and moves away from Ian to get into the driver's seat.

Ian gets into the passenger seat and Mickey drives off. They drive a few minutes before Mickey’s parking the car.

 

Ian unbuckles his seat belt then Mickey’s before Mickey’s climbing out of his seat and onto Ian’s lap. They both moan out when he’s seated on top of Ian and grinding against each other.

 

They kiss roughly and passionately, all teeth and tongue. Mickey pulls at Ian’s shirt to pull it down his arms. He pulls back to look at him in just his white t-shirt now and _fuck those arms._

He runs his hands up his arms and up his neck, pulling him back into a kiss.

 

Ian holds Mickey’s hips down, grinding them down into Ian’s small thrusts, creating the most amazing, teasing friction between them. Ian moans out Mickey’s name, moving his lips to his neck.

“No visible marks,” Mickey says so Ian moves his lips lower, pulling Mickey’s shirt to the side, and sucking a mark below his collarbone. Once he’s satisfied with his dark, red mark on his pale skin, he looks up to meet Mickey’s blown out eyes.

Mickey moves in and captures Ian’s lips in another searing kiss as he moves his hands between them to undo Ian’s pants. Ian does the same to Mickey once he undoes his.

 

Mickey lifts his hips up so that they can both get their jeans down halfway, freeing themselves from their boxers in the process. Mickey sits back down on Ian’s lap and they’re both just staring at the others hard cock.

 

They’re both biting their bottom lips when they’re eyes meet again. They chuckle and Ian says, “You’re so fucking hot, Mickey,” before kissing him again.

 

They get into the kiss again and both seem to move their hands down to the others hard, leaking cock. They moan into the others mouth when their hands wrap around their cocks.

 

“Fuck,” Mickey moans out when Ian starts moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm.

Ian moans out in agreement at the way Mickey’s moving his hand to the same speed.

 

They get really into it and their hands start to move faster up and down, until they’re both coming hard. As they come down for their highs, Ian presses another soft kiss to Mickey’s lips.

 

Mickey chuckles lightly and kisses him back. He gets off of Ian’s lap and back into his seat. He takes some tissues out of the glove compartment in front of Ian’s seat and they clean their hands off. They fix themselves back into their pants before Mickey drives them back home.

 

Mickey parks behind the Gallagher car again. Ian unbuckles his seat belt and Mickey looks over to Ian and says, “I had fun tonight.”

“So did I,” Ian says with a smile.

“Can we do this again sometime soon?” Mickey asks hopefully.

“You asking me out on another date, Mick?” Ian asks with a playful smirk.

Mickey chuckles. “You’re such a pain in the ass. Yes, I’m asking you out on another date,” He says.

“I’d love to,” Ian says with a grin. He leans over and kisses Mickey on the lips. When he pulls back they smile at each other before Ian gets out of the car. He waits at the door as Mickey drives into his own driveway and walks up to his door.

Ian smiles at him and gives him a small wave. They can barely see each other but the street lamps and the stars light the dark street slightly. Mickey flips him off then waves for Ian to go inside first.

Ian obliges and goes inside first but waits at the door to see Mickey go inside. God, he’s so fucked for Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	3. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has his first day as a senior at his new school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an outline for each chapter that follows and have notes for each one, as of right now I foresee this story being 18 chapters (including the epilogue). This could change so I won't put anything yet, when I know for sure I will.  
> Thanks for all the love so far! Will add the necessary tags probably before the next update so that it doesn't spoil it for you if you are reading as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Monday, September 14th, 2015_

 

Ian woke Monday morning with a sense of dread. It was his first day of his senior year in a new school. Things have been going well this first weekend in Idaho, but now he has priorities, school and finding a job. Ian always liked going to school, he had friends, ROTC, and even a guy to fuck around with some days after school.

 

Now, he has no friends, he’s not into ROTC anymore, and the guy he went on a date with this past weekend isn’t in high school. That last point isn’t a deal breaker though, quite the opposite, Ian likes the fact that Mickey’s older than him. Guys in high school are fucking morons, well, the guys in the south side were.

 

Despite his feelings of dread, Ian wakes up an hour earlier than he needs. He wants to get a run in before school, to get him awake, get him ready for the day, and he just loves to run, plain and simple.

 

After his date with Mickey on Saturday, Ian spent the rest of the night watching a movie with his siblings before going to bed. He spent all of Sunday doing the rest of his homework he didn’t do, he went to the mall (that’s about a thirty minute drive away) with Debbie, and texted Mickey throughout the day.

 

Texting Mickey is fun. It’s just like talking to him, apart from seeing his beautiful face. God, Ian’s really fucked for Mickey.

 

The Gallagher's have breakfast together before their all in the car and off to school. Ian looks across the street and sees that Mickey’s car isn’t there, he must have already left.

 

Fiona parks the car outside of the Elementary school and they all get out. Fiona and Liam say goodbye to Debbie, Carl, and Ian, before going inside the school. The other three make their way a street over to their school.

 

The three of them head to the main office to get their schedules and directions on where they need to go. Once they're told they say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Debbie is in her freshman year and Carl is, well, he’s in his first year of middle school, again.

 

Ian’s glad he got to make his schedule even though he’s coming into the school year a week or so behind everyone else. He tested out of English, but that’s his best subject, so he decided to take classes that were close enough to it, like creative writing, and poetry. He got lucky in getting those two classes. His other classes aren’t the best but as long as he passes them he doesn’t give a shit.

 

The bell already rang to signal first period but Ian’s lost. He bumps into someone in the process of figuring it out. “I’m so sorry,” He apologizes right away. He looks to the person and sees it’s Mickey. “Oh, hey, Mick,” He says a little confused but happy to see the older man.

“Ian, what are you doing here?” Mickey asks, eyebrows sky high on his forehead, completely shocked to see the younger man.

“I go to school here… Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were twenty one,” Ian says.

“I am. I thought you said you were eighteen,” Mickey says in a harsh whisper, seemingly getting angry.

“I am… I turned eighteen the weekend before we moved here,” Ian says, “What is going on?”

“Mr. Milkovich, you’re first class has started, I suggest you get to your students,” Someone interrupts them. A large man, Ian has no idea who he is. _Wait! Get to YOUR students???_

“Yes, sir,” Mickey says before giving Ian another look and turning the corner and entering a classroom.

“Can I help you, young man?” The man says as he comes closer to Ian.

He takes the paper from Ian’s hands and Ian says, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I can’t find my classroom.”

“You have Poetry with Mr. Milkovich, and you’re already late,” The man says sternly. “Let’s go.”

Ian takes his schedule back from him and they go around the corner and into the classroom Mickey just went into.

 

“Mr. Milkovich, you have a new student, Ian Gallagher,” The man says, who Ian now is convinced is the principal of the school.

“Take a seat,” Mickey says without looking at him and pointing towards the class, being what Ian now sees as his professional self.

He takes a seat in the back, the only seat in the back available, next to a blond girl twirling her hair and chewing gum, and next to a latino guy, he’s not bad looking, but Ian can’t concentrate on that right now. All he can concentrate on is the fact that Mickey is standing at the front of the classroom and he’s his fucking teacher.

Mickey gets the class started by having the students read a poem silently before they get into a discussion to analyze it.

 

Throughout the whole class, Ian is completely silent and his eyes never leave Mickey’s face. However, Mickey doesn’t even look at him. Not fucking once. Whenever he comes close to making eye contact with him he just looks at the person in front of him or someone else completely.

 

When the bell rings and everyone gets out of their seats, Mickey announces to not forget to hand in their analysis on the way out.

Ian waits until he’s last to leave but doesn’t leave. He puts his work on Mickey’s desk and waits until Mickey looks at him finally.

“How could you not tell me you’re still in high school, Ian?” Mickey asks him lowly.

Ian shrugs his shoulder. “I thought you knew,” He says.

“Bullshit,” Mickey spits. He sits back in his chair, looking at Ian intently.

“How are you even a teacher? You’re twenty one,” Ian asks confused.

Mickey says, “I’m interning as a teacher as I finish my degree.” Ian nods his head trying to understand how this is all fucking possible. How did he seriously just go on a date with his now teacher? Mickey breaks through Ian’s thoughts when he says, “You need to switch classes, Ian.”

“What? Why?” Ian asks shocked.

“Why? Because this is inappropriate,” He says waving his hand between them. “I can’t lose this job, I need it too much.”

“I won’t say anything, Mick,” Ian says. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Mickey points at Ian as he says, “Right there. You just called me ‘Mick’.” He rubs his temple. “Ian, you cannot be in my classroom, I can’t have this go on.”

“You mean you can’t keep dating me,” Ian states, understanding.

Mickey sighs. “Yes, we can’t keep this going while you are a student and I am a teacher.”

Ian nods his head. “I’m not switching classes, Mickey. We don’t have to date or whatever, but I’m not switching. This and my creative writing class are the only type of English classes the school would let me take since I tested out of it like two years ago,” He says putting his foot down.

Mickey’s quiet for a moment as he thinks. Finally he says, “Fine, but you can’t call me by my first name in front of other teachers and faculty. The students in my class call me ‘Mickey’ in class cause I’m only a few years older than you all but administration doesn’t like it.”

Ian gives him a small smile. “Alright, anything else?” He asks.

“No texting me,” Mickey says.

Ian’s face falls. Mickey says, “Ian, you get that this is inappropriate right? No matter our small age difference, I’m your teacher now and you are my student. The school board won’t give a shit if you’re eighteen, we can’t be anything more than teacher and student.”

“What about after I graduate?” Ian asks after a moment.

“Well, then you won’t be my student anymore,” Mickey says with a small smirk. Ian gives him a big smile and Mickey says, “But I’m not promising anything. Ian, you’re eighteen, and in high school. You should do whatever fucking eighteen year old's in high school normally do. Date, fuck around, whatever. Just- not with me…”

Ian feels his heart drop. Date? Fuck around? Not with Mickey? Since meeting Mickey, it’s all about him. Ian doesn’t even want to think about dating or fucking around with anyone other than Mickey. But he nods his head, letting that dread from this morning continue to settle itself and let his heart break into pieces.

“Okay. I’ll see you next class, Mickey,” Ian says before leaving the classroom.

 

Ian’s next class is History. Ian doesn’t mind History but it’s not his strong suit. Though, when he walks into class he’s immediately met with the bright blue eyes of another that he likes.

“Hey, Mandy,” Ian says as he takes a seat behind her.

“Hey!” Mandy says with a bright smile, turning to face him. The class still has a couple minutes before it starts. “I didn’t know you were-”

“In high school?” Ian finishes for her. He nods his head, “Yeah, it’s my senior year. I turned eighteen a week ago. Your brother didn’t take too kindly to seeing me in his class just now.”

“Oh fuck,” Mandy says before giggling. “I’m sorry, it’s just- wow! The one guy he’s ever been on a date with and it turns out to be his fucking student.”

“Shhh,” Ian hushes her before someone hears her. “Wait,” He says realizing, “The one guy he’s ever dated? I was his first date ever?”

It dawns on Mandy that she may have said something she shouldn’t have. Scratch that. Something she definitely shouldn’t have said. “Uhhh. Fuck. Yeah, but don’t say anything to him. He will kill me, Ian.”

Ian grins at her. “I won’t, promise. Since you’re going to be my ticket to passing this class,” He says with a wink when the teacher comes in.

Mandy giggles. “You’re fucking shit out of luck, my friend. I barely have a 2.0 GPA,” She says before turning around and facing the class.

 

Turns out, Mandy’s in all of Ian’s classes, apart from Poetry. They wouldn’t allow her to take the class that her brother is teaching, also, she’s not into poetry like Mickey is.

Ian spends the day with Mandy going from class to class and having lunch with her. He knows it instantly. She’s going to be his best friend.

 

After school they’re standing by Ian’s locker when Mandy asks him, “So what are you gonna do now?”

“Uh, I don’t know… He made it clear that we can’t date while I’m his student. I just-” Ian starts. Mandy starts laughing. “What?” He says.

“You are so fucking into my brother it’s insane! I meant what are you gonna do now after school?” She says with a smirk.

“Oh…” He says before chuckling. “I’m pathetic. Uh, I need to find a job. Know somewhere I can apply?”

“Actually, yeah,” She says. “Follow me!” She starts walking so Ian has no choice but to follow her.

 

They walk towards the middle school part of the school and find Molly talking with Carl and Debbie.

“Mandy!” Molly says when she sees her, waving her over.

“Hey,” She says to her. She looks to Ian and says, “You drive here?”

“No, Fiona did, she’s gonna pick us up at the Elementary school,” Ian says, “Why?”

“Okay, looks like we’re gonna take Mickey’s car. You think Molly can go home with them?” Mandy asks.

“Yeah, let me call Fiona,” He says.

 

Ian calls Fiona and she says it’s fine but to wait for her. Fiona pulls up outside the school with Liam in the backseat. Debbie, Carl, and Molly get inside the car, and Ian tells Fiona he’s going with Mandy to get a job. Mandy tells her that when they get back she’ll come get Molly.

Then, Ian and Mandy are back inside and towards Mickey’s classroom.

Mandy knocks on the open door as she peers inside. “Mickey?” She says.

He’s got his head in his hands and his elbows on the desk. When he turns to look at her Ian sees him in glasses. In fucking glasses. Ian didn’t know he could get more attracted to Mickey than he already was but here he is. So many different fantasies just popped into his head and he’s trying to get something in his pants to not pop out of his fucking pants right now.

“What?” Mickey asks when he looks between the two of them. He takes his glasses off and puts them on his desk.

“Need your car,” Mandy says. “I’m gonna bring Ian to Pete’s, try to get him a job.”

“And what am I supposed to do to get home?” He asks.

“Either come with us or wait here and I’ll come back to get you when we’re done.” Mandy shrugs.

Mickey groans and says, “You know this is going against like all the rules for me and Ian right now, right?”

“So wait in the goddamn car, fuck,” Mandy says exasperated.

“Jesus, calm your tits. I’ll meet you by the car in ten minutes,” He says waving them away.

“Great,” She says before turning to leave the room.

Ian’s still standing there and Mickey’s looking at him so Ian says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t,” Mickey interrupts.

Ian nods and leaves the room and walks with Mandy outside and to Mickey’s car.

 

“Who’s Pete?” Ian asks as they stand by the car and Mandy lights herself a cigarette.

“He owns the only decent bar in this town, I work there on the weekends. Pete is awesome. He’s looking for another bartender, you know how to make drinks?” She asks.

“Uh…” Ian starts but Mandy says, “It’s easy, don’t worry about it. Plus, people usually ask for beer or simple drinks that don’t take too much brainpower to make.”

“And he just let’s you work there even though you’re underage?” Ian asks.

“Yeah, well, I’m hot and I can’t drink his liquor, so…” Mandy says like it’s just a win for this Pete guy.

“Like you don’t drink his fucking liquor,” Mickey says as he joins them.

“Fuck off,” Mandy says as she laughs. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey says tossing his own cigarette to the ground before getting in the drivers seat. Mandy gets in the passenger and Ian gets in behind her.

 

They pass by the street they’d have to turn to get onto their street. About fifteen minutes past their houses they park into a small ‘parking lot’ outside of the bar _Pete’s_. There’s two other cars near theirs as they get out of the car and walk into the bar.

Ian walks behind Mandy and Mickey (he still came inside, Ian considers that a win), and follows Mandy towards the bar as Mickey goes to sit down at an empty table.

“Hey, girl! What are you doing here? You’re not scheduled tonight,” The girl behind the bar says when she sees Mandy.

“Hey, Ken. Nah, just here to speak to Pete. I found us a new male bartender,” She says as she pulls on Ian’s sleeve bringing him next to her at the bar.

The girl behind the bar is obviously checking him out as she says, “Mmm, he’s hot,” then addresses Ian, “I’m Kendall,” as she puts her hand out for him to shake.

Ian takes her hand and says, “Ian.” This Kendall is gorgeous. She’s tall, a couple inches shorter than Ian, has long dark hair, and grey eyes. If Ian was into girls he’d definitely try to fuck her.

“Relax with the eye-fucking, Ken, he’s gay,” Mandy says. Ian coughs out a small laugh. Smooth, Mandy.

“Of fucking course you are, all the hot ones are,” Kendall says. “Speaking of hot gay guys, I’m gonna bring this beer to your brother before he gives me another death glare. Pete’s in the back if you wanna go get him.” And with that Kendall is bringing a beer bottle to Mickey with an empty glass.

 

Mandy tells Ian she’ll be right back to get Pete but Ian is only paying attention to Mickey and Kendall. As she puts the beer bottle and glass down, and Mickey picks the beer bottle up, she puts her hand on his shoulder and moves her hair back from her face. They’re talking closely and that’s because this girl is so fucking close to him. Ian doesn’t know why he feels this jealousy. Mickey’s gay for fucksakes. He knows that. It’s just, he doesn’t like that she can do that to him so freely, touch him, be flirty, talk to him like that, and he can’t…

 

Mandy comes back with a big man that reminds him of their neighbor Kev back in the south side. Mandy introduces, “Pete, this is the guy I was telling you about. Ian, this is Pete.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Ian says holding his hand out.

“Likewise,” Pete says in a deep voice. Ian doesn’t know why but he gets a Sons of Anarchy vibe off of this guy. “So you ever bartend before?”

Ian looks to Mandy and she says for him, “Pete, cut the shit. You need a guy who can handle shit around here when they get out of hand. Look at him. He even used to do ROTC. He’ll learn how to make fucking drinks.”

Ian wonders how Mandy knows about ROTC but then he realizes that he mentioned it to Mickey and the thought makes him smile knowing that he spoke to his sister about him. He also loves that Mandy talks to her boss the way she does everyone else. It’s truly how she is, and Ian loves that.

Pete grimaces at her and says, “Fine. You’re hired, kid, but no drinking my booze when I’m not here. I don’t mind when I’m here and a regular buys you something or you pay for it, but not when I’m out. Don’t need the police knowing my shit.”

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Ian says.

“Yeah, Ian’s a good one,” Mandy says shooting Ian a wink.

Pete points between them and says, “No fucking in my bar either, I swear to God.”

Ian starts laughing and Mandy says, “Wow, Pete, thanks. I don’t fuck everyone!” Pete gives her a look and she says, “You’re an asshole. Anyway, Ian’s into dudes so I can’t go there no matter how hot he is.”

Ian smiles at her and pulls her to his side for a half hug. Pete says, “Huh, okay well look, I got nothing against gays but some of the old regulars might so you know…”

“No worries. I’m from the south side of Chicago, I know how to stay in the closet,” Ian says with a half shrug.

Pete nods his head and says, “I’m guessing you go to school with Mandy and can’t work during the weekdays.” Ian nods his head and Pete continues, “Can you do Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights? Thursdays we have some local bands play here and I need you since Mandy can’t work that day anymore. Friday and Saturday are the busiest days so I need you, but Sunday my girls can handle it. Also, on some Saturdays we have a band or two play. You good with that?”

Ian nods his head. “Yeah sounds good to me. What are the hours? I’m in school until three,” Ian says.

“Start around six or seven until two am,” Pete informs.

“Even Saturday?” Ian asks.

“Yeah, so I have Regina who works days Monday to Friday, she’s out sick today, you can meet her next time. She’s been here the longest, she was the first person I hired when I opened this joint. She works Monday to Thursday until five. Kendall works Monday to Thursday nights and Friday and Saturday until six or seven. Mandy does Friday to Sunday nights. And lastly, there’s you who will be helping Mandy on Friday and Saturday nights, and helping Kendall Thursday nights,” Pete explains. Ian doesn’t really care about everyone's schedule but it’s nice to know that he’s going to be working with Mandy two nights a week. Hopefully he can get along with Kendall since he works with her one day a week, though, it’s just one day so who really cares?

“Perfect,” Ian says.

“I’ll go get you an apron. Their small ones you wear just around your waist. I don’t care what you wear to work just nothing dirty or ripped too much,” Pete says before turning and walking towards the back.

“Aprons?” Ian asks Mandy when they’re alone.

“Yeah, we have bar food here too, you know like nachos, fries, burgers, chicken wings, whatever. Also, it’ll keep your crotch from getting wet if someone spills something on you,” Mandy says.

“Good to know,” Ian says with a nod. “So who works with you on Sundays?”

“Huh? Oh, Pete does. He’s here every day but he stays all day Sunday. We don’t stay open till two though. We’re open Sunday to Wednesday until like eleven o’clock. Thursday to Saturday until two. It’s a chill job when it’s not busy, just kinda make sure the tables and bar are clean then you can do whatever you want. When it’s busy it’s still not too bad. We’re the “cool” bar in this town so the days you work will probably be the busiest it’ll ever be but it’s chill. You’ll have Ken and she’s good,” Mandy explains.

Pete comes back and gives Ian his small black apron and he puts it into his bag. He also tells him to bring a lock for the lockers that are in the back room if he wants to use one, and that he’ll see him on Thursday.

Mickey joins them at the bar and puts some money on the bar top for the beer and says to them, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Ian says.

Mandy says goodbye to Kendall before the three of them leave the bar. They get into the car and Mickey starts driving. After a few moments of silence he says, “So looks like you got yourself a job, Gallagher.”

“Looks like it,” Ian says from the backseat, now behind Mickey for some reason. He catches Mickey’s eye in the rear view mirror and they hold each others gaze until Mickey looks back to the road to keep driving.

They get onto their street and Ian says, “You don’t need to park in my driveway then yours.”

“Okay,” Mickey says. He pulls into his driveway a few moments later and they all get out.

Mandy walks with Ian and Ian turns to Mickey, “Thanks for the ride.”

“Yeah,” Mickey says to him. He sees Mandy going with him and says, “Where are you going?”

“To get Molly,” She says as she continues to cross the street with Ian.

Ian opens the front door and they enter. “I’m home!” He yells out.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Fiona calls from the kitchen. She comes around the corner to see him and Mandy and says, “Hey, Mandy! Go get your brother, you guys will eat here.”

“Uh, okay, sure,” Mandy says then looks to Ian and shrugs.

Ian gives her a small smile. Mandy leaves and comes back a couple minutes later with Mickey by her side.

The Gallagher's and Milkoviches sit at the dinner table and talk about their day. Well, the kids talk. Ian’s just trying to remember to eat and not think about the guy sitting next to him.

Fiona then asks Ian, “How was your day, sweetie?”

“Fine,” He says simply. He doesn’t feel like telling everyone that he found out Mickey’s his teacher after they know they went on a date two days ago.

Fiona doesn’t push it. She knows not to push it when it comes to Ian and that he’ll come to her with whatever seems to be bothering him. Instead she says, “How’d the job search go?”

“Good. I got one,” He says.

“Ian, that’s amazing! Where?” She asks.

“At this bar called Pete’s,” He says and he sees her smile falter a little, “And I know what you’re thinking, it’s not like that. It’ll be good. I work three nights a week and two of those are with Mandy.” He turns his head to the other side of him and gives Mandy a smile.

She puts her big smile back on and says, “That’s great, Ian. I’m proud of you. Not on school nights is it?”

Ian scratches the back of his head. “Uh, just Thursday night, but don’t worry I can handle it,” He promises her. He looks to the side at Mickey who’s watching him. He looks back to his food.

“Okay, but if your grades slip or you’re having any problems because of that than you’re not working on school nights,” She informs.

“Alright, mother,” He teases.

Fiona sticks her tongue out at him and then asks how Mandy and Mickey’s days were since everyone else spoke but them.

 

After dinner, Mickey apologizes that they have to leave right away but he has work to do and so do the girls.

“So do these guys,” Fiona says. “Next time you’ll have us for dinner,” She adds with a wink.

Mickey laughs awkwardly but says, “Of course. Thanks again.”

“Anytime,” She says.

 

Mickey, Mandy, and Molly leave with a final goodbye and all Ian wants to do is lay down in bed. So that’s what he does. Though, Fiona comes down not even ten minutes later.

“What are you doing?” She asks from his doorway.

“Relaxing for a minute before I have to do my homework,” He says not looking at her.

She comes into the room and lays down next to him. Their arms touch as she lays them out by her sides next to him. She asks, “You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” as she looks up at the ceiling as well.

Ian sighs. “Mickey’s my teacher,” He blurts out.

“Fuck,” Fiona says looking at him. He looks at her too and she says, “I’m sorry, sweetface.”

Ian nods. “It just sucks, you know? The one guy I really hit it off with is my teacher and has good morals so he won’t even date me,” He says with a small laugh.

Fiona smacks his arm and he laughs a bit harder. “Don’t play like that. You can’t date your teacher, Ian. Mickey’s right. You could both get into a lot of trouble for that but mostly Mickey. He has two sisters to take care of so don’t fuck it up for him,” She says all motherly but also like his sister, someone really looking out for him. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

He gives her a small smile and pulls her to him. “I know, but I’m still hurt…”

She hugs her brother tight and lets him have a moment of silence. Just a big sister comforting her little brother. He’ll always be her little brother no matter how tall, how muscular, or how old he gets.

They mutually break apart and sit up on the bed. Fiona says, “About this job at the bar…”

“Look, I know it scares you but I’ll be okay, I promise. It won’t be like last time...” Ian says.

She nods her head though she’s still wary about it. “I found a psychiatrist. We have an appointment with her tomorrow after school. She's just going to talk to you for a bit about stuff and see your meds and the dosage, okay?”

“Okay,” He says simply.

Fiona pats his leg before getting up. “Do your homework,” She says before leaving and going back upstairs.

 

As Ian tries to fall asleep that night he thinks about everything. How things are better here in Idaho than they were in the south side, even if the guy he really likes happens to be his poetry teacher. Ian has a job, Fiona’s looking for one, even Debbie’s looking for one, and Lip’s going to be sending them whatever money he can. They got money from Frank croaking, it wasn’t much but every little bit helps. They also got a good amount from selling the house, and getting this new house at a good price. The Gallagher's seem to be in a good place here in Idaho. Fiona even found Ian a psychiatrist to help him with his Bipolar Disorder; a necessity they couldn’t afford back in Chicago.

 

So Ian thinks about how things are better here in Idaho, even if the guy he really likes happens to be his poetry teacher, his neighbor, and the one who will ruin Ian for any other guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	4. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has his first day at Pete’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early in the AM (for me, it's 9:40 am), getting ready to go out to celebrate St. Patrick's Day (today is parade day, #6 in the world :O lool) but I'm just gonna go get wasted ha.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! :P

_Thursday, September 17th, 2015_

 

Ian’s first week at school has been going pretty well so far. Apart from seeing Mickey everyday. He loves that he sees Mickey everyday, but not like this; not with him being his teacher. It’s driving him crazy that he can’t talk to him like before, to flirt with him, text him, or kiss him. Fuck, he wants so badly to kiss him, taste him on his tongue.

 

Concentrate Ian.

 

“Don’t forget you have a quiz on Monday,” Mickey says to the class. This is what happens in Mickey’s class. He loses focus and imagines Mickey in scenario’s that are deemed inappropriate for a student to have about his teacher.

 

The bell rings, signalling that their school day is done. Ian gathers up his books and puts them back into his bag before walking to the front of the class.

“Gallagher, a word,” Mickey stops him from leaving.

Ian’s surprised but stops at his desk. Mickey waits till they’re alone and he says, “So you have your first day at Pete’s tonight.”

“Yeah,” Ian says. He’s kind of shocked but not really that Mickey knew that.

“You nervous?” Mickey asks him.

“Not really, I’ve worked in a bar before,” Ian says but then curses to himself. Ugh, he didn’t want Mickey knowing that.

“You did?” He asks shocked.

Ian rubs at the back of his neck and looks down. “Yeah, uh, the summer before I turned seventeen and for a couple months after,” He admits, “It was more of a club.”

“I didn’t peg you for the type to work in a club,” Mickey says looking at him up and down briefly.

“Yeah, well you don’t know a lot about me,” Ian mutters. “Anything about class you need me for or can I go?” He’s suddenly feeling so defensive and angry at Mickey.

Mickey’s taken aback but shakes his head. Ian takes that as his cue and leaves the classroom.

 

Ian and his siblings get home from school and he goes straight to his room. He lays down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, which has been oddly soothing since he moved in.

 

He’s shocked that he snapped at Mickey before, he didn’t realize he was actually mad at him. Mickey tells him they can’t have any type of relationship other than teacher and student then he has him stay a bit to ask him about work later and then assume shit about his past. Okay, maybe he wasn’t assuming anything, but Ian didn’t want Mickey to know he used to work in a club so he didn’t know what to do after he volunteered that information.

 

The summer before last was one of the roughest summers of his life. What followed was the darkest time of his life.

Monica left again (that was the last time he saw her), and he just got rejected from West Point. They wanted Lip over him and he snapped. He fought with Lip and then they made up but it didn’t heal the burn of him not getting in and being good enough like Lip was.

He went back to the club Monica had brought him to in Boystown when she found out he’s gay. One thing led to another and he found himself working there as a dancer. He started out as a bartender but he barely remembers any of it, he was always so drugged out of his mind or drunk. Dancing he remembers though. How can you forget giving multiple guys a lapdance in a night, and having some of them slip you drugs.

It wasn’t until Lip and Debbie came looking for him that they found out where he’s been for the past month since he wasn’t living at home for that time. Lip sent Debbie home and waited for Ian to get off work to bring him home. Ian stayed home but kept working at The FairyTale in Boystown. It wasn’t until one morning that Debbie found Ian in bed and he didn’t get out for days that they got him some help.

Once they were able to get him out of bed and convince him to go see a doctor, they found out he has Bipolar disorder; manic depression. It took him months to actually get on medication. He had stayed in a facility once he was diagnosed but after getting out he didn’t start any treatment.

It was about a month before finding out Frank was dead that he started taking his meds again.

 

Ian’s been stable on his meds since then but it still takes some getting used to. At least the appointment on Tuesday with his new doctor went well. He likes her so far. Hopefully it lasts.

 

Ian shakes it off and gets himself out of bed. He does his homework before he has to get ready to go to work at seven.

 

* * *

 

Ian parks the car on the street since all the spots in the small little ‘parking lot’ in front of the bar are taken. He grabs his apron from the passenger seat and locks the car behind him before walking to the bar.

 

He walks inside and sees a bunch of people. It’s not packed or anything but it looks like Kendall is going to need a bit of help with everything soon.

 

“Ian, thank God!” She says loudly from behind the bar when she sees him approaching.

“Busy?” He asks with a small chuckle.

“It’s going to be by nine. The band will be here soon enough to set up and then hang out before playing, so get ready. You need to put anything in the locker or anything?” She explains as she slides the beer to a customer and takes his money.

“Nope, I’m good,” He says as he puts his apron on over his lap. He’s wearing dark jeans and a short sleeved white top. He takes his leather jacket off and asks, “Where can I hang this though?”

“Where the lockers are. Go straight through those doors and turn left,” She informs him.

 

He puts his coat on one of the hooks and leaves the ‘associate room’, if you can call it that. He walks back out and joins Kendall by the bar. “What should I do?” He asks her, feeling completely useless.

“Well, right now, if you can just go check if those sitting at the tables are okay or need anything, and if they do take their drink order. I’m okay back here for now,” She tells him.

He does as he’s told and it goes smoothly. Not many people need a refill but those that do, he gets it for them.

 

About forty or so minutes into his shift a bunch of guys come into the bar with instruments and head to the small stage in the corner of the room, near the front.

“Guessing that’s the band,” Ian says to Kendall. He joined her behind the bar a few minutes ago. He just finished cleaning down the countertop.

“Yup,” Kendall says. “We have a few local bands that play, but this is the best one. They’re all good, but like they’re the most popular. Obviously, look at them.” She pretends to fan herself.

Ian laughs and looks over at them, he can’t really make out what they look like that well but they look decent from where he’s standing.

 

The band is finished setting their stuff up and not even a few minutes later do a bunch more people come into the bar.

 

Kendall and Ian get everyone their drinks and everyone seems satisfied for the time being.

“Here, can you bring this pitcher and glasses to the bands table? I just need to use the washroom real quick,” Kendall tells him.

“Uh yeah, okay,” He says.

 

He takes the pitcher of beer and four glasses to the bands table and sets it down. “Hey, I’m Ian,” He says to them feeling really dumb all of a sudden.

He looks at them and notices how good looking they all are. The one closest to Ian, who has dark, sandy hair says, “Thanks, Ian. You’re new.”

“I am. First day today. That obvious?” Ian asks with a small chuckle.

“No, you seem to be doing okay. Just noticed cause Pete’s never hired a male bartender before,” The guy says to him.

“Which you’ve been beggin’ him for, eh mate?” The guy sitting next to him teases. He has blond hair and a thick Australian accent. It’s super hot.

They all start to laugh and the first guy says, “Uh, I’m Kellan. Moron here is JJ, and that’s Derek and Liam.” He introduces everyone. Derek and Liam are also hot. Derek has that bad boy hot look, he’s full of tattoos and has a couple of piercings on his face. Liam is hot in that pretty boy kinda way, sort of like Matt Bomer. But definitely, Kellan, is the most attractive. He has that sandy hair, deep blue eyes, and muscular looking arms.

“It’s nice to meet you all. Let me or Kendall know if you need anything else,” Ian says with his best smile and walks away. He sees that Ken is back behind the bar so he checks on the tables before going back behind the bar.

 

“I saw you flirting over there,” Kendall says to Ian when it’s a little bit more quiet since people aren’t hounding them for drinks so they have a minute to talk.

Ian gives her a look. “With who?” He asks confused.

“Kellan, duh,” She says. “He’s so fucking hot. Again, another hottie who’s gay. Where’s the justice?”

Ian laughs at her theatrics. He’s loving working with her. She’s funny, and is really hard working. “Well, that’s good to know, I guess,” He shoots her a wink before tending to a girl near the end of the bar.

 

It’s almost nine so the band is going to go on stage soon but before they do, Kellan comes up to the bar and in front of Ian. “Hey,” He says with a small smile.

“Hey back,” Ian says with his own smile. “What can I get you?”

“Another pitcher,” Kellan says. Ian nods and goes to fill one up. He brings it back and sets it in front of Kellan who says, “Thanks. So, you from here? I’ve never seen you before and everyone comes here who’s around your age.”

Ian chuckles. “You’re observant. No, I’m not from here. I moved here a week ago from Chicago. South Side actually,” Ian says.

“Rough. I’m from Detroit, not too different from the south side, I guess,” Kellan says.

“No, not too different, I think,” Ian says with a shrug, “Never been to Detroit though.”

“Never been to Chicago,” Kellan says and they both chuckle. “You liking it here so far?”

“So far,” Ian says with a small smile.

“I better get these guys their beer before they kill me,” Kellan says before leaving some money for it on the counter and walking back to his table. He pours them each a glass before they all head up to the stage.

 

For the next hour and a bit, the band plays their original songs and some cover songs. So it turns out the lead singer is JJ, his thick Aussie accent making for an incredible singing voice. He also plays some guitar but the main guitar player is Kellan, who also sings some backup to JJ. Derek is the drummer, who would have guessed… And Liam is the bass player.

 

They are all so good. Ian gets to sit back and enjoy the music for a bit when people are still working on their drinks and listening to the music or even dancing to some of their more upbeat songs.

 

Once they are done playing they are bombarded by some girls who were dancing by the stage. They stay and chat with them for a bit. Kellan slips away from them though and heads outside.

 

Ian continues to serve customers and once they are all satisfied for the moment, he grabs himself a glass of orange juice and leans back behind the bar. Kellan comes back inside and straight to the bar in front of Ian again.

“Taking a break?” He asks him, leaning over the bar.

“Not really, just having a drink while people are preoccupied with their own,” Ian says taking a step forward and standing by the edge of the bar closer to Kellan. “You guys were really great, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Kellan says with a bright smile. He has a great smile. “The next band that’s setting up now, and will play at eleven, are really great too. Girl group, but they rock out like crazy. It’s going to get wild in here.”

Ian laughs. “Oh I bet,” He says taking in the look of the girls. They are all pretty and totally rocked out in their look. They have that rocker girl group look. “You guys sticking around?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Kellan says with a half smile.

JJ comes to join them at the bar, interrupting them, and asks Ian, “When the fuck is Mandy going to start working on Thursdays?”

Ian laughs. “You got a thing for her?” He asks.

“You know her?” JJ asks him.

“Yeah, she’s like my best friend here. She lives across the street from me,” He mentions.

Kellan says, “He’s definitely got a thing for her, but she’s made it clear as fucking water, that she will not fuck him. She has, however, on occasion, fucked Derek. So JJ, give it up.”

Ian snickers. “Oh my God. Well, I see it. Derek looks more like her type,” He says.

“Oh c’mon, whattaya doin to me?” JJ says upset. “I need a stronger drink after hearing all that.”

“What’s your poison?” Ian asks.

“Whiskey neat,” Kendall says joining them and winking at JJ.

“You know me so well, babydoll,” JJ says.

“Still never going to happen, Jason,” Kendall says pouring him his drink and sliding it to him.

“Women are mean,” JJ says before slapping some money on the counter and going back over to the women who are sitting with his other bandmates at their table.

“He’s a character,” Ian comments.

“That he is,” Kellan says.

 

Ian and Kellan talk here and there throughout the night, whenever they get the chance to. Ian likes Kellan. He’s a great guy. He’s funny, sweet, and really hot. Though, he has no attraction towards him. Not like he does towards Mickey. He just wishes he could fall for a guy like Kellan, or Kellan himself. Instead he’s stuck dreaming and hoping to one day have Mickey, after only one date. He hates how the heart wants what it wants. Why does that have to be a thing? Why can’t you just go against your heart without it hurting so much?

 

They have last call and the bands pack up to leave.

Kellan comes to the bar one last time and says to Ian, “It was great to meet you, Ian. I guess I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’m here Thursday to Saturday nights,” Ian says with a smile.

“Good to know,” Kellan says with a wink before he joins the others out the bar.

 

Ian gets home, completely drained. He passes out instantly and it feels like minutes before his alarm goes off, signalling that it’s morning and he has to get ready for school.

He snoozes the alarm a couple times, only leaving him with enough time to take a quick shower and grab a banana and a travel mug full of hot coffee before Fiona drops them all off at school.

 

Throughout his first couple morning classes, he attempts really hard not to fall asleep. All he does though is fantasize about napping when he gets home before he has to go right back to work that night.

 

At lunch, he sits with Mandy and a few of her friends, who are becoming his friends as well.

“So how was your first day?” She asks him.

“Good, I really like it there, but it’s killer on weeknights. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it,” He admits.

“Yeah, that’s why I don’t work during the week. See how it goes the next couple weeks and if it’s too much, talk to Pete,” She tells him.

Ian nods and she says, “So what’d you think of the bands last night?”

“They were really great. I love the whole live band aspect of the bar, it’s fun,” He says.

“Who was there? Derek and them?” Mandy asks.

“Yes,” Ian says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“What do you know?” She asks him, a punch to his arm.

Ian laughs. “Just that you and Derek bang on the reg, and JJ is super jealous,” He says.

“JJ is a moron. I love him though, he’s a lowkey sweetheart,” She says. “Speaking of, isn’t Kellan just the greatest?”

“Yeah, he’s really nice,” Ian says simply.

“Yeah nice on the eyes,” Mandy says, “I swear, you gays have got it made, you’re all hot.”

Ian laughs. “Derek is hot too,” He says.

“He is,” She says, looking like she’s about to sprout hearts out of her eyes at any second.

 

After school, Ian decides to actually take that nap and do his homework tomorrow during the day. Not like he has any other plans.

He naps for a good forty minutes before his alarm goes off. He changes into blue jeans with small rips at the knees and a long sleeved black shirt with a couple small, white buttons at his chest that he leaves unbuttoned.

 **Ian [4:45 pm]:** You going in at six?

 **Mandy [4:49 pm]:** Yeah, you?

 **Ian [4:53 pm]:** Yeah, I’ll come get you and we can go together.

 **Mandy [4:55 pm]:** Perfect :)

 

He has dinner with his siblings before making his way outside.

“Ian, wait!” Carl says pulling his sweater around him as he walks outside to join Ian.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks him.

“Gonna go see if Molly wants to come over and hang out,” Carl says.

 

They walk across the street and Ian rings the bell. Mickey answers the door. “Hey,” He says when he sees the two Gallagher boys at his door. “What’s up?”

“Can Molly come over?” Carl asks him.

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Mickey says to Carl. He then yells, “Molly!” She appears near him and says hi to Carl.

“You wanna come over? Fiona’s baking cookies and we can play video games and watch movies,” Carl offers her.

“Yes! Can I, Mickey?” She turns to look up at Mickey.

“Yeah, it’s fine with me. Call me when you wanna come home. If it gets too late I’ll just be coming to get you, okay?” Mickey says to her.

“Okay!” She says, “Carl, you wanna come see my room real quick?”

“Sure,” Carl says as he follows her inside and up the stairs.

 

“I think your brother is old enough to walk across the street to get Molly himself, no?” Mickey teases, smirk on his face.

“Ha. Ha. I came for Mandy, she ready yet?” He asks.

“Should be,” Mickey says. “Mandy!” He yells to yet another sister. He turns back to appreciate how good Ian looks. He says, “You look good. Working tonight?”

Ian eyes him. “Yeah… Thanks,” He says.

Mandy joins them. She has on tight, high waisted, blue jeans, a small black crop top, white converse sneakers on, and a leather jacket over it all. “Hey,” She says to Ian. When she sees how he’s dressed she says, “We’re twins tonight,” before laughing.

Ian laughs. “Maybe I’ll make more tip that way,” He says with a smirk.

“You wish,” Mandy smirks. She shoves past Mickey and says, “Later, douchebag.”

“Bitch,” Mickey says to her. “Oh wait, take those two with you. Molly! Carl!”

The two, fourteen year olds, come running down the stairs and out the door. They all walk across the street; Molly and Carl going inside, and Ian and Mandy inside the car to drive to work.

 

When they get to work, they say hi and bye to Kendall before she heads out. They get ready for the night. It’s not too bad of a start. It’s fun working with Mandy. It’s fun whenever he’s with Mandy. He loves hanging out with her.

 

There’s no band that night but because it’s Friday night, and it’s the only good bar in town, they get busy pretty quickly.

 

Ian seems a face he didn’t expect to show up that night.

“The hell are you doing here?” Mandy asks her brother when he takes a seat at the bar, the only free stool, in front of where Ian is standing.

“Don’t need to be home since Molly’s at your house,” Mickey says directing that at Ian, “so I decided to come for a drink or two.”

“You hate going out, unless it’s at that poetry place,” Mandy comments.

Mickey flips her off. He says, “Was there yesterday. Today it’s just a coffee shop so I’m not interested. Is one of you gonna get me a beer or what?”

Ian shakes out of it and gets him a beer bottle from the small fridge and an empty glass, like he saw Kendall do the day he got hired. Mickey smirks at him and nods his head in thanks.

Mandy tends to someone else, leaving the two of them alone. “Isn’t this going against your rules?” Ian challenges. He rolls the sleeves of his shirt up his forearms before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, but fuck it,” Mickey says flickering up and down Ian’s body.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ian asks, confused now.

Before Mickey can answer, another face he didn’t expect to see that night approaches and stands near Mickey. Kellan leans over the bar and says, “Hey, Ian!”

Ian smiles at him, and says, “Hey, Kellan, what are you doing here?”

“Was bored, thought I’d come for a drink. Also to watch how you handle a Friday night crowd,” He teases.

Ian flips him off and they laugh. He looks over at Mickey and sees that he’s shooting daggers with his eyes at Kellan next to him. Ian grins and looks back at Kellan, “What can I get you?”

“Beer’s good,” He says, “Oh, one for JJ too, he’s coming,” pointing to the man making his way towards them.

“Hey, JJ,” Ian says to him when he gets to the bar, squeezing himself on the other side of Kellan. He pours them a pitcher of beer.

“Hey,” JJ nods at Ian before looking across the bar at Mandy. “Ey, Mandy!”

Mandy looks over and rolls her eyes at him. She continues with her clients. Ian laughs and places their pitcher and two cups on the bar in front of them.

Mandy comes over and says, “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“How you doin’, baby girl?” JJ asks her, leaning over the bar.

Mickey snaps his fingers at him and threatens, “Hey, watch it.”

“Who’s that?” JJ asks Mandy like the guy didn’t just threaten him.

“My brother,” Mandy says.

“And my tattoos aren’t just for show,” Mickey says showing both men next to him his knuckles. Pretty much threatening both of them.

“Easy tiger,” Ian teases, hand on Mickey’s forearm. Mickey lowers his fists and picks up his drink, taking a long gulp.

“Where’s Derek?” Mandy asks them.

“Just us tonight, sweetheart,” JJ says with a wink.

Mandy groans and walks away to serve other people leaving them to laugh at JJ’s open mouthed stare at her. “You need to give it up man,” Kellan tells him, clapping him on the back.

“Fuck off,” JJ says to him before walking away.

“Where’s he going?” Ian asks Kellan.

Kellan nods his head to where JJ found himself some girls to flirt with. He says, “On to the next one.”

“That was quick,” Ian comments.

“Nah, he’s never gonna stop trying with Mandy. He just gets it elsewhere until she finally gives in,” Kellan says.

“She never will,” Mickey comments.

“What I keep telling him,” Kellan says. “I’m Kellan by the way,” He introduces himself, hand out in front of Mickey.

Mickey nods his head and ignores the hand. He says, “Mickey.”

 

Ian watches them and can’t help but smirk at Mickey’s behavior. He finishes off his beer before mumbling about a smoke and heading out of the bar. Ian goes around making sure everyone is satisfied, leaving Mandy behind the bar for a bit.

 

Any free moment Ian has is spent flirting with Kellan who stays at the bar where he knows Ian stays most of the time. Mickey’s sitting at the other end since Kellan took his stool when he went for a smoke. He’s still on Ian’s side of the bar but not anywhere near the two.

 

Ian plays it up. He knows he shouldn’t toy with Kellan like this, he’s a great guy, but he’s not Mickey. He can’t help it though. He knows it’s getting Mickey jealous so he’s doing it. He’s touching Kellan’s arms, leaning forward on the bar to talk closer with him, he’s laughing at his jokes.

 

Ian goes over to Mickey to see if he wants a third beer. “Another?” He asks him.

“No, actually gotta get going,” Mickey says as he finishes off his beer.

“Wait, already? You barely spoke to me…” Ian says putting his hand on Mickey’s hand lightly.

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up and he says, “You kidding me right?” At Ian’s confused look he says, “You were busy flirting with what’s his face all night, and you’re accusing me of not talking to you?”

“I’m not accusing you, I’m just saying. And what difference does it make if I was flirting with him?” Ian asks getting mad now.

“I’m not fucking doing this. I gotta go,” Mickey says as he moves away from the bar and through the crowd.

“Fuck,” Ian mutters. “Mandy, I’ll be back, okay?”

Mandy nods, “Okay, hurry though.”

 

Ian runs out the bar and sees Mickey smoking a cigarette near his car. “Go back inside, Gallagher,” Mickey says, flicking ash to the ground.

“Why are you mad at me? This is what you wanted, Mick. You told me to date and fuck around, just not to do it with you, so that’s what I’m doing,” Ian says in a rush.

Mickey searches Ian’s eyes for a moment. He nods his head and says, “You’re right. Have fun.” He flicks his cigarette to the ground and gets in his car.

 

Ian watches him drive off, not knowing what he could have said to make him stay. That’s just it, there wasn’t anything he could have said. Ian groans to himself before heading back into the bar and back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. still not taking prompts so please don't send me any 
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	5. The Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s friendship with Mandy continues to grow as jealousy arises in Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D

_Monday, September 21st, 2015_

The whole weekend went by without Ian seeing or speaking to Mickey. He tried texting him to apologize but his initial text went unanswered. After he tried just apologizing through text and that going unanswered, Ian got the hint that Mickey was ignoring him.

 

Ian gets to school and heads for his poetry class. He’s the first student in the classroom, as planned.

“Hey, Mickey,” Ian says as he walks in heading to where Mickey’s standing at the chalkboard, writing things down for class.

Mickey nods at Ian in recognition before putting his attention back to his task.

“You really gonna keep ignoring me?” Ian asks him.

“I’m not ignoring you, I’m busy,” Mickey says, eyes still on his task.

Ian takes a step forward, closer to Mickey who looks at him now in warning. “Did you get my texts?”

“Yes, and I told you to lose my number,” Mickey warns.

“You know I wasn’t gonna do that. I just wanted to apologize for Friday night…” Ian says.

“I know, I got that in your text,” Mickey says, a sigh escaping his lips.

Ian chances by putting his hand on Mickey’s hip gently. He says, “You forgive me?”

Mickey steps back, away from Ian’s touch, away from where he really wanted to stay. “Ian, don’t,” Mickey says.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Ian says. He turns to see more people coming into the classroom so he turns away from Mickey and heads to his seat near the back of the class.

 

Throughout class, Mickey acts the way he did during that first class, ignoring Ian was even there. Ian’s tired of trying so hard. It’s not even worth it. Mickey is though, he knows it, but he’s putting so much time and energy into whatever this is with his teacher and he’s the one getting hurt in the end. So he decides to just be Mickey’s student. Easier said than done.

 

After class is done, Ian gets up right away and leaves class without a glance at Mickey. He goes about his day going to his other classes with Mandy and having lunch with her as well.

 

After school is done, Mandy joins Ian at his locker. “Wanna hang out?” She asks him.

“Sure, but later? I have to get home. I’ll text you,” He tells her.

“Okay, later, douchebag,” She says before kissing his cheek and heading to Mickey’s classroom.

Ian heads over to get his siblings before getting picked up by Fiona.

 

When they get home the kids head to their rooms and Ian asks Fiona, “Oh, is it okay if I hang out with Mandy later?”

“You have any homework?” Fiona asks.

“Yeah…” He says scratching the back of his neck.

Fiona sighs. “You can invite her over for dinner if you want but that’s it,” She says.

“Okay, thanks,” He says before kissing her cheek and going down to his room. He texts Mandy to come over for dinner in an hour or so. In the meantime, Ian does his homework.

 

Ian doesn’t have too much homework so once he’s done he texts Mandy to come over anytime. She comes over five minutes after he sent his text.

“Hey,” She says when he answers the door.

“Hey,” He says with a smile. “You don’t need to ring next time, just come in.”

“You’re going to regret saying that,” She says with a wink. She follows him into the kitchen.

“Hey, Mandy, you hungry?” Fiona asks when they enter the room.

“Starved,” She says, “Need help?”

“I’d love some, thanks. You can just stir the sauce,” She says moving away from the stove. “Be right back.”

Ian and Mandy chat while she stirs the sauce. When Fiona comes back she starts to boil water for the pasta.

 

Ian likes having Mandy around. She has definitely become his new best friend.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ian wakes up early to go for a run. It’s a little chilly since the sun has barely even started to rise yet. He puts on track pants and a light sweater to run in. He puts his earphones in, straps his small iPod to his arm, and begins his run around the neighborhood. Running has been a great way to learn the area and know where things are. He slows to a jog when the sun starts to rise. He stops to watch the sun rise above the clouds. Once it has risen he continues his jog before running harder for a bit longer.

He makes it back to his block so he slows down and starts to walk back to his house. He lifts his light sweater up to wipe some of the sweat from his face, exposing his bare torso to the chilly morning air.

Ian looks across the street to the Milkovich house and he sees Mickey sitting on his porch with a cigarette between his lips and a mug in his hand. He’s watching him and Ian likes it. He stretches out his muscles, giving Mickey a bit of a show, before he gives him one more look and heads inside.

 

The school day goes by pretty slowly but it’s high school, it’s usually always like this. After classes are done and the bell rings to signal the end of the day Mandy comes to his locker like she’s done every day since he started at the school.

“Wanna come over? Movie and pizza night,” Mandy asks him.

Ian scratches the back of his neck and says, “Can’t tonight.”

Mandy notices the shift in Ian and decides to push it. “Plans already?” She asks him.

“Sort of…” He says not elaborating.

“Ian, am I not your best friend?” Mandy asks him.

“You are,” He says simply.

“Then tell me what’s going on,” She puts her foot down.

Ian sighs and pulls her down the hall near one of the classrooms, somewhere a bit more quiet. He says, “I have therapy on Tuesday’s.”

“Therapy?” She asks completely confused. “Your life seems great, what do you need therapy for?” When she realizes what she said, she rushes to say, “Shit, sorry. If you really don’t wanna tell me you don’t have to.”

Ian sighs again. He says, “No, I might as well. Um, I have Bipolar disorder. I take meds for it, which keeps me balanced. I’m supposed to be going to a psychiatrist every week, just to have someone to talk to about everything, and she also keeps track of my meds to see if everything is still working properly, like if I need a new dosage or whatever.”

Mandy’s face looks sad. She puts her hand on his arm and says, “I’m sorry. How did you- it’s genetic right?”

“Yeah, my mom has it,” He says.

“Has it? She’s not dead?” Mandy asks confused, she thought his mom was dead too.

“Nope, she just abandoned us over a year ago. Not like it was the first time,” He says.

“Well, fuck her,” Mandy says making Ian chuckle.

Mickey walks out of the classroom door, that they’re in front of, and Ian wants to smash his head into a wall. Mickey has a look on his face that tells him he heard everything they were just talking about. He curses out loud, “Fuck.” He looks at Mandy and says, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” before taking off. He can hear Mickey call out to him, “Ian, wait,” but Ian doesn’t stop and he can’t hear anyone follow him so he keeps going.

 

He feels like such an idiot for not checking that open classroom for anyone. He figured since it was open that no one was inside, stupid of him. What if it was another student and they told everyone? Though, Mickey knowing is a thousand times worse. This is the guy he keeps falling for knowing he’s sick, that he has this thing that will never go away. He knows he’s stable and he’s balanced but he always has these feelings that what if something happens and the meds don’t work and he goes off the track. He’s had his episodes of depression and mania and he sure as fuck doesn’t wanna go back to that.

 

Fiona drops Ian off at his appointment before bringing the kids home. She will come back when his session is over to pick him up.

 

“Come on in, Ian,” Dr. Coates says, opening her door wide.

Ian enters the room and goes to the sofa to take a seat. Dr. Coates sits in the chair opposite him and puts her notebook on her lap. “How are you today?” She starts.

“Not great,” He tells her.

“And why’s that?”

“You know how I told you about Mickey and Mandy who live across the street from me?” She nods her head so he continues, “Just before, Mandy asked me to hang out after school and I told her I couldn’t because of our appointment. I told her about my disorder and that I’m stable, she seemed to be fine with it-”

“Were you afraid she wouldn’t be okay with it?” Dr. Coates asks him before he continues his story.

“No, I mean, yeah sort of. No one outside of my siblings, and Kev and Veronica who lived next door to us in Chicago, know about this. I guess I was nervous about her finding out and not wanting to be my friend anymore,” Ian tells her.

“And is she still your friend?” She asks.

“Yeah, well, she told me she’s sorry and asked me about my mom. She didn’t seem bothered by it but I didn’t really get a feel or ask cause her brother, Mickey, heard us and now he knows too.”

“You didn’t want Mickey to know from what you told me in our first session, correct?”

“He’s the one person I really didn’t want to know. He already said we can’t be together even after our amazing date, now that he knows this,” Ian sighs, “He’ll never want to be with me. I mean, why the fuck would he? Sorry…” He says after he swears.

Dr. Coates puts her pen down in her notebook and pushes her black, squared glasses up onto her head, pushing her blond hair back. “Ian, I know the whole concept of therapy is new to you and that you’re adjusting to it and also being in a new city with new people, but you don’t need to have these feelings about yourself. Yes, you have Bipolar disorder. No, it does not make you any different from anyone else… What I want you to work on, with hopefully the help of myself and these sessions, is for you to look at your disorder as something that isn’t negative. It isn’t crippling you in any way if you remain on your meds, it does not take away from who you are as a person, and it does not make you different or worse in any way. If Mickey doesn’t want to be with you because of your disorder than you know this isn’t the person for you.”

Ian takes all that in and nods his head. He really likes Dr. Coates so far. This is only their second session but he gets a good vibe from her. She knows what she’s doing and she’s only trying to be that support system he needs that his family can’t really give him. “Yeah…” He says, “It’s just, it’s hard, you know? I really like him.”

* * *

Ian finds himself really drained after therapy. It takes a lot out of him to tell another person intimate details about himself, how he feels about himself and others, how things are affecting him, and talking about his disorder in detail. He hasn’t done this with anyone else, apart from the doctors at the psychiatric ward in Chicago.

 

Wednesday comes and almost goes pretty much the same, except at some point Mandy asked him how his session went and he told her it went well. After school she tries again. “Pizza and movie night?”

“You still wanna hang out with me?” He asks her.

Mandy scrunches up her brows and says, “Of course I do, dumbass. Go home and finish your homework like a good boy then come over for pizza and movies.”

Ian chuckles. He rubs the back of his neck, something he does when he’s nervous or anxious, he says, “I don’t know… Your brother…”

“He doesn’t care about what he heard. I mean, he cares, but like he’s not put off by it, cause clearly that’s what you’re worried about,” She informs him.

Ian laughs nervously, “Yeah…”

“Don’t worry about it and please, come over tonight,” She says putting on some puppy dog eyes and pouting a little.

Ian laughs, shoving her slightly. “Alright, alright,” He finally agrees.

“Yay!” She says with a huge grin on her face. She kisses his cheek, and says, “See you later!” before walking away.

 

Ian does as he was told by his best friend. He goes home, does his homework, and then heads across the street to the Milkovich house.

“Perfect timing,” Mandy says when she answers the door, letting Ian inside. “Pizza just got here.”

He follows her inside and takes a look around, it’s the first time he’s inside the Milkovich house and it’s nice. It kinda looks like his new house but with the Milkovich touch. It’s quite neat, there aren’t many decorations up like pictures or any art, but it still feels homey.

“Ian’s here,” Mandy informs her siblings when they get to the kitchen.

“Hi, Ian,” Molly says plopping a second slice of pizza onto her plate.

Ian says hi back and then him and Mickey make eye contact. Mickey says, “Grab a plate.”

Ian smiles softly at him and gets one in return. “Thanks,” He says taking a plate and putting a couple slices on it. They all go to the living room to eat and watch a movie.

Mickey doesn’t stick around after he finishes eating. Mandy tells him that Mickey has school work to do, he’s still technically a student. Plus, he has papers to correct from teaching.

 

Molly also leaves them in favor of going to her bedroom to do whatever it is fourteen year old girls do.

Ian and Mandy are watching some romantic movie, Ian doesn’t really care, he just likes hanging out with Mandy, plus it has Scott Eastwood in it and he’s fucking sexy. They’re cuddled up on the sofa together; Ian’s laying down with Mandy half on him and half on the sofa, her head on his chest, when Mickey comes into the room.

He takes a look at them cuddled together with a small blanket over them and looks away. “The fuck are you two watching?” He asks them looking at the TV.

“The Longest Ride,” Mandy answers.

Ian looks up at Mickey who looks at them again. He says, “Some romantic movie. It has bull riding and Scott Eastwood so whatever.”

“Who?” Mickey asks confused.

“Clint Eastwood's really hot son,” Ian answers.

“Would you two shut the fuck up?” Mandy hisses at them.

“Actually I gotta go, Mands,” He says making a move to get up.

“What? Why?” She asks him pausing the movie.

“Tired,” He says simply getting up. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He pecks her on the head before making his way past Mickey. “Bye, Mickey.”

Ian gets outside when Mickey stops him from shutting the door. “Hold up,” He says.

“What’s up?” Ian asks trying to be nonchalant.

“I didn’t mean to overhear you and Mandy yesterday,” Mickey says getting right to the point.

“I believe you,” He says back. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Mickey says. “That you have Bipolar… it doesn’t change anything for me.”

“Doesn’t change what for you, Mick?” Ian asks, eyes narrowed.

“How I- you know what I mean,” Mickey says instead.

“No, I don’t…” Ian says though he knows, he just wants to hear Mickey say it.

Mickey chews on his bottom lip contemplating what’s next. He mumbles, “Fuck it,” before grabbing the back of Ian’s neck and kissing him hard on the lips.

Ian makes a small shocked noise but it turns into a moan. He pulls Mickey close to him, presses up against him, trapping him between his body and the front door. Mickey’s hands are in Ian’s short hair, pulling at what he can grab onto. Ian’s tongue massages against Mickey’s, and he nips at Mickey’s bottom lip, pulling the best noises out Mickey.

They’re rutting against each other and it feels so fucking incredible. Ian breaks the kiss to get some air into his lungs but he keeps his lips pressed against Mickey’s jaw and down to his neck.

Mickey’s panting in his ear before he says, “Fuck… Ian, no, we have to stop.”

He pushes Ian slightly off of him, Ian stopping. Ian says, “I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry too… I can’t. I should go,” Mickey says. Ian nods and Mickey heads back inside, closing the door on Ian.

Ian turns around and takes a deep breath. He goes back to his own house and replays that kiss over and over again in his mind. He ignores what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	6. The Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian reads a poem in class that angers Mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it :D  
> As always, comments and kudos make my day ;) <3

_Friday, September 25th_

“Good afternoon everyone,” Mickey says once everyone is seated. “I know that it’s your last class of the day and you’re over it so we won’t do too much today.”

The class cheers and starts talking so Mickey interrupts, “We’re still going to do some work though, calm down.” Students start to boo him but he shushes them again and says, “After I take attendance we’ll start off right away with your poems. I want to try to get through them all today but if we can’t then some of you will do it on Monday. And just know that if you go today you’ll be graded easier than you would be Monday so don’t think otherwise.”

Ian has his poem done already. He wrote it on Wednesday night after leaving Mandy and Mickey’s place. He had some inspiration.

Mickey takes a couple volunteers other than Ian to go first. Ian doesn’t want to go first anyway. Third or so is good, he’s not first and he doesn’t have to wait long to go.

He ends up being fifth but whatever. “Gallagher, you’re up,” Mickey says.

Ian gets out of his seat and heads to the front of the class near Mickey’s desk. He has the paper with the poem he wrote on it, even though he has it memorized, it’s a security blanket.

He clears his throat and looks to his right at where Mickey is sitting at his desk with his body turned in his chair toward Ian. He nods his head and so Ian looks down at his paper and begins,

[ “](http://www.best-love-poems.com/poems.php?id=1213066) _[It's](http://www.best-love-poems.com/poems.php?id=1213066) forbidden _

_So I keep it hidden_

_It should never happen_

_But it came on so sudden_ ”

Ian takes a pause and looks briefly at Mickey before turning back to the class and continuing,

“ _I should not want to taste your lips_

_With that one delicious kiss_

_I shouldn't wonder whether it be_

_Soft and slow_

_To make me blush and glow_

_Or if it will be hard and needy_

_To make my hands_

_‘Oh so greedy’_

_I should stay away from you_

_And your lips_

_So I don’t taste that forbidden kiss._ ”

Ian heads back to his desk in the back of the class as the class oo's and ah’s. Mickey says, “Settle down. Okay, next?” And Ian doesn’t hear the rest after that.

He can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He can’t believe he just read that poem about kissing Mickey, well, it’s about a forbidden kiss but that has got Mickey written all over it. He looks up and at Mickey at his desk and he’s glaring at him. Fuck, shit, fuck.

He tries not to look at Mickey the rest of the class, instead trying to concentrate on the poems of his classmates.

 

The bell rings leaving just a few people left to do their poem readings on Monday. Ian gathers his things and is almost out the door but Mickey says, “Gallagher, a word,” so he stops and turns back around to meet Mickey at his desk.

Ian knows Mickey wants to talk to him about _them_ so they’re waiting for everyone to leave class. Once they’re alone Mickey unloads, “Are you trying to get me fired?”

“What? No, I would never-” Ian starts but gets interrupted.

“So then why the fuck would you write a poem like that and read it in class in front of everyone?” Mickey’s fuming.

Ian’s eyes are wide and he unleashes right back on Mickey, getting defensive. “I’m not the one who initiated the kiss between us the other night. That was all you. So don’t fucking tell me that this is my fault somehow. I did an assignment as I was told to do by my teacher. I wrote a poem and read it in class for a grade. You don’t like it then fucking fail me.”

Mickey’s a little shocked at how Ian just unloaded his anger onto him but that just makes him more defensive and angry as well. “If I knew this is what was going to happen after kissing you then I wish I never did it. If anyone even suspects anything, they could bring this to the principal and administration and have me fired. You need to understand that, Ian. I need this fucking job!”

They’re both silent and staring at each other. Mickey sighs and looks away. He says, “Just leave, I can’t do this with you anymore.”

Ian scoffs and just leaves without another word to him. Some nerve Mickey has. Getting mad at him and raising his voice at him for that poem. Ian didn’t say Mickey’s name in it or any other clue that it was even for him. He had no right to get pissed about it. If anything Ian should be pissed that Mickey led him on again the other night by kissing him.

 

There are some days that really piss Ian off that he can’t have a drink or nice joint. He can but it’ll fuck with his meds and he’s trying so hard to stay clean and be healthy. He doesn’t want to do anything to fuck up getting better. He doesn’t want to be depressed again since it was the lowest point in his life and he just can’t handle that again.

Today is one of those days.

 

Ian takes a shower after school before getting ready for his shift at Pete’s. He feels better after his long, hot shower but still just annoyed with the whole situation.

He decides not to shave so the light stubble on his face is still there. He puts on some dark blue jeans on, his brown boots, and a grey and white long sleeved shirt underneath his leather jacket. He has dinner with his siblings before telling Mandy to meet him at the car. They head to work together.

 

It’s pretty busy since it is Friday so Ian doesn’t have much time to think about Mickey and the poem problem. Instead, Ian decides to have a good time on his shift. He laughs and talks with Mandy, he serves customers their drinks and makes small talk with them, he flirts back with guys or girls who are talking/flirting with him, and he just tries to enjoy himself.

 

“Hey, you,” Kellan says bringing Ian’s attention to him.

“Hey!” Ian says, genuinely happy to see him. He’s become pretty friendly with him in the past couple weeks. They only ever hang out during Ian shifts and talk when he has a free moment but Kellan’s a great guy and Ian likes him. If Ian met Kellan before Mickey then he’s sure he’d be super into Kellan, but that isn’t what happened, and now he has no attraction to Kellan. Well, he has some, he’s not blind. Kellan is extremely attractive and talented, he’s also very sweet and caring, but he’s not Mickey, as Ian’s heart keeps telling him.

“How’s it going?” Kellan asks him.

“Busy as you can see,” Ian says with a chuckle, “But other than that, I’m good. Usual?”

“Yeah,” Kellan says, “JJ and Derek are at our table.”

Ian pours the beer into a pitcher for Kellan and the other guys before putting it on the bar top with three cups.

Kellan says, “Thanks,” and leaves some money for the beer and tip for Ian. “I’ll see you soon.”

Ian nods with a bright smile on his face.

 

“What’s going on with you and Kellan?” Mandy comes to stand next to him and asks him when Kellan leaves.

“Nothing’s going on,” Ian says with a small smile. “I just gave him his beer.”

“Mhm…. I see right through you, Gallagher,” Mandy says with a wink.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ian laughs, nudging her off to the side. She knows how into her brother Ian is but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t at least give Kellan a chance.

“Oh, you’re still sleeping over tonight, right?” Mandy asks him.

“You think it’s a good idea, you know with me and Mickey’s situation?” Ian asks her again for the fifth time since she’s asked him to sleep over.

“Ian, stop asking me if I’m sure because my answer won’t change. If you don’t want to that is fine but I honestly don’t think it makes a difference if you do sleep over. It’s not like you’re sleeping with Mickey. You’ll be in my bed,” Mandy says.

“Yeah, okay,” He says not wanting to piss her off anymore. He does want to sleep over and hang out with her, he’s just worried about what Mickey thinks of it, or if he even knows.

With that they get back to work as more and more people come in and start ordering drinks.

 

For a pretty crummy bar (it’s great, Ian loves it there, but it’s not the nicest place), they play really great music. They have their live bands that are always so great, but when they don’t have them they have great music playing, which is mainly because Pete doesn’t care and let’s the bartenders connect their music to the sound system.

Right now Ian is playing some of his music and people seem to be into it and they’re dancing near their tables or up on the stage reserved for the bands to play.

“This song is awesome,” Kellan says at the bar now.

“Right?” Ian agrees. “Awesome that Pete let’s us play our music.”

“You put this?” Kellan asks.

“Yeah,” Ian says with a smile. “Um, you guys want another?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kellan says with a small smile.

Ian turns around to fill up a new pitcher of beer for the guys. He turns back to Kellan who bites his lip and looks like he wants to ask Ian something. Ian also sees Mickey’s standing right behind Kellan. “So… I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?”

Fuck, right to it. Ian kinda likes that though, he doesn’t beat around the bush and just asks him. Ian is still pretty damn pissed at Mickey so he looks back at Kellan and grins at him. “I’d love to, how’s Sunday for you?” Ian looks back at Mickey and sees his face go from shocked to angry to hurt? Shit.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Kellan says with a smile bringing Ian back to their conversation.

Mickey scoffs and turns around to leave. Ian’s first instinct is to follow Mickey out of there but he can’t. They’re too busy. Kellan leaves money on the counter for him with a promise to be back soon. Ian smiles back and keeps working now with dread in the pit of his stomach.

“Was that my brother who was just in here?” Mandy asks him.

“Yeah… Tell you later,” He answers back not wanting to get into it now while people are waiting for them to serve them.

 

The rest of his shift Ian can’t keep thinking about those mistakes he just made. For one, he shouldn’t lead Kellan on like this. The guy really likes him, enough to actually ask him out, and Ian is just using him to get Mickey jealous. He likes Kellan, just not in the same way. Also, he shouldn’t have accepted the date in front of Mickey like that just to piss him off and make him jealous. He probably just ruined shit even more between them since they were fighting earlier that day. He needs to talk to Mickey later when he goes over to sleep over with Mandy, if not then in the morning when he sees him. He just hopes that if he knows he’s sleeping over that he doesn’t avoid him now.

 

The shift finally ends and Ian and Mandy drive back home. Ian parks the car in his driveway and they walk across the street to the Milkovich home. They go up to Mandy’s room quietly since all their bedrooms are on the same floor.

They close the door behind them in Mandy’s room and she asks, “Do you want sweats or something? I can see what I have or even what Mickey has.”

“Nah, I sleep in boxers anyway, or nude,” He says with a wink. She laughs and throws a pillow at him. “Where’s your bathroom though?”

“There’s one right when we came up the stairs next to Mickey’s room,” She says unbuttoning her jeans to start changing.

Ian nods and slips out of the room to try and be quiet as he makes his way to the bathroom. Someone opens the door next to the bathroom startling him for a second. Mickey comes out of the room asking, “Mandy?” He sees it’s Ian and looks confused. “What are you doing here?” He asks in a whisper.

“Sleepover,” He whispers back nodding his head back at Mandy’s room. “Can I come in for a second? Just wanna talk, I swear,” He adds, hands up in surrender.

Mickey rolls his eyes but moves to the side to let Ian come into his room. Ian walks inside and immediately loves it. It’s so Mickey. The bed is underneath the window to the side of the door, with a bookshelf next to a desk with scattered papers all over it on the wall in front of the door. There’s an armoire on the opposite wall of the bed, and next to the door on the other side is a full length mirror. There’s also a huge “STAY THE FUCK OUT” sign on his front door, which Ian loves more than anything.

Mickey closes the door and stands next to Ian who’s looking around his room. Mickey clears his throat and Ian says, “Sorry, uh, I really like your room. It’s very you.”

“How?” Mickey asks with his eyebrows raised.

“Well… The bookshelf full of books and I’m assuming most are of poetry. The scattered papers and books on and around your desk. The pictures you have up above the desk of your sisters, and another woman. The sign on the front door. I like it,” Ian says.

Mickey smiles softly and says, “That’s my mom in that picture with me and Mandy when we were kids,” pointing to the one picture Ian noticed.

“She’s gorgeous. You and Mandy look like her,” Ian says.

They make eye contact and Ian looks down with a small blush for saying that. He clears his throat and says, “Look, Mickey, I just wanna say sorry about today in class and at the bar. The kiss poem, it was about you, but no one knows it, I swear. I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry, I just had inspiration.”

Mickey sighs and says, “That’s why I came to the bar tonight, I wanted to apologize for how I behaved and yelled at you. I shouldn’t have done that and I am sorry. I just, hearing you accepting that date from that guy in front of me, I got angry again and left.”

Ian takes a step closer to Mickey and says, “I wanted to make you jealous.”

“Well it fuckin’ worked,” Mickey admits.

Ian smirks at him and Mickey shakes his head with a small laugh, “Ian, no. This doesn’t mean anything.”

“How could that not mean anything? You’re jealous of a date I didn’t even have with someone else and you kissed me two days ago,” Ian says all with a smirk on his face.

Mickey puts his hand out in front of him to stop Ian from taking another step closer. That was a mistake, cause now Mickey’s hand is flat against Ian’s chest and fuck, it feels good. Mickey removes his hand and tries to breathe evenly. He says, “The rules are still intact. I had a slip up and it won’t happen again. Go on your date with him, or don’t. Just don’t expect anything from me other than assignments and shit.”

Ian laughs making Mickey smile and chuckle as well. “This sucks,” Ian says.

“I know, but it’s how it’s gotta be,” Mickey says. “Now get the fuck outta my room, this is breaking every rule right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Ian says. He starts walking to the door before he stops and turns to see Mickey behind him. “Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?”

“No, Ian,” Mickey sighs.

Ian pouts and puts on the puppy dog eyes. “Please? I just don’t wanna sleep in this shirt, it smells like the bar, and do you really want me sleeping with your sister in just my boxers?”

Mickey groans and opens a drawer of his armoire. He looks through it and pulls out a tank top that’s green-ish on top and has grey on it and stripes. It’s a very random [tank top](https://45.media.tumblr.com/726332828df386c6c9aed93f8f178c8d/tumblr_mzt72buunK1sb16lio1_500.gif) but Ian doesn’t care cause Mickey’s giving him one of his shirts to sleep in and it looks like Mickey specifically chose it to give to him.

“Thanks,” Ian says with a small smile taking the top from him.

“I want it back though, not for you to keep,” Mickey says before Ian leaves.

“This your favorite?” Ian asks, teasing.

“One of them,” Mickey admits, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ian grins and chuckles lightly. He takes his shirt off and notices Mickey watching him, biting his bottom lip, before he slips the tank top on. “Oh, Mickey… Now you’re never getting it back,” He says with a devilish grin on his face.

Mickey laughs and says, “You’re such a little shit, and gonna get me in trouble. Get the fuck outta here.”

Ian winks at him before going into the bathroom. He grins to himself as he leans back against the closed door of the bathroom. Shaking out of it, he takes his jeans off and pulls the top of the tank top to his nose. It smells like Mickey and it smells amazing.

 

Ian goes to Mandy’s room and she’s already in bed with the lights off. He drops his clothes on the floor and crawls under the covers, laying down next to her. She mumbles, “Where were you?”

“Talking to your brother about something. He gave me a shirt to sleep in,” Ian says.

“You two are so fucked,” She mumbles, snuggling closer to Ian.

He holds her close and sighs. He knows, he knows.

* * *

The next day went by well. Ian had breakfast with the Milkoviches and spent a better part of the morning with them just hanging out. He made sure to bring his meds with him so he didn’t have to leave early to take them. After that his Saturday consisted of doing homework, getting groceries with Debbie, getting a run in for the day, having dinner with his siblings, then going to work. Ian decides he doesn’t want to go on the date with Kellan because it would be wrong of him. He doesn’t want to lead Kellan on so he calls him to let him know. He wanted to text but that’s pretty shitty to do.

 

“Hey, Ian,” Kellan answers the call.

“Hey, how are you?” Ian asks him.

“I’m good, you?”

“Not bad. So, I called about our date tomorrow. I’m sorry to have to do this over the phone but I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to go on a date,” Ian says immediately feeling bad.

“Oh, uh, why not?” Kellan asks.

“To be completely honest, I like this other guy and it’s really complicated, but it’d be wrong of me to go on a date with you when I don’t have those same feelings for you. I’m really sorry,” Ian says honestly.

“I appreciate the honesty, Ian, and I’m sad to hear that. You’re a great guy and I’d still really like to be your friend,” Kellan says.

Ian grins and answers, “Yeah, of course. I really do like you, Kellan, you’re a great guy.”

“Well we should still hang out sometime outside of the bar, just no dates,” Kellan says with a laugh.

“Totally,” Ian agrees. “I’ll talk to you soon, and I’ll definitely be seeing you Thursday at the bar.”

“Yeah, see you,” Kellan says before ending the call.

That went better than Ian expected. He didn’t expect Kellan to freak out or anything, he was just worried about really hurting his feelings, which he probably did, but not so bad since he wants to be friends still. Ian considers this a huge win.

 

Sunday was about the same. He finished up any homework he didn’t do the day before and then he went to the mall with Mandy, and brought the kids with them, all of them. Fiona was very happy about that. It gave her some free time to herself to just do whatever she wanted. When Ian got home, he saw that all she did was take a nap on the sofa with the TV still on. Then they all hung out, had dinner, and Ian went for a late night run before showering and going to bed.

* * *

Ian wakes up Monday morning excited about the day. Him and Mickey are as okay as it gets for right now. They aren’t fighting, which is great, and with the way things left off on Friday night, they were pretty flirty, and a bit Saturday morning too.

 

Ian walks into class and he’s very happy to be first in. He sees Mickey at the board writing stuff down for the day. He looks to see Ian walking in and over to him.

Mickey says, “Hey,” with a smile on his face.

“Hey,”  Ian says with a smile. “What’s up?”

“Oh you know, writing down that you guys have a test on Thursday,” Mickey says with a grin.

“You’re evil,” Ian says shoving Mickey’s shoulder.

“Well, I am a teacher,” Mickey says. He puts the chalk down and rubs his hands together to get rid of the dust on his fingers. “So how was the date yesterday?”

“Didn’t go,” Ian says simply leaning his hip against Mickey’s desk.

Mickey looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?” He asks.

“I don’t like Kellan the same way he likes me and it’d be wrong of me to lead him on like that, so I called him Saturday and told him the truth. He took it well, wants to be friends,” Ian explains.

Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah so that he’s there whenever you change your mind.”

“Getting a little jealous there, Mick?” Ian teases.

Mickey bites his bottom lip as he watches Ian and asks, “Are you wearing my shirt?”

People start walking into the classroom so Ian just winks at Mickey and heads on over to his seat. When he looks back at Mickey he’s watching him and he shakes his head at him when they make eye contact. Ian grins making Mickey chuckle.

 

A few minutes later class begins and Ian can tell that he’s making Mickey feel some type of way for wearing his shirt in class today. He’s just happy that Mickey’s not bad about it, and actually still being flirty and teasing with him.

 

During one of the student’s poem reading Ian gets a text that has him smiling like the Joker.

**Mickey:** You’re such a little shit.

Ian looks at Mickey who meets his eye. Ian undoes the buttons of his green plaid shirt slowly, showing the tank top underneath. Mickey watches him the whole time and when Ian’s done the class starts to clap for the presenter who just finished their poem. Ian grins and sends Mickey a text back.

Mickey snaps back to reality and thanks her before calling up the last guy.

**Ian:** Pay attention you’re missing out on the wonderful poems ;)

**Mickey:** My first text was right. You’re a little shit.

Ian looks back at Mickey who’s suppressing a smile so Ian just grins at him and turns his attention to the last student who’s almost done his poem. The rest of the class time goes back to them being ‘professional’. Ian just wants Mickey to text him again. He knows he won’t but a guy can dream, and that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	7. The Truth [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds out the truth about why they moved to Idaho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of this chapter, something kinda big happens and I don't want anybody getting mad at me about it. I don't wanna say anything else but yeah... I'll say some more in the end notes

_ Friday, October 2nd, 2015 _

 

Ian has had a pretty great week. After telling Mickey that he didn’t like Kellan in that way, they’ve gotten along a lot better. They still can’t go out or hang out or whatever cause of the whole Mickey being Ian’s teacher thing, but they have been pretty damn flirty. Mickey now knows that Ian doesn’t like Kellan and he knows that he wants him, which it makes easier to be friendly with him. Too friendly sometimes, but Ian sure as fuck isn’t complaining. 

 

Ian’s therapy session went well. He still had a long way to go in his feelings about his disorder, but he really likes his doctor so far. 

He had a weird afternoon though after his session. Fiona came to pick him up, leaving the kids at home to do their homework. 

He got in the passenger side and she asked him her usual question, “How was it?”

“Good,” Ian said per usual. He doesn’t really like to talk about his sessions. Maybe when he gets more comfortable about it all he will.

“You know you can tell me anything, Ian. We don’t have to talk about your sessions but I won’t stop asking you about them,” Fiona said.

“I know,” Ian said simply. “What’s for dinner?”

Fiona sighed. “Thought we’d order some Chinese, not feeling up to cooking today,” She said.

“You okay?” Ian turned to look at her.

“Yeah, fine,” She said looking at him briefly before turning back to the road. “Oh, one thing, I need you home Saturday night. I need to talk to you all during the day and it’s- I just would rather you be home that night.”

Ian looked at her confused. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“We’ll talk about it Saturday,” She said finally.

Ian’s eyebrows raised and said, “Alright,” and dropped it for now. She would tell them what’s up on Saturday.

He still had no idea what it was about but he trusts his sister and whatever it may be, he knows they’ll be okay. They’re Gallaghers for fuck sakes.

 

Despite having a test in Mickey’s class yesterday, he still really likes him. He honest to God, is trying not to like him, but that’s basically impossible. Mickey is so amazing, there is no way Ian can stop liking him. If anything he’s falling more in  _ like _ with him. If he isn’t careful it’ll turn into love before they even get to go on another date. Oh, and they so will go on another date. Ian just has to wait until he’s no longer Mickey’s student. At least it’s October now, so that gives them another eight months. Okay, no thinking about June because that just makes Ian depressed, it’s so far away. 

 

Saturday rolls around and Ian doesn’t wanna get out of bed. His internal clock wakes him up at six am, even though he went to sleep like three hours ago. He gets up and goes to his bathroom to take his meds, and to take a piss. He goes back into bed and tries to fall back asleep. 

After thirty minutes of trying to sleep and not getting anywhere he decides to just start the day. He puts on some track pants and a tank top under a sweater, and his running shoes. He puts his earphones on and goes out for a run. Everyone is still asleep so the house is completely silent. He stretches outside on the porch before going down the few steps and starting his run. 

He loves to run in the early morning. The weather is crisp and it smells great out. The view is also great. He finds a small lake to run by and he just loves it so much. 

 

Ian gets back home forty minutes later and the house is still very silent. He goes back down to his room and to his bathroom to take a shower. 

Clean and now starving, he puts on some sweatpants and puts on his blue sweater without a shirt under. He zips it up halfway as he walks upstairs to the kitchen. 

He makes some breakfast for himself. Either the smell of the the coffee or Ian being loud that woke Fiona up cause she’s joining him in the kitchen, tying her robe tighter around her waist. 

“Hey, sorry was I being loud?” Ian asks.

“Nope, just couldn’t sleep any longer,” She said with a small smile. She walks over to the coffee machine and pours herself a big mug of coffee. She puts a bit of milk in it and then just sits at the island sipping at it while Ian cooks. “Whatcha making?”

“Eggs and toast,” He says scooping the eggs onto a plate and grabbing his toasted bread. He sits down next to Fiona where his own mug of coffee is already waiting for him. He asks her, “You hungry?”

“No, I’m good with coffee right now. Thanks, sweetie,” She says. 

Ian eats his food and Fiona drinks her coffee in silence. It’s not awkward, it never is, it’s just different today. Ian knows Fiona needs to talk to them all about something but he has no idea what it is, if it’s good or bad or even devastating. Did she get a job? Did Frank not actually die and is fucking with them all? Is Monica back? He had no fucking idea and it’s making him feel weird inside. 

 

After Ian’s done his breakfast he washes his one dirty dish and the pan before putting it away. Fiona stays where she is and doesn’t move even after Ian leaves the room. He decides to go watch some TV since it’s not even eight am yet and the kids won’t be up for a while, nor does he wanna do homework this early. He doesn’t have much homework but it’s too fucking early to do it. 

 

Debbie comes downstairs with Liam around nine thirty am, with an exhausted looking Carl a few minutes later. Carl’s rubbing his eyes and yawning, his hair a wild mess. Ian calls to him from the sofa. “Late night last night, bud?” He says laughing. 

Carl flips him the bird making Ian laugh harder. Fucking teenagers man. Ian is running on three hours of sleep and Carl’s tired even though he probably slept at least eight. 

Ian can hear them eating breakfast so he decides to go down to his room to see what he has to do before school on Monday. While he studies he ends up falling asleep. There’s a reason Ian isn’t doing well in math class.

 

Ian wakes up around noon when his phone vibrates loudly on his bedside table. He snaps awake and looks around confused. He sees the open math textbook next to him and realizes what happened. He groans and rubs his eyes. He grabs his phone and sees a snapchat from Mandy and a text from her. Ian thinks he might need more friends than just Mandy, but then he realizes he doesn’t really want to look for other friends.

The snap chat she sent him is just her in her unicorn onesie with her tongue out. She wrote across the screen,  _ Bored af _ .

He sends her back a picture of his open textbook and writing,  _ I fucking hate math _ . He then opens his messages to see her text.

**Mandy:** Work is gonna suck without you tonight. You find out yet why you had to take it off?

**Ian:** Not yet, hopefully soon. I have no idea what to make of it and it’s freaking me out tbh

**Mandy:** I’m sure everything is okay. I’m heading into work earlier today cause of this so it better be lol

**Ian:** U and Ken are great, tell her thanks for me again. Love you. You know I’d replace you if you needed it. 

**Mandy:** I know. Love you too. Get back to studying.

**Ian:** :( 

Ian puts his phone back down and looks back at his math book. He groans, closing it shut, he decides to leave it to later or whatever. He does his homework for Mickey’s class, which isn’t much, so it gets done very quickly. His major thing for this weekend is to study math but it’s just so damn boring. 

 

They all have lunch together. Well, minus Fiona. She says she has some errands to run and is gone for a couple hours. 

Molly came over after lunch when Carl texted her and they’ve been in the living room playing video games all afternoon. Debbie is up in her room talking to some friends from back home about her new school and boys, or whatever fifteen year old girls do. Liam’s sitting with the other two on the floor but he’s coloring. Ian’s just watching them play, he has nothing better to do. He wants to text Mickey to see what he’s doing with an empty house. He’s been thinking about it for the past thirty minutes and decides to just do it.

**Ian:** Lucky you having the house all to yourself over there while I’m stuck here with all these kids

Ian stares at the screen for a few seconds thinking ‘Oh my God, did I literally just text him’, sure they’ve texted before but that was Mickey initiating it last time, and before that his texts got ignored, and before that they hadn’t known he would be his teacher. 

**Mickey:** Not all to myself yet, Mandy’s still here.

**Ian:** Oh, she told me she was going in early. When’s she leaving?

**Mickey:** So that you know when I’ll be alone and you can come corner me? 

Ian laughs out loud and texts back.

**Ian:** You’re making me sound like some kind of predator 

**Mickey:** If the shoe fits…

**Ian:** Fuck off 

**Mickey:** Lol she’s leaving soon, tough guy

**Ian:** Good to know :)

**Mickey:** Little shit. Now stop texting me I got work to do.

**Ian:** But you need a break

**Mickey:** Do you not want your test grade back on Monday?

**Ian:** I’d rather keep texting you

**Mickey:** Okay, Casanova, I seriously gotta keep grading these things though. 

**Ian:** Fine but I’ll be here if you need a break :p

**Mickey:** Good to know 

Ian smiles and puts his phone back down. He can’t keep the smile off his face until now.

 

“I’m home,” Fiona calls out as she walks inside. She comes into the living room and says, “Oh, hey, Molly.”

“Hey,” Molly says without taking her eyes off of the game. 

“Where’s Debbs?” Fiona asks Ian.

“Her room,” He says. “Where’ve you been?”

“Had something to do. Hey, Carl, Molly has to go home now, need to talk to you guys about something,” She says directing her attention to Carl.

“Game is almost done, few more minutes,” Carl says pushing hard on the buttons on the controller. 

“Fine,” She says before turning around and heading upstairs. Ian watches her go and that weird feeling he’s been feeling all day returns. He just needs to know what is going on.

She comes back down a few minutes later with Debbie on her heel. The kids game finishes and Molly says goodbye before heading back to her place. 

“I need to tell you guys something, it’s not easy for me to do,” She starts off. Carl and Liam sit on the sofa with Debbie and Ian, all waiting for her to continue. 

She moves to sit on the coffee table in front of them and takes a big breath in and then releasing it. “I just want you to know that I am okay and getting better.” She takes a small pause to breathe in again, no one is able to say anything because they don’t know what she’s getting at or they do but they’re scared to even think it. “I have cervical cancer,” She finally drops it on them. 

Debbie’s hands cover her mouth instantly and Carl looks around at them confused. “Are you serious?” He asks her.

“I wouldn’t be joking about something like this, kiddo,” She says to him.

“How? When?” Debbie asks her. Ian looks at her cause he can’t look at Fiona right now and he sees tears in her eyes.

“I found out before we moved here. Moving here was because of it actually. There’s a specialist here that can help me out. There’s also an aunt of ours that has been helping me out,” She explains.

“An aunt?” Ian asks her, eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, Monica’s older sister. She used to take care of her when they were kids. She’s a survivor of breast cancer and has been coming with me to my chemotherapy sessions and-”

“You started chemo?” He cuts her off.

“Yeah about three weeks ago… I’m actually wearing a wig cause it started to make me lose my hair so I just shaved it all off. Looks real, huh?” She asks trying to make it sound less heavy. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Fiona?!” Ian says loudly, standing up and moving out of this weird circle they made. 

“Ian, where are you going?” She asks him, standing up now too. “We need to talk about this.”

“No we don’t! You kept it from us this long,” He snaps at her, putting his shoes on. 

“Ian!” She says moving to follow him but he’s already out the door and running across the street. 

Fiona calls to him one more time from the porch but doesn’t follow him further. She doesn’t want to push him. She just dropped a huge bomb on them and he’s already dealing with so much, with his disorder, Mickey, school, work, she didn’t want to add to it by telling her about the big c. She just couldn’t hide it any longer. She thought she would tell them when her hair started falling out but she chickened out and bought a wig and pretended for a little longer. She tried to hide all the nausea and pain, but it was all becoming so overwhelming and draining to her that she had to tell them. 

 

Ian knocks on Mickey’s door, more like bangs on it until Mickey’s opening the door. “What are you-” He starts to ask before Ian is clinging to him and tears are running down his face. 

“Ian, what’s wrong?” He asks worried, holding him close. He looks over his shoulder and sees Fiona watching them with a sad face and what looks like her crying silently. 

He takes some steps backwards pulling Ian in with him and then closes the door. He says, “Ian, shhh, I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ian says through his tears, face in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

“Shh, it’s okay,” He says. “Why don’t you go up to my room, I’ll be right there.” 

Ian nods and lets go of Mickey. He looks at him and Mickey nods his head so Ian heads upstairs and goes into his bedroom. 

Mickey looks back outside and sees that Fiona went back inside. Molly comes out of the living room asking, “What’s going on?”

“Everything is fine. Stay down here, I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” He tells her.

She nods and goes back to the living room. Mickey goes up to his room and finds Ian sitting at the edge of his bed. He says, “Sorry for this…”

Mickey closes his door and goes to sit next to Ian. He says, “You need to tell me what’s going on, Ian.”

Ian looks down at his hands in his lap. Mickey can see the tears still rolling down his cheeks. He says finally, “Fiona has cancer.”

It’s like a blow to his heart. He can’t believe he just said those words. The tears come harder and faster and soon he’s sobbing again. He can feel Mickey’s arms around him pulling him close. He can feel him pulling him down so they’re laying down. Ian cries hard onto his chest, grabbing onto his sweater tight. Mickey’s holding him close, a reassuring hand soothing him with gentle strokes up and down his back. Ian cries and cries until he falls asleep with his head on Mickey’s chest. 

 

Ian rolls over onto his side before he snaps awake. He’s sitting up in a bed that is unfamiliar to him. It’s dark in the room so he can’t even tell by the room where he is. Then he remembers. Fiona has cancer. He came to Mickey’s. He fell asleep in his bed. Fuck. 

He’s sitting in the darkness for a while. He doesn’t know how long cause there’s no clock or phone in here. He left his phone at home. 

The bedroom door creaks open and some light pours into the room. Mickey pokes his head in and sees Ian sitting up in bed. He gives him a small smile and says, “You’re up.”

Ian shrugs a shoulder. Mickey comes into the room and sits in front of Ian. Ian moves closer to him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He mumbles, “Thank you.”

Mickey’s arms wrap around Ian’s back as he breathes Ian’s scent in. He doesn’t say anything. What can he say?

They let go of each other and Mickey says, “Come downstairs, I made dinner.”

“Not really hungry…” Ian says.

“At least try. For me?” He asks him with a small smile. 

“Dick,” Ian says with a small laugh. He then frowns again. 

“C’mon,” Mickey says as he gets up. He holds out a hand to Ian, who takes it. They go downstairs and head to the kitchen. They pass by the living room to see Molly eating while watching TV. 

Mickey puts them a plate of chicken and rice each and they sit at the table together. They sit in silence as Mickey eats and Ian picks at his food. Mickey gives him a look and Ian takes a bite of his food. It’s really good but he can’t even think about eating right now. 

When Mickey’s done eating he says, “You should talk to Fiona.”

“Not happening,” Ian says. 

“Ian, she’s your sister,” Mickey tries.

“She’s my guardian who didn’t fucking tell her kids that she has cancer since before we moved here. There’s no way I am going back home tonight and talking to her,” Ian says, ending that argument. 

Mickey nods his head. He brings his empty plate to the sink to rinse it off before putting it in the dishwasher. Ian joins him at the counter with his still full plate. He says, “It was good, just can’t eat…”

“You can eat some when you get hungry,” Mickey says putting it into a tupperware with the rest of it. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure,” Ian says following Mickey to the living room. 

They let Molly finish her TV show before they put on a movie. Molly gives them the big sofa and she goes to sit on the smaller one. 

At some point during the movie Mickey turns the lamp off and they’re in complete darkness, except for the light from the television. 

Ian rests his head on his arms on the armrest. He’s seen this movie before so he closes his eyes, they still feel heavy from all the crying he did earlier. 

 

“Ian,” Mickey says shaking Ian’s legs lightly. 

Ian blinks his eyes open and sees Mickey looking at him from the other end of the couch. Ian has his legs in Mickey’s lap. “Sorry,” He says moving to sit up. 

“It’s okay, c’mon, you can sleep upstairs,” Mickey says. Ian notices that it’s just them in the room, Molly must have gone to bed. 

They go upstairs and into Mickey’s room. “You want a shirt or something to sleep in? I don’t know if you’re hot in that sweater or not.”

“A shirt would be good,” He says sitting on the bed. 

He pulls out a black shirt that says  _ Destroy _ on it with an image underneath. Ian takes the shirt from him and Mickey says, “Okay, uh, I’m gonna sleep downstairs, you can sleep in here,” Mickey says grabbing some stuff. 

“You don’t have to. I mean, it doesn’t have to be weird,” Ian says. 

“Ian…” Mickey starts.

Ian interrupts him, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Mickey watches him and nods his head. “Okay, alright. I’ll be back,” He says. 

Ian gives him a small smile. Mickey leaves the room so Ian zips his sweater off and pulls the t-shirt over his head. It’s tight on him but it smells like Mickey so he smiles. He puts his sweater at the edge of the bed and gets under the covers. 

Mickey comes back into the room in grey sweatpants and a grey tank top. He puts his other clothes on his desk chair before going back to the door. He closes it and the light, putting them in complete darkness. He slips into the bed next to Ian. There’s space between them but they’re in the same bed and Ian loves it. It’s under the worst conditions but he’s still there with Mickey. 

Ian takes a big breath in through his nose and exhale from his mouth. 

“C’mere,” Mickey whispers, moving his arm up. 

Ian moves closer to him. He feels Mickey’s arm wrap around his back so he puts his head down on Mickey’s chest. He breathes in again but not as big as before. He puts a hand on Mickey’s stomach feeling it move up and down with his breath. He can also feel Mickey’s heart beat fast and he smiles at that because his heart is beating so fast right now. 

They don’t say anything. Mickey knows Ian is grateful, and Ian knows Mickey will be here for him. Ian holds onto Mickey’s shirt a bit and Mickey rubs his back soothingly. 

He lets those tears loose, not being able to stop them. He cries silently on Mickey’s chest until he falls asleep in his arms for the second time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you have to keep reading (obv) to find out what happens with Fiona and her having cancer. In the book the mother has cancer and it's stage four so she passes away. I haven't decided if I am going to do that because like I said in the first chapter, this is very loosely based off that book. If I do decide that happens then I will warn you with a minor character death tag or something. Please don't be mad at me!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	8. The Truth [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona revealed the truth in why they moved to Idaho. Can Ian forgive her for lying to them for weeks and be the rock she needs him to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Love you <3

_Sunday, October 4th, 2015_

Ian’s internal clock wakes him up and he knows it’s because he needs to take his medication. He stretches his arms out to the side and his arm hits the empty space next to him. He opens his eyes and sees he is alone in Mickey’s room. He looks around the room and he smiles to himself softly. He likes waking up in Mickey’s bed, though it would have been better with Mickey next to him.

 

Ian waits in the bed for Mickey to come back. He waits what feels like fifteen minutes and gets bored of it. Plus he really needs to pee, so he gets out of bed and tiptoes out of the room to the bathroom, which is right next to his room.

He exits the bathroom and decides to just go back to Mickey’s bed and relax a bit. He is definitely not ready to go home now and face Fiona. She’s probably already awake knowing her so it’s not like he could even sneak back in without her noticing.

Ian walks into the room and sees Mickey’s back in the room, sitting at the edge of the bed, still in his pajamas too.

“Hey,” Mickey says when Ian enters the room, closing the door behind him.

“Hey,” Ian says back, coming to sit next to Mickey.

“Thought you left until I heard the toilet and figured it’s not the girls yet,” Mickey says.

“Not ready to go back yet,” Ian says looking down at his hands in his lap.

Mickey gets up and gets back into bed. Ian watches Mickey as he lays down on his back with his head in his arms. He says with a small smirk, “I’m into this if you’re trying to seduce me…”

Mickey laughs and kicks him from under the covers. He says, “I’m not trying to seduce you, dumb ass.”

“Well, whatever you’re _not_ doing is working for me,” Ian says crawling up the bed.

“Ian, no,” Mickey warns bringing his hands out to try to stop him but his tone is playful.

Ian grabs Mickey’s wrists in his hand and pins them above his head. Mickey looks up at Ian and sees his strong arm holding his two wrists above him, and fuck if it’s not just turning him on like crazy. He bites down on his bottom lip and Ian’s eyes get drawn there instantly. He licks his own lips and closes his eyes for a second. He can smell Mickey and he smells like cigarettes and his wonderful scent that Ian got to smell sleeping on his chest last night. He breathes out before letting go of Mickey’s wrists. He plops down on the bed next to Mickey, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” Ian says softly.

Mickey turns his head to look at him and he looks pained. Ian turns to look at him too and he continues, “I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just, with all this shit going on, you’re the only thing bringing me any happiness, and I know it’s wrong because of our situation… I just can’t help it sometimes. I’m sorry, Mick.”

“I know,” Mickey says simply. He’s not going to say it’s okay because they both know it’s not, but also because Mickey has stepped over the lines when it came to Ian.

The door opens and it’s Mandy saying, “Who are you talking-?” before she sees the two of them laying in bed side by side. “Ian?!”

“Hey, Mands,” Ian says sitting up. Mickey shot right up the second the door opened.

“What are you doing here? And why are you two in bed together? Oh God, don’t tell me you two banged,” Mandy says. She came into the room and closed the door behind her.

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey says. “No, we didn’t bang.”

“Then what the hell is he doing in your bed in your shirt, Mick?” Mandy asks looking between the two of them.

“Fiona has cancer,” Ian says blatantly.

Mandy stares at him blank faced. “What?” She asks.

“That was her big news yesterday. She has cervical cancer and started chemo three weeks ago,” He elaborates the rest of what he knows.

“Oh my God,” She says coming to sit next to him. She hugs him and says, “I’m so sorry, Ian.”

“Thanks,” He says holding her tight for a few seconds.

“When did she find out?” Mandy asks.

“Before the move. That’s why we’re here apparently,” Ian says, “Look, I don’t really wanna talk about it. Um, do you think you can get my meds for me at home?”

“When were you supposed to take them?” Mickey asks from the other side of the bed where he is standing.

“Usually take them at like six or seven, whenever I wake up,” Ian says.

“Ian, I think you should just get them yourself. You’re going to have to go home at some point,” Mandy says.

“You can’t avoid her forever. You need to talk to her,” Mickey says. “And your meds are important.”

“I know, why do you think I asked her to go get them?” Ian snaps, getting up.

“Ian…” Mandy says trying to calm him.

Ian looks down at her, then at Mickey. He says, “Sorry, fuck, sorry. Forget it. I’ll just leave since I’ve overstayed my welcome,” as he walks towards the bedroom door. He looks to Mickey again, “Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“Ian,” Mickey says going up to him. Ian turns to face him and Mickey puts his hand on his cheek making him look into his eyes. He says, “You are always welcome here so don’t say shit like that, okay? I- we will always be here for you.”

Ian nods his head once and says softly, “Okay.”

“Do you usually eat before or after you take your pills?” Mickey asks him.

“After since I take them right when I wake up,” Ian says. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll go take them now and eat, and I’ll talk to Fiona.”

Mandy hands Ian his sweater and she gives him a small reassuring smile. He takes it and says bye to both of them before heading downstairs and out the door.

 

Ian walks across the street but can’t get himself to go inside yet. He sits on his porch for a few minutes just enjoying the silence and the sun shining bright above him. It’s pretty chilly out since it is October now but it’s still pretty nice out for early morning. It’s moments like this he wishes he had a cigarette, or five, right now.

The front door behind him opens. Ian doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“You’re back,” Fiona says sitting down next to him.

Ian doesn’t look at her. Instead he stands up and says, “I need to take my meds.” He heads inside, leaving her sitting outside on the porch.

Ian doesn’t see or hear anyone else awake. He heads down to his room and to his bathroom to take his meds. He stands at the sink, head bowed between his shoulder blades, waiting for the small wave of nausea to pass. He didn’t end up eating at all last night so take the pills on a really empty stomach isn’t helping him right now. The nausea passes so he strips down and gets in the shower. Once he’s clean and dressed in new clothes, he heads upstairs to get something to eat. But mostly he wants coffee.

Of course, Fiona is sitting at the kitchen island waiting for him. She’s in a huge white robe over her pajamas that are pink and white. The thing that he notices the most though is the headscarf she has on. “No wig today?” Ian asks walking past her. He goes to the coffee machine and pours himself a mug.

“I’ll wear it when I leave the house. No point in wearing it in the house now that you kids know,” She says.

Ian scoffs, putting his mug down. He goes to the cupboard that has the cereal and grabs the milk out of the fridge. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and goes to the kitchen table with it and his coffee.

“Are we going to talk about this, Ian?” Fiona asks him from where she’s sitting at the island.

“After,” Ian says around a mouthful of cinnamon toast crunch.

She lets him eat in silence after that. She watches as he gets up and puts his dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then turn to face her.

“Where we doin’ this?” He asks her, arms crossed over his chest.

She stands up and says, “Let’s go to the living room.”

Ian follows her to the living room and they sit next to each other on the sofa, with a space between them. “Do you want me to explain or do you want to just ask me questions?” Fiona asks him, letting him decide how he wants this to happen.

“Explain first,” Ian says simply.

Fiona sits facing him, legs crossed on the sofa, hands in her lap. She says, “I went to the doctor before Frank died. I was having bad pains. I didn’t get the results back until after Frank died, which was a few days to a week later. It was unbelievably hard not to tell you guys right away. It was killing me to know that I’m not even thirty and have cervical cancer, but then to keep it from you hurt even more.”

“What do you need to do to survive this?” Ian asks her.

“I started chemo three weeks ago like I told you all yesterday. It’s supposed to be helping me but all it’s doing is making me nauseous all the time. I am exploring the option of a radical hysterectomy with a removal of pelvic lymph nodes in case the chemo doesn’t end up stopping the cancer or the cancer is at risk of spreading. I’d rather not do the hysterectomy because what if one day I want kids. If I do the surgery then I won’t have that option,” She explains.

“But if that will get rid of the cancer right away why not just do it?” Ian asks her confused.

“My doctor says we’re not there yet. I don’t need to do the surgery if the chemo works. I don’t want make a rash decision and do the surgery if I don’t need to end up doing it,” She tells him.

“What did you tell the kids? And does Lip know?” Ian asks her.

“I told them that the chemo is working so far and that if anything changes I will let them know. I haven’t told them about the surgery. Yes, Lip knows. I told him before the move,” She tells him.

“Lip knew before we moved here?!” Ian asks raising his voice.

“Ian, shh,” She says in fear of the others waking up. “I had to tell him, it was killing me to not tell at least one of you. He knew something was up before we moved and it spilled out.”

Ian scoffs and looks away from her. “What about this aunt you mentioned?” He asks her.

“Her name is Lilian, and she’s such a sweet woman. I didn’t even know she existed until Monica disappeared this last time. Frank told me in one of his drunken stupors. He said he would give me her number if he could spend the night in the house. I called her the next morning and she told me she hasn’t seen Monica in ten years and hasn’t spoken to her in at least a couple years. We spoke for an hour. She wanted to know all about us and she sounded really sweet so I told her about all of us and she cannot wait to meet you. She told me she’s a survivor of breast cancer and has had a double mastectomy. When I found out I had cancer I called her right away and she told me she would help me through this. She hasn’t let me down, Ian. She referred me to a specialist here in Idaho and that is why we moved here. She put us all on her health care and it’s been covering my bills and your meds and therapy. She’s been coming with me to chemo and sitting with me during those few hours,” Fiona explains.

“She sounds great,” Ian says simply. He means it but he’s still very mad at Fiona and it’s not like having a helpful and nice aunt will make him excited anyway.

“She really is, Ian. She’s nothing like Monica. She would have been an amazing mother if she was able to have kids. That’s why I decided that, if worst case happens and I don’t survive this at all, I want Lilian to adopt Debbie, Carl, and Liam,” She says in a rush.

“What?! You want this stranger to take care of them?” Ian asks getting angry. How the fuck can she do this to him, to them?

“She’s not a stranger, Ian. She’s family, and she’s been taking care of me, of us, for months,” She says, defending her aunt.

“Why can’t I take care of them? I’m eighteen now,” Ian asks.

“Exactly, you’re eighteen, Ian. What about college and your life?” She says.

“You’ve been doing this since you were fourteen, I can take care of them,” Ian says. Fiona’s silent for a second and Ian realizes something. “Is it because I’m Bipolar? Is that why you want her to take care of them and not me?”

“What? Ian, how could you ask me that? It’s not why, not at all!” She says, hurt that he’d think that. “I love you so much, Ian. I love all of you, and that is why if this doesn’t work out for me and I can’t beat this, I want Lilian to take care of them until they are eighteen. You have college to think about and so does Lip. I know that you are completely capable of taking care of them. You’ve been as much as a help to everyone as I have been, but I don’t want you to be stuck raising kids and missing out on your life.”

“You can’t take them away from me, Fiona. If you’re gone and Lip is off being in school or working or whatever the fuck he ends up being good at somewhere else, you cannot leave me alone. You cannot take them from me, I won’t let you,” Ian says with tears in his eyes and anger building up more. He storms out of the room and down to his bedroom. He puts his shoes and a sweater on, grabs his phone and his keys, and runs up the stairs.

Fiona is standing by the front door with tears falling down her cheeks. “Ian, please don’t leave,” She says trying to block his way.

“Get out of the way,” Ian says harshly.

Fiona hasn’t seen him like this since Monica left them and he went off the rails, before he got diagnosed. She moves to the side and watches as Ian marches down the steps and walks across the street, right back to the Milkovich home.

Ian walks across the street but he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Ian walks up the steps and is knocking on Mickey’s front door but he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Ian keeps knocking until the door opens but he doesn’t even realize it.

Ian can see Mickey talking to him but he can’t hear him. He starts to cry and Mickey pulls him inside and closes the door behind them.

Mickey’s trying to get him to say something or answer back but he doesn’t. Ian is silently crying, tears falling down his cheeks fast, but he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

Mickey brings Ian to the bathroom on the same floor and closes the door behind them. Ian can feel Mickey taking his phone and keys out of his hands and putting them on the ground. He can feel Mickey remove his sweater from him.

And all at once he can feel and see water pouring down on him. Ian snaps out of it and looks up at Mickey who’s letting the water of the showerhead pour down on him.

“What the hell, Mickey?!” Ian says trying to cover his face from the water.

Mickey shuts the water off and says, “You weren’t answering me and all you were doing was crying. You were freaking me out, I didn’t know what else to do.” Ian looks down and sees he’s still in his clothes sans his sweater. Mickey says, “Take your clothes off, I’ll put them in the dryer, and I’ll bring you something else to wear in the meantime. You can take a shower also.”

Ian nods his head. Mickey leaves the room so Ian pulls off his wet shirt, jeans, and boxers, and putting them on the sink.

While Ian takes a shower he can hear the door opening and then closing. He peaks out the curtain and sees dry clothes on the sink waiting for him. He smiles softly at that.

* * *

“Soon I’m going to have no clothes left, they’ll all be at your place,” Mickey says when Ian joins him in the living room.

Ian chuckles lightly. “Your clothes are too small on me anyway,” He says dropping his sweater over the armrest of the sofa.

“I can tell,” Mickey says looking at Ian’s arm muscles in that grey t-shirt. He bites his bottom lip.

“Stop that,” Ian says to him.

Mickey looks up at him and says, “Stop what?”

Ian sits down next to him on the sofa. “Biting your lip like that, it drives me crazy,” Ian says, reflexively licking his bottom lip.

They stare at each other for a moment before Mickey clears his throat and breaks the eye contact. Ian asks, “Can I borrow your phone charger? Left my phone at home last night and it died.”

“Yeah, up in my room, I’ll go get it,” Mickey says getting up.

Ian sits in the living room and waits for Mickey to come back. He wonders if Mandy is back in bed or left for work already. He has no idea what time it is right now.

“Here,” Mickey says holding his hand out for Ian’s phone. He gives it to him and Mickey plugs it into the wall near the TV.

“Where’s everyone?” Ian asks him when he comes back to sit on the sofa near him.

“Molly should be up soon, and Mandy went back to bed not too long after you left. She slept like three hours before seeing you, and she has work in a few hours,” Mickey tells him.

“I don’t even know what time it is,” Ian comments.

Mickey says, “It’s like eight thirty.”

“Wow. So much happened, doesn’t feel like it’s still that early,” Ian says.

“I take it it didn’t go so well when you went home,” Mickey says.

“It went horribly. She could have the hysterectomy now and this could all go away but she said she doesn’t want to do that now just in case the chemo works, but how does she even know it’ll work?” Ian asks.

“Ian, a hysterectomy is a big deal. If the chemo is working so far and not spreading the cancer then she doesn’t need to do the surgery now, or even ever,” Mickey explains.

Ian sighs. “I know, I’m just so mad at her. You know she wants this random new aunt of ours to adopt the kids in case shit goes wrong and she dies. How can she do that to me?! She can’t take them away from me.”

Mickey puts his hand on Ian’s knee and says, “Ian, listen to me. Fiona is preparing for the worst case scenario and is making sure that you will all be okay. She wants to keep protecting you and giving you all that she can, like she always has tried to do. This aunt of yours could be a good thing for those kids. Liam still has like what, ten years until he’s out of the house? That’s a long time for you to have to take care of him. She wants you to live your life. You shouldn’t have to be tied down with kids at the age of eighteen.”

“She said the same thing… But Mick, she has been doing it with the five of us since she was fourteen, and you’re doing it with your sisters. Why doesn’t she think I can do it too? I’m stable on my meds, I have a job… I can protect them,” Ian says.

Mickey squeezes Ian’s knee once. “Fiona took care of you from a young age cause she didn’t have a choice. I’m taking care of my sisters cause they have no one else. Fiona is giving you a choice. She is not forcing three kids on you to take care of like your parents did to her with the five of you. She wants your brother to stay in college and work towards being successful, and she wants you to graduate high school and then go to college and also be a success. You can’t think of it as her trying to take them away from you because that isn’t what she is doing, Ian. You think she wants to even think about this? To think about what happens if this all goes to shit and she doesn’t get better? To think about you and your siblings being left without another guardian? To think about being ill but still doing her best to take care of the four of you every single day? This is when she needs you the most, Ian. Your older brother is still in Chicago, Debbie, Carl, and Liam are too young to be the rock she needs right now. She needs you to help her out. She needs you to make it easier on her, not harder like you’re doing right now. She’s not blaming you for that, I know she isn’t, because she knows how hard this is on you, but you need to be there for her.”

Ian wipes his tears away and says, “I know all of that, Mick, I do, but I’m just so fucking mad at her for keeping this a secret for so long.”

“So be mad at her, but don’t cut her out now. She needs you,” Mickey says simply.

Ian nods his head. “Not really up to going back home right now though, you mind if I hang out here?” He asks him.

“Yeah, sure. Uh, I was gonna go do some work upstairs,” Mickey says but Ian cuts him off with, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

“Okay,” Mickey says. “You know where I am if you need anything.”

Ian nods. When Mickey leaves he gets up to check his phone. He has so many missed calls from Fiona, some from Lip, and some texts from Mandy too, all from last night. He has nothing new for today, Fiona knows where he is and to give him some space. He ignores all of that and leaves his phone there to keep charging. He goes upstairs and opens Mandy’s door. She’s still in bed sleeping but cracks an eye open when he comes in.

She doesn’t say anything, just lets him slip into her bed. She turns around and he spoons her, holding her tight. He needs the comfort, and even though he really wants to do this with Mickey, it’s nice to know that he has a friend like Mandy to comfort him. He cries silently and awaits sleep to come.

* * *

Ian wakes up in Mandy’s bed alone and her alarm clock on her bedside table says it’s almost noon. He gets up and peeks his head into Mickey’s office, and what he assumes must have been his parent’s bedroom before.

Mickey looks to the door and sees Ian there. He takes his glasses off and says, “Hey, you’re up.” When Ian gives him a look, Mickey says, “I saw you sleeping in Mandy’s room before she left.”

“Checking up on me?” Ian asks him leaning against the doorway.

Mickey chuckles. “That, and your clothes are dry if you wanna put those back on and I get to actually keep these clothes you’re wearing,” He teases.

Ian laughs in what feels like so long. “You’ll get all your clothes back eventually, Mick,” He says with a wink.

Mickey rolls his eyes at him but has a smile on his face. He gets up from his desk and says, “C’mon, carrot top.”

Ian pushes his shoulder and they both laugh. They go to Mickey’s room and he gives him his now dry clothes and then leaves him alone to change back into them, letting him know he’ll be downstairs in the kitchen.

Ian leaves Mickey’s clothes folded on his bed before heading down to the kitchen to join him. “Hungry?” Mickey asks him. “Told you I’d give you some of the food I made when you were hungry.” He hands Ian a plate of leftovers from last night that he didn’t end up eating.

Ian smiles and thanks him. They eat at the kitchen table together, with Molly.

 

Ian spends a pretty good afternoon with Mickey. They watch some movies, well, Ian does, Mickey’s grading stuff at the same time but he’s still there with him so that’s all that matters to him.

He’s reluctant to go back home but he knows he has to. He still has some studying to do and he can’t stay at Mickey’s forever, even though he’d really like to.

“Thanks for letting me in after all my emotional breakdowns,” Ian says at the front door.

Mickey says, “C’mere,” as he pulls him by his sweater, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ian hugs him tight, enjoying the feel of Mickey’s arms around him. He smiles into his hair and breathes in his scent, this might be the last time in a long time that he gets to be this close to him.

The break apart and Mickey asks, “See you in class tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Ian winks before heading down the stairs. He turns back around to see Mickey chuckling and watching him go. He watches him until Ian disappears into the house.

 

Ian walks into the house and can hear them all in the living room. When the door closes behind him he can hear Fiona coming to him and saying, “Ian?” When she sees it’s him she smiles and says relieved, “You’re back.”

“I want to be left alone tonight, okay?” Ian tells her.

Fiona frowns but nods her head, “Okay, sweetface.”

Ian heads down to his room and plops down on his bed. He lays there for a bit before pushing all these thoughts out of his mind and finishing up the last bit of work that needs to be done before school tomorrow.

He decides to go on a run after he finishes his work. Fiona doesn’t say anything when she sees him leave. She knows he’ll be back.

 

The run makes him feel better. He felt sluggish these past two days because of the news. All he’s done is sleep and it’s making him feel really down. The run keeps him healthy and energized, and most importantly, it keeps his mind clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	9. The Brotherly Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian talks with Lip and still doesn’t know how to talk to Fiona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am going to try and do some of the prompts I still have soon, so sorry I haven't written a prompt since March, just haven't had the inspiration :/   
> Anyway, for this fic... I am foreseeing it ending at Chapter 18. So we are about half way through it right now! Thanks so much for all the support on it. It is highly appreciated, and your comments make me so happy.   
> Enjoy! <3

_ Wednesday, October 7th, 2015 _

Going to school after knowing his sister, his guardian, has cancer, is not an easy thing to do. He has Mandy’s support and Mickey’s silent support as well, but it’s still not easy for him to go to school, trying to learn, and pay attention to everything going on. 

He even had to cancel therapy yesterday because he couldn’t bare the thought of talking about it with someone else. He couldn’t bare the thought of talking about it to anyone. He’s been avoiding the whole situation with his siblings. 

All he’s done is reassure the kids that Fiona would be okay, even though he didn’t know that for sure, but it’s what you say, right? 

He also has absolutely zero fucking clue as to what to say to Fiona. Yesterday morning when she asked him about his therapy that afternoon he told her he canceled the appointment.

She asked him, “Why’d you do that?”

_ Oh, I don’t know, I don’t really feel like telling my therapist that my guardian has fucking cancer and didn’t tell me until this weekend,  _ is what he wanted to say but instead he said, “Not up to it. I’m fine, don’t give me that look. Just not up to talking about stuff today. I’ll go next week, promise.”

That’s the most they talked since they talked shit out on Sunday. He doesn’t know what to say and do around her anymore. She wears a headscarf in the house and he heard her vomiting one night on the main floor bathroom when he went upstairs to get something to drink. He can feel the difference in the house, how no one knows what to say so they don’t say anything about it, just go about their days as nothing is wrong. 

Lip has been calling him the past two days but he’s been ignoring him. He’s so fucking mad at him. More so than he’s mad at Fiona. Lip was his best friend for forever. He’s his older brother, he’s supposed to protect him and look out for him. He is- was his best friend, he should have told him right from the start. 

Lip calls him on Skype when Ian gets home from school. He decides to accept it and finally confront him and tell him how pissed he is at him.

“Finally,” Lip says smiling when he sees his brothers face through the computer. “You’ve been ignoring me these past few days.”

“Yeah, no shit. Aren’t you supposed to be the genius?” Ian says harshly. 

“I know you must be mad at me but-”

“Mad? Lip, I’m fucking pissed. You’re my best friend, my brother, and you didn’t even fucking tell me she has cancer! You’re not the one who had to move to a new town in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. You’re not the one who had to leave so much behind to move here because his guardian told him to. No, instead, you got to stay in Chicago and live your life as you’ve been living it. Knowing that Fiona has cancer and not being here with us. How the fuck could you not fucking tell me?! I get it’s Fiona’s illness but we tell each other everything. For fuck sakes Lip, you’re the only one I told I’m gay!” Ian lets it all out. 

“Ian, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. You are my best friend and I didn’t want to be the one to tell you when it is not happening to me directly. I promise, if I get cancer you will be the first to know,” Lip says with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t fucking joke about this,” Ian says but can’t help the small smile at his brother’s stupidity. 

“But you get why I didn’t tell you, right? Don’t be mad at me. I couldn’t do anything about it. She asked me not to say anything because she wasn’t ready to tell. I couldn’t go behind her back and do that to her, not with everything she just found out and has been dealing with…” Lip says.

“But who am I supposed to be mad at? The sick woman who didn’t tell her kids she has cancer or the douchebag brother who didn’t tell his siblings that their sister has cancer?” Ian asks exasperated.

Lip chuckles lightly. He sees Ian’s glare and says, “I’m sorry. You don’t think I’m mad too? I’m fucking pissed. She’s my sister too, man.” Ian sighs and nods his head. Lip continues, “I wish I could be there with you guys, helping out, but I can’t and I don’t think any of you really want me there anyway,” He laughs once, “But I’m coming for Thanksgiving and staying the week. Let’s just hope she’ll be better by than, yeah?”

“Yeah… Yeah, okay,” Ian agrees. 

“So, tell me, how’s school and life apart from our family bullshit?” Lip asks, smile on his face.

Ian chuckles. “Always so much family bullshit,” He says. “Uh… well, I don’t know if Fiona or anyone else told you about our neighbors, Mickey, Mandy, and Molly.”

“Yeah, Carl talks about Molly a lot, I think he has a crush on her. Fiona also mentioned something about you and this Mickey guy,” Lip says, ever present smirk in place.

Ian facepalms and groans lowly. Lip laughs. “Well, I went on a date with him the day after we moved here but then on the following Monday I see he’s my teacher…”

Lip laughs loudly now. “No one else would this happen to,” He says.

“Right?!” Ian groans. “So he puts our thing to the side and tells me to be a teen in high school and fuck around or whatever but not with him, but since he said that we’ve kissed like twice, all initiated by him might I add. It’s really fucking with my head, man. I really like him a lot. Why does this have to be my life?”

“Well, I’m not going to tell you not to fuck around with a teacher since I’ve done that, but if it’s messing with your head I might have to… I don’t want you to get hurt and this sounds like it has already hurt you quite a bit,” Lip says concerned.

“Yeah… He’s just- he’s amazing, Lip. I showed up twice in emotional breakdowns and he took me in and took care of me. I know he cares about me, you can’t fake that…” 

“Maybe he does care for you but it’s not what you need right now. You don’t need to have your mind played with. You need to focus on finishing high school, going to therapy, and just being healthy. If it’s meant to be with this guy then you guys can wait until you graduate in June, yeah?” 

“Yeah, I guess so…” Ian says. 

Lip looks at his phone and says to Ian, “Shit, I gotta go, man. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah? No more ignoring me.”

Ian laughs. “I’ll see. Love you,” He says.

Lip grins at him. “Love you too, tell everyone I say hi,” He says before ending the Skype call. 

Ian smiles. He misses his brother, even if he’s a ginormous pain in his ass. 

* * *

After Ian finishes his homework he gets a text from Mandy.

**Mandy:** Come over, I wanna get high

**Mandy:** Shit, can you smoke weed?

**Mandy:** I feel like an idiot for not knowing this

Ian laughs at her texts.

**Ian:** I stopped smoking after getting the help I needed. I can smoke here and there as long as I don’t do it often, same with drinking, as long as I don’t overdo it. 

**Mandy:** Perfect so come over now! :D

Ian thinks about for about half a second before texting her.

**Ian:** On my way

He hasn’t smoked in so fucking long and he needs this. He decides that he’ll only take a couple puffs and that’s it. He doesn’t want to do anything that will fuck up his health and getting better. Being in therapy and on medication has been great for him. Sure, he gets nauseous sometimes cause of the meds but that’s not unusual. He wants to keep getting better. He doesn’t want to be off the rails manic, or stuck in bed not being able to move for days or even weeks depressed. He has a beer here and there sometimes, maybe two, and he’s totally fine. He’ll be okay now too. 

 

He’s in his grey sweatpants, and a hoodie, not bothering to change since he’s only going across the street. He pokes his head into the living room and sees Fiona sitting on the sofa. He says, “Going to Mandy’s.”

“Wait,” She says effectively keeping him in place. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“I’ll eat there,” He says. He walks away and as he leaves he yells out, “Don’t wait up!”

“You better not come home late!” She yells back before he closes the door shut behind him. 

He walks across the street and doesn’t even have to knock cause the door swings open revealing a happy Mandy. “Hey!” She says.

“Hey,” He says back with a smile. He follows her inside.

“You eat?” 

“Not yet.”

“Cool, we’ll eat after we smoke. Let’s go to my room, we can sit on this small roof type thing outside my window.”

Ian chuckles. “Sounds good,” He says.

Mickey comes out of the kitchen and sees Ian, “Hey, what are you doing here?” He sounds happy, has a smile on his face.

Ian smiles back but Mandy answers, “Going on the roof, be back soon.” She heads up the stairs and Mickey says, “Ian, wait.”

Ian waits for him to come to him and he says, “Are you able to smoke weed when you’re on medication?” He kinda loves that Mickey automatically knows from what Mandy said that that’s what they’re going to do. It’s cute. 

“Not like my doctor says I can smoke or drink but as long as I don’t overdo anything I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna take a couple puffs anyway. Just need to relax a bit, you know?” 

Mickey nods his head. “Okay, as long as you’ll be okay and it won’t like trigger anything…”

“I won’t let it,” He says with a wink. 

“Ian!” Mandy yells from upstairs.

“Jesus,” Mickey says under his breath. 

Ian laughs. “Coming!” He says, “That’s my cue,” and he goes up the stairs to meet Mandy in her room. She opens her window and takes a step out.

He looks out the window first and sees that she’s a little to the left of it. He takes a step out also and sits next to her on this small roof. 

They’re overlooking the road, houses on the other side of it. The sun has started to set and night will soon fall.

Mandy sparks up her small joint and inhales deeply. She takes another puff of the joint before passing it to Ian. He takes a small puff and starts to cough. He passes it back to her in the meantime. She laughs but only cause she finds it really cute.

Ian takes another couple puffs before letting her have it. He has a nice small buzz going and it feels amazing. He lays back and Mandy does the same, still smoking her joint. 

“Whoa,” She says, “Feels weird to smoke laying down.” They both laugh. “I like it though.”

They laugh a bit harder. He says, “I frikken love you, Mands.”

She turns to look at him and grins so wide. “I frikken love you too,” She says.

“I haven’t been buzzed like this in so long,” Ian says after a couple minutes of them just laying there looking up at the darkening sky. 

Mandy says, “When was the last time?”

“After I got diagnosed and before I was starting to actually take care of myself,” He says. “There was some time between the two where I didn’t want to believe I was sick like my mom so I didn’t take meds or go to the doctor or whatever I was supposed to do. I kept going out and still drank and got high, just did less of it, till they made me realize I really do need to get better. So I stopped.” 

“Your health is more important than this shit. If you wanna smoke though do it, just be careful and do it with me,” She says smiling at him.

He turns to look at her and returns her smile. “Sounds good,” He says. 

“Hey stoners, dinner is ready,” Mickey says out the window.

“Jesus,” Ian says, “Came outta nowhere.”

Mickey laughs, and Mandy just sits there with her hand over her heart. They climb back inside and she smacks Mickey hard on the chest. “Asshole,” She says before walking past him.

Mickey just keeps laughing even though her hit kind of hurt. Ian says, “That was so rude.”

Mickey smiles at him. He says, “How high are you?”

Ian smiles back. “Pretty high now that I’m inside and standing,” He admits with a small chuckle.

Mickey laughs and turns Ian around. “Let’s go,” He says pushing him slightly. 

Ian lets him move him out the door with a big grin on his face. 

 

They all eat dinner together in the living room watching TV. Ian and Mandy sit on the floor cause they’re too high and don’t trust themselves to eat on the sofa. Also, Mickey would kill them if they got pasta sauce on it. So they sit on the floor and Mickey and Molly sit on the sofa.

They keep giggling and Ian can’t remember the last time he had this much fun with friends. 

 

Molly leaves them all to go to her room, and Mandy gets up to bring the dishes to the kitchen, leaving Ian with Mickey. 

He looks behind him at Mickey and sees him looking at him before looking back to the TV. Ian smiles and crawls over to lean against the sofa right near Mickey’s legs. He looks up at Mickey and he’s smiling but not looking at him. 

Ian puts his head on Mickey’s knee and says, “Can you massage my scalp?”

Mickey laughs. “Are you serious?” 

Ian looks him in the eyes and doesn’t have to say anything. Mickey shakes his head, bringing his hand up into Ian’s hair. Ian looks back at the TV and enjoys the feeling of Mickey’s hand running through his hair, his fingers moving against his scalp. He leans into the touch and even lets a small content noise (a moan) slip out of his mouth. 

“How fuckin’ high are you?” Mickey asks with a small laugh.

“Mmm, it’s starting to wear off a bit, why?” He asks, his eyes closed.

“You’re moaning.”

“This feels good.”

Mickey keeps running his fingers through Ian’s hair even after Mandy comes back into the room and plops down on the sofa, leaving some space between her and her brother for Ian’s body on the floor. 

Ian feels like he’s going to fall asleep and Mickey must have noticed how quiet he got so he stops his ministrations. “Ian,” He says.

“Mmm?” He asks looking up at him from where his head is still on his knee. “What time is it?”

“Uh, almost ten,” Mickey answers after looking at his phone.

Ian groans and runs his hands down his face. He looks up and sees Mandy curled up in a ball on the other end of the sofa. “I better go,” He says before getting up. He stands over Mandy and kisses her forehead. She stirs and she looks up at him. He says, “I’m gonna go. Thanks for the invite. That was some good kush, baby.”

She laughs once and stretches her arms over her head. “I know,” She says. “See you tomorrow.”

Ian smiles at her and turns to leave. Mickey says to him, “I’ll walk you out.”

Ian nods and follows Mickey to the door. He can’t help but remember the last time he was over here for pizza night with Mandy and Mickey walked him to the door and they had that heart stopping kiss. 

Mickey opens the front door and Ian steps out. He says, “Thanks for dinner.”

Mickey just shrugs, standing in the open doorway. “How you feeling? You know after smoking?” He asks him.

Ian shrugs a shoulder. “Fine, just tired now,” He says. “Why? You worried about me?”

Mickey looks into his eyes and sees Ian’s small smirk but he can’t help but say completely serious, “Always.”

Ian takes a moment before he says, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay from this. From other shit, well… we’ll see.”

“I’m glad that you’re okay from smoking though and that it doesn’t fuck anything up for you and your progress,” Mickey says sincerely.

“Thanks,” Ian says with a half smile.

Mickey smiles back. “You were really cute high though.”

Ian grins at him. “I was cute? Damn, that must have been like the first time you complimented me.”

Mickey gives him a shocked look before saying, “Not true. I complimented you before.”

“When?” He challenges.

“When we first met, I told you I liked hearing you talk,” Mickey says.

Ian smiles at him. “That’s not complimenting me.”

“It sure as fuck is,” He says. Ian gives him a challenging look and he says, “Whatever, man.”

Ian chuckles and says, “Well, I’ll take it. No one has called me cute before. I like it.”

Mickey rolls his eyes and says, “You’re such a dork.”

“A cute dork,” Ian teases.

Mickey laughs. “Okay, goodbye, Ian.”

“Bye, Mickey,” Ian says with a grin. “And by the way, I definitely think you are cute too,” He adds with a wink before turning on his heel and heading down the steps. He turns back around and sees Mickey smiling and then shake his head at him. He grins at him and keeps walking to head back home. 

Ian looks back and sees that Mickey is still waiting for him to go inside before going in himself. Ian absolutely loves that Mickey does that. He smiles before opening the door and going inside. 

“Ian?” Ian hears after he closes the front door.

He rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah.”

Fiona comes into the hallway and says, “How was your night?”

“Good. Uh, the kids still up?” He asks.

She nods her head, “Yeah, they just went upstairs to get ready for bed.”

“I’m gonna go say goodnight,” He says before turning to go upstairs. 

Ian says goodnight to his siblings as Fiona closes the lights and TV downstairs, leaving the light on for the basement stairs for Ian. She heads upstairs to see Ian coming toward her to go back down.

She blocks him and wraps her arms around his waist. He lets her hug him and brings his arms around her loosely. He doesn’t really feel like doing this with her now. He fucking misses it so much though, he misses being able to hug his sister and tell her that he loves her, but he’s still so mad at her and doesn’t know what to fuckin’ do in this situation. 

She lets him go and says, “Night, sweetface.”

“Night,” He says before going around her and heading down. He grabs a glass of water and downs it all before refilling it and bringing it with him to his room. 

 

In bed, all Ian can think about is Mickey. After everything that’s going on and everything that has happened, all he can think of, or rather, all he wants to think of, is Mickey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	10. The Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells his doctor everything that has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update! Hope you're enjoying it! <3

_ Tuesday, October 13th, 2015 _

Ian doesn’t feel like himself, he doesn’t know what to do, or what to think. Everything is so fucked up. This whole last week he’s felt like a zombie. His sister, his caretaker, the person who’s always been there for him, has kept this huge secret, but mainly, she’s sick and needs him, but he doesn’t know how to be there for her. He knows how badly she needs his support but he just can’t seem to do any more for her than normal. He still helps with the kids, the bills, and overall housework. However, he just can’t seem to get himself to sit and hang out with her or to interact more than the basics. 

Ian’s spent most of his time over at the Milkovich home this past week. He’s realizing how much he depends on both Mickey and Mandy for emotional support and overall sanity. They make him happy and excited for life. They’re just the best people and he feels incredibly lucky to have them in his life. 

 

Fiona hasn’t been that authoritative guardian lately either. She hasn’t stopped Ian or any of the kids from going over to the Milkovich home. Carl, Debbie, and Liam have gone over with Ian a couple days last week to hang out with Molly. Debbie’s the one that’s been the most supportive to Fiona. Ian can see it. She spends more time with her downstairs and not cooped up in her room or with friends or boys. Debbie’s always been very supportive and caring, he’s just missed seeing that since she’s grown up. Ian’s glad she’s being what Fiona needs. 

 

Ian’s been driving them all to school since they got the news from Fiona so that she doesn’t have to do it. 

He’s leaving the building when Mickey and Mandy catch up to him. “Hey, guys,” He says when he sees them. 

Mandy loops her arm with his and says, “You going to therapy today?”

Ian nods his head. “Yeah I am. Don’t worry, mother.” Mandy pinches him and he flinches. “Ow.”

“I’m not your mother, but I am happy to hear you’re not bailing on it again,” She says. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to make it a habit of not going. I like my doctor anyway so why not,” He says. 

Mandy smiles at him. “Good. If you’re feeling up to it, come over afterwards. I think I’ve gotten used to you being over.”

Ian laughs. “Yeah so have I. I don’t know if I will though. From those few sessions I’ve had, they were pretty draining.” 

“Okay, text me later than,” Mandy says before kissing his cheek. “Keys, I’m driving,” She says looking at Mickey and holding her hand out to him.

“Like hell you are. Go wait by the car, I’m gonna walk Ian to his,” Mickey says letting smoke out of his mouth from his cigarette. 

Mandy rolls her eyes at him but does as she’s told. Ian laughs and just leads them to where he’s parked, which isn’t too far from the staff parking lot. He never gets in on time to park in student parking, the spots are always taken up so he doesn’t even bother and just parks on the street.

“You don’t have to walk me,” Ian says as they walk toward his car.

“I want to,” Mickey says simply. He finishes his cigarette and tosses the butt of it to the ground off of school property. 

Ian smiles and sees Mickey smile too. “So, you nervous about your session?” Mickey asks.

“Sort of… I know she’s going to ask me why I canceled last week and I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it all. It’s one thing to tell you and Mandy, it’s another to tell a doctor who’s treating you and already knows so much personal shit about you.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to tell her than?” 

“I guess we’ll see later,” Ian says with a small chuckle. “This is me.” He points to the car they are standing next to. “Thanks for walking with me.”

“Anytime. Good luck later,” Mickey says with a small smile.

Ian nods his head and unlocks his car down. Mickey says, “Aye, the offer Mandy made still stands. You can come over later if you want to.”

Ian gives him a half smile. “Thanks, Mick.” 

Mickey smiles at him and watches as he gets in his car and drives away. 

* * *

Ian picks up his siblings and drives home. “We’re home!” Debbie yells as they make their way inside. 

“In here,” Fiona says from the living room. 

Ian and the kids head into the living room and see Fiona sitting on the sofa with an older lady who has a strong resemblance to Monica. “Kids, this is Aunt Lilian, Monica’s older sister,” Fiona introduces. 

Lilian smiles at them brightly and says, “Oh my goodness, it is so nice to finally meet you all.” She has a sweet voice and looks to be in her sixties. Her hair is grey and in a long braid. She looks like a nice, older, hippie lady. However, Ian’s finding himself getting pissed that she’s here.

She continues, “You are all so precious. I’ve heard so much about you from your mother, but that was when you were all so young. Fiona has kept me up to date with all of you now.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Debbie,” Debbie says.

Lilian laughs. “Oh dear, I know who you are. I know all of you,” She says. She points to each one of them and names them off, “sweet Carl, little Liam, gorgeous Ian, and brilliant Debbie.”

Ian forces himself not to roll his eyes. He says, “I gotta go put my stuff away. I have my appointment soon.”

“Oh good, you’re going,” Fiona comments.

“I think that is very brave of you, Ian. I see so much of my baby sister in you, but-” Lilian starts to say but Ian cuts her off, “I am nothing like her,” he says before leaving the room. He goes to his room to drop his bag on his bed before heading back up and leaving the house, ignoring Fiona’s call for him. 

* * *

“It’s nice to see you, Ian,” Dr. Coates says as they sit down in her office. 

“You too,” Ian says simply, putting his hands in his lap.

“How are you feeling? Meds still good?” She asks.

“Yeah, my meds are still good. I still get a little bit nauseous in the morning when I take them but it passes quickly. Um… I’m not doing that great actually.”

“Why’s that?” She asks. When he doesn’t respond she asks, “Is it related to why you canceled our session last week?”

“Yeah… Sorry about that,” He says.

“No need to apologize to me. What I need from you is to tell me why you canceled our session. Remember, this is a safe space for you. You can tell me anything, Ian.”

If Ian didn’t have so many emotional breakdowns when he found out he would probably have one now. Instead, he’s calm and just wants to get it all off his chest and tell her everything. “I guess I should start from the beginning…” He tells her about how him and Mickey started things up and that he is his teacher. She already knew about their date and how things couldn’t go further but now she knows the reason why. He tells her about the kisses they’ve shared since and how he still really wants to be with Mickey but knows he can’t and how that’s fucking with him. Then he tells her about Fiona. “She told us last Saturday that she has cervical cancer. She lied to us about why we moved here, she lied to us for months.”

“Ian, I’m so sorry to hear this about your sister. I wish her a full recovery and I am sending her nothing but love and support. As for you… You do not have to feel guilty about how you are handling the news of her diagnosis. Everyone handles bad news differently. Some can be closed off and not be able to give the support needed just yet, and some can be open and give all their support. There is no wrong way or right way to do this. You deal with your own diagnosis every single day and I am sure it is still a struggle for you, therefore taking on another person’s diagnosis and having to deal with that too, it is a lot. You should know that you are not alone in this. All of your siblings are going through the same thing. Fiona has your diagnosis to keep tabs on such as making sure you come to therapy, and take your meds, as well as pay for everything. However, now she has her own diagnosis to deal with, such as her own therapy, medication, and bills to pay-”

“Yeah, I know, she has a lot to deal with but that doesn’t make it any easier to act like nothing happened or worse, know that it has and dealing with it…” Ian interrupts her.

“I know it doesn’t make it any easier. I am just letting you know that you are not alone. When you think about how hard it is to support Fiona, or be around her and not just see her diagnosis, think about how it is for her. Think about how hard it was for her when you were diagnosed a couple years back. Yes, they are very different diagnoses, however, you are both dealing with something that could be a threat to your health. Hers is more severe, however.”

“I see what you’re saying…” Ian says. He honestly does, he’s not just saying that. It’s still gonna be hard for him to deal with her having cancer and how she lied to them but he’s going to find a way to deal with it.

“How about we come up with some ways for you to deal with her diagnosis without it compromising your health in any way?” She asks him, basically reading his mind.

“Okay.” He nods.

 

They have about ten minutes left in their session when Dr. Coates asks him if there’s anything else he’d like to talk about. 

“You know how I told you about this aunt of ours that lives here and is the one helping Fiona out a lot?” He asks. When she nods he continues, “Well, she was at our house today. We got home from school and we see her on our sofa with Fiona having tea like everything is fucking fine in the world.”

“Why does that bother you?” 

“Because she has no fucking right to be there! She shows up out of nowhere and now is like the mother we never had. It’s not alright. We’ve never heard of her before, never even knew she fucking existed until stupid Frank told Fiona one night when he was wasted. I don’t trust her and I don’t want her in our lives, especially in Fiona’s.”

“Why don’t you trust her?” Dr. Coates asks, pushing further. 

“I don’t trust parental figures. I clearly haven’t had any good examples growing up. Father was an abusive drunk who turned out to not even be my father. Mother is a Bipolar bitch who kept abandoning her family. Fiona the guardian, lied to us about having a major illness that could kill her and now this new aunt might come in out of nowhere and adopt my younger siblings and I have no fucking control over this!” Ian says getting louder and angrier.

“Ian,” Dr. Coates saying soothingly, and as a warning. 

“Sorry…” He says sitting back into the sofa and trying to calm down.

“You have not had an easy life growing up. You had to always take care of your family and you did not have any parents growing up. However, you had different types of paternal and maternal role models growing up in the form of your older sister and brother. They helped you through a lot, as you have disclosed to me. As well as your neighbors back home, Kevin and Veronica. Yes, you did not have your mother or father around, but when they are not helpful or supportive in any way then who needs them?” 

Ian chuckles. “You’re right. I’ve never needed them but it’s just hard for me to trust anyone in my ‘family’ that aren’t my siblings.”

“I get that. I just think that when you are ready, you should give this aunt a chance. She might surprise you and actually be a maternal figure you have always needed, or she could just leave again. There’s a chance of anything happening, but if Fiona finds her supportive and leans on her during this difficult time in her life than you should be accepting of that. You don’t need to accept it right away, or even talk to this aunt, but just know that Fiona trusts her and needs her right now, okay?”

Ian breathes in and out. Something Dr. Coates taught him to do whenever he feels overwhelmed. “Okay, I can try to do that,” He tells her. “One more thing before you call it… It’s kind of hard to admit-”

Dr. Coates says, “Safe space. Always remember that, Ian.”

Ian nods. “I’m just really scared I’m going to spiral out of control because of all this. I’m scared of losing my sister, losing my siblings to this aunt, losing control. I don’t want to be depressed or manic again. Those were both the lowest moments of my life and the thought of even being back in those stages scares the hell out of me.”

Dr. Coates says, “I am very proud of you, Ian. It must have taken a lot for you to admit that and I am glad that you did. You are a very strong, brave, young man, and I do not doubt your abilities to keep this control you have on your disorder and making sure that you never get to those low points again. With my help, I hope to help keep you balanced and stable. If you ever feel like you are going to spiral into a depression or mania, I want you to call me. It doesn’t matter what day or time it is, I am always here to help you and offer a safe space for you.”

“Thanks,” Ian says. He nods and gives her a small smile of gratitude. 

“You are doing very well in our sessions and I am very proud of you, that’s why I do not want you to miss another one unless it’s something very urgent, okay?” 

Ian nods. She says, “Great, so I think that’s about it for today. Oh, and before I forget, we’ll get to discussing your relationship and all that is going on with Mickey. We didn’t get to it today since we had a lot to talk about regarding Fiona and her diagnosis, but don’t think I haven’t marked it down for next week. 

Ian sighs and says, “Can’t get anything past you, can I?”

“No,” She says simply and Ian chuckles.

They both get up and she leads him to the door. He says, “Thank you, Dr. Coates.”

“My pleasure, Ian,” She says giving his shoulder a small reassuring squeeze. “See you next week.”

* * *

Ian had to take a good twenty minutes or so before driving home. He couldn’t seem to get himself to start up the car. He eventually did and has been sitting on his front porch for a few minutes now. 

Ian hears something coming toward him so he looks up and sees Mickey a few feet away. Mickey smiles at him when he catches his eye but when he sees the look on Ian’s face the smile disappears. He tosses his cigarette away before sitting next to Ian on the porch. 

They both don’t say anything as they sit next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. Ian wants to tell Mickey about his session, he wants to tell him how grateful he is for him and his support, and most of all, he wants to tell Mickey how much he cares about him. However, he can’t seem to say anything. 

Mickey wants to do the same thing. He wants to ask about the session, why he isn’t speaking at all, but most of all, he wants Ian to be okay, and if that means them sitting together outside in silence, then that is what they will do.

Ian leans his head to the right and rests it against Mickey’s shoulder. He breathes in and out, and relaxes against Mickey; enjoying their small moment. 

Mickey brings his left hand to Ian’s leg, and he rubs soothing circles on the inside of his knee with his thumb. He turns his head slightly and presses a small kiss to Ian’s temple. Mickey sees Ian smile softly and he knows that he made him feel a little better, and that’s all that matters to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	11. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes to his first house party in this new town.

_ Wednesday, October 21st, 2015 _

Ian’s default setting lately has been to just ignore that his sister has cancer. He knows she has it, he can see it in the way Fiona looks and her constant nausea. However, he pretends like it’s not real. He hates seeing her sick like this and he hates being at home. And he’s been home one more night a week since he stopped working on Thursday nights. It was interfering with school since he’s been having a hard time in that too lately because of everything going on at home. Pete was cool with it though. He knows everything that is going on and he just wants everything to be good at home for Ian. Family comes first, he said. Ian told him that if he’s still in this town when he graduates then he can have him more often for the summer. Pete shook him on it and that was that. 

With only working two nights a week has Ian at home more. Well, it should have him home more. Instead, he spends most of his time at the Milkovich home. Mickey doesn’t seem to mind him being over, even if it’s a ‘clear violation of the rules’. Mandy sure as fuck doesn’t mind. She loves having him always there. She even talks about them being roommates one day; imagining themselves in College together and having an apartment together. Ian laughs and goes along with it all to make her happy. He wouldn’t mind living with Mandy, she’s his best friend, and means so much to him. However, when he sees his future, he doesn’t see himself living with that particular Milkovich. It’s stupid, he knows it is. They aren’t supposed to have feelings for each other, and Ian sure as fuck shouldn’t be falling more and more for his teacher, but he can’t help it. He spends almost every single day with Mickey, be it at school or at his house. All that time spent together doesn’t make it any easier to not feel this way toward the other man. 

 

Ian had another therapy session yesterday after class and Dr. Coates kept her promise to talk about everything involving Mickey and their relationship. It was nice to have an outsider’s opinion. She’s there to help Ian and guide him down the right path in life and in his health. She doesn’t think this relationship is healthy for him but he already knew that. He’s trying though. He’s really trying to not like Mickey so much. It’s just really hard. Especially when Mickey smiles at him or laughs at his jokes or finds any way to touch him whether it’s passing a cigarette between them or by them sitting close together and their thighs touch. 

 

Today has Ian waking up before six. He rubs his eyes and stretches in bed before checking his phone. He goes through all his notifications; mainly a few snapchats from Mandy. He gets out of bed and gets ready to go on a run. He likes running before the sun rises, that way he can watch it rise. It’s also really quiet out this early. There’s something really peaceful about running in the wee hours of the morning. It’s like his mind goes blank of all that is wrong in his life and what replaces it is all the good he is seeing in the moments of his run. Like the sun rising, or the sounds of birds overhead, or the sound of the wind as it blows past him, or the smell of the cool fall air turning to winter. 

Ian slows to a walk as he rounds the corner of his block. He stretches in front of the house before walking inside. He can hear someone in the kitchen as he closes the front door. He goes in the direction, knowing it’s Fiona, he braces himself. 

Fiona’s hunched over in one of the lower cabinets pulling pans out. “Hey,” He says to her back.

“Fuck,” She curses. She turns around and sees Ian standing there all sweaty from his run. She smiles at him, “You scared me. You have a good run?”

“Yeah,” He says simply. “Whatcha making?”

“Thought I’d make some french toast,” She says. Ian nods. “There’s coffee if you want.”

“I’m gonna go take my meds and shower first,” He tells her.

She nods. “Okay.” 

Ian nods back and leaves the room to go do as he told her. Once he’s dressed and ready for the day he goes back upstairs and into the kitchen. He can hear Debbie and Carl fighting for the shower upstairs. 

“You look good,” Fiona tells him when he enters the kitchen. 

Ian walks over to the coffee machine and says, “Thanks.” He’s wearing blue dark jeans, a black v-neck, and a heavy, navy, sweater. “By the way, I’m not working Thursday night’s anymore. Told Pete last week I can’t do them anymore.”

“Oh, how come?” She asks him.

“You know why.” He gives her a pointed look. “Too much going on in my mind. Can’t keep up with everything. School, therapy, work, you being sick. It’s too much.”

She frowns slightly, her face looking pained. “I’m sorry that I’m making everything harder for you. I didn’t want that to happen. How are you doing though? You have any more questions or want to know something?”

Ian leans against the counter and takes a long sip of his coffee. He asks, “How are you feeling? Is the chemo working?”

She laughs once. “Well, I feel like shit. Chemo takes a lot out of me. I’m always puking my guts out, but they gave me some premo medical weed so that helps.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You have medical marijuana and you haven’t shared with your favorite brother?” 

That makes Fiona laugh harder. Ian laughs too. She says, “I don’t know if you can handle it now cause of your meds. It’s strong shit.”

“Are you forgetting who I am? I’m a Gallagher. I can handle some weed,” He says with a smirk.

She shakes her head. “I don’t want to set you back,” She tells him with a sad look.

“You won’t be. As long as I don’t over do it. I got high with Mandy a little while ago and I was fine,” He admits.

“You did? Ian…” 

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“Okay, next time I’m feeling especially shitty and need my weed I’ll let you know and you can smoke with me. A little bit though!” She says with a smile.

Ian grins at her. “Awesome.”

Fiona grins back at him. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you,” She says pulling him into her arms. 

He hugs her back and murmurs in her ear, “I’ve missed you too.”

They pull back and she smiles at him fondly. She goes back to finishing up breakfast for everyone when Ian says, “I’m really trying to be there for you but it’s been really hard for me. I know I haven’t showed any support or even interest in how you are doing but I do care. I just- it’s hard to see you like this, all sick and fragile. You’re strong and always taking care of us. It’s hard to be the one to take care of you now. I wanna try harder to be there for you though, but if I lash out at you or ignore all of this, it’s just how I’m dealing with it…” 

Fiona stopped to look at him as he said all of that. She puts her hand on his arm and says, “I know, sweetface. I don’t blame you or think any less of you as my brother. Everyone deals with this shit differently, and I know you have your own shit to deal with. I love you, always.”

Ian gives her a small smile and she reciprocates it. “You need any help?” He asks her nodding to the food.

She tells him to go get the others since it’s ready and they have to leave for school soon. 

 

When Ian gets to school Mandy comes to his locker. “I got us both off for Saturday night. We’re going to a party,” She tells him.

“Hello to you too,” He says sarcastically.

She rolls his eyes at him. “Hi. So, Saturday, you’re coming with me to your first party in this shit town.”

“I don’t know…” Ian starts to say.

“Damage is already done. I already got us replaced from work so tough shit, you’re coming out with me,” She states.

Ian laughs. “Alright. Where?”

“This girl who lives a few houses down from us actually,” She says.

“That’s convenient.”

“Right?” 

They walk to class together, all the while Ian is thinking of this party. He doesn’t know too many people in this school. Well, he knows them as his classmates but not as friends or anything. He eats lunch with Mandy and her few close friends every day but he only really considers Mandy his friend. Hopefully this party goes well.

* * *

Saturday has Ian studying and finishing up as much school work as he can so he can enjoy himself at this party tonight. He still has tomorrow to finish it up but he’d like to hang out with his siblings, maybe go to the mall or a movie. 

Ian’s just about done with his school work for the day when he gets a text from Mandy.

**Mandy:** Wanna come over for dinner?

**Ian:** Can’t but I’ll come over before we gotta go. What time?

**Mandy:** Come at like 9:30, we can leave at 10

 

Ian is dressed and ready to go after dinner. “I’m going to Mandy’s now, don’t wait up,” He tells Fiona.

“I thought you were going to a party down the street?” She asks him.

“We are, just going to her place first to pick her up.”

“Okay. Well, you look good,” She tells him with a soft smile. 

“Thanks,” He says smiling back. “Okay, bye.” 

Ian walks over to Mandy’s and feels that cool October night breeze. Ian’s wearing light blue jeans that are tight in the right places, a long sleeved white cotton shirt with a couple buttons at the chest, a leather jacket, and his grey converse sneakers. 

Ian knocks, despite what Mandy said about just letting himself in, he would feel weird if he didn’t knock. It still is his teacher’s home. 

Speaking of the devil. Mickey answers the door in a pair of black track pants and is pulling a sweater on but he’s got no shirt on underneath.

Ian gapes at him before composing himself. He says, “Hmm… Thought I’d have to wait longer to see you in all your glory.” Repeating Mickey’s words from their second meeting. 

Mickey tries not to laugh so he’s standing there smiling at Ian. He composes himself and says back, “Trust me, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Ian laughs making Mickey laugh too. Mickey steps aside to let Ian in. As Ian brushes past him to get inside he whispers to him, “Too bad you’re covered up now,” as he trails his fingers down Mickey’s zipper on his sweater. 

Mickey gulps. He looks at Ian who’s looking at him with lust filled eyes. Mickey bites his bottom lip and he swears he hears Ian growl. Ian looks to be moving in closer to him and he knows he should stop him but he doesn’t. Mandy does.

“Ian, you’re here!” She says coming down the stairs.

Ian backs away and looks up at her. “You look good,” He tells her. 

She grins at him. “You think?”

“Definitely.”

“You look good too. Kellan will definitely think so,” Mandy says with a wink.

“Wait, Kellan’s gonna be there?” Ian asks confused. He didn’t know he would be there.

“Yeah, I invited Derek and told him to bring the guys,” She tells him. 

Ian looks at Mickey who doesn’t look to be in a good mood anymore. Mickey meets Ian’s eye before brushing past him to the living room. 

“I need to finish up my makeup and stuff so I’ll be upstairs,” Mandy tells him before going back up. Ian goes to where Mickey went.

“Mick,” Ian starts when he sees him standing in the middle of the living room alone. He removes his leather jacket and drapes it over the sofa.

Mickey stops moving and looks at Ian. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look it,” Ian says coming in closer.

Mickey groans. “I just don’t trust the guy. I know you said you’re just friends but I’ve seen the way he looks at you…”

“So?”

Mickey looks at Ian incredulously. “So? So he might try something and-”

“Mickey,” Ian says tentatively putting his hand on his waist. “Even if he did try something with me, doesn’t mean I’d let him.”

Mickey looks down at where Ian’s hand is on his waist. He sighs and removes Ian’s hand. “Yeah, okay.” He groans again. “Fuck. You should let him if he tried. It shouldn’t even bother me.”

“I kinda like that it bothers you,” Ian says with a sly grin.

“Dick,” Mickey says with a small laugh.

Ian grins at him. “No, I just mean, I like that it bothers you cause it shows me you still like me. More than just your neighbor or whatever…” 

“Even if that’s true, we can’t-”

Ian cuts him off. “I know. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop flirting with you though,” He says with a wink.

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. Ian smiles at him and says, “I’m gonna go see if Mandy’s ready to go.”

Mickey nods so Ian gives him one last smile before turning around and heading upstairs. 

 

Upstairs, Mandy is getting ready but also singing and dancing at the same time. No wonder it takes girls so fucking long. She’s also drinking. Ian shakes his head at her as he walks inside the room. She keeps getting ready as she listens to her music and takes sips of her drink. She offered Ian a drink but he said no since he’ll only have a drink or two at the party anyway. 

 

About twenty minutes later and they are off to the party down the street.

Ian sticks by Mandy and let’s her make him a drink. It’s strong but it’s good. The party is like any other house party but in a nice big house. There’s people everywhere; in the kitchen, living room, outside, and Ian keeps seeing couples going up and down the stairs. 

Ian goes outside with Mandy and they see the band. Mandy goes over to Derek and he picks her up and spins her around. Ian sees JJ looks annoyed at that but also a little hurt. Poor guy. 

Ian goes over to them and says, “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Ian,” Kellan says. The others say hi as well. “How’s it going?”

Ian shrugs. “Got a lot going on,” He settles on.

“That why I haven’t see you on Thursday?” 

“Yeah… Stopped working Thursday nights for now. At least until school is done.”

“That’s too bad, gonna miss seeing you while we play,” Kellan says with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss hearing you guys play,” Ian says. “So is it any more fun out here than it was inside?”

Kellan laughs. “Not having much fun?”

“Well, I don’t really drink or do drugs so no.” Ian laughs.

“Well you got a drink right now,” Kellan says pointing to the drink in Ian’s hand with his own drink.

“I can have a drink or two but that’s about it. I take medication so I’m not really supposed to drink or do drugs at all, but I figure if I don’t overdo it then I’ll be fine,” Ian explains. 

“You mind me asking what medication you’re on?”

“Antidepressants and lithium,” Ian tells him. He shrugs his shoulder. “I’m Bipolar.”

“You have Bipolar disorder. You are not Bipolar,” Kellan states. Ian gives him a soft smile. “Sorry to hear that though. It’s not easy. My cousin has Bipolar Disorder and doesn’t want to be on meds. He keeps telling us that he’s ‘not crazy!’ so he doesn’t need to be on them. He just doesn’t understand that this doesn’t make him crazy. He won’t listen though,” He admits to Ian, also shrugging a shoulder. 

“That sucks, sorry,” Ian says. “You wanna go sit somewhere?”

They find a spot outside to sit together and they talk. Ian tells him about how he finally got stable and the process it took, and even gave Kellan a few tips to maybe help him with his cousin. Ian also told him about Fiona and what’s going on. Kellan’s really easy to talk to. He’s a good friend, Ian is realizing.

They rejoin the rest of Kellan’s band and Mandy. Ian hangs out for a bit longer, not having another drink though, before he decides to leave. He stayed for a little bit more than two hours, it being a quarter past midnight now. He takes that as a win. Especially since he didn’t really know anyone, and only had one drink.

Mandy wanted to stay so he left her there with her friends and the band. As Ian walks down the street back to his house he sees that Mickey’s porch light is on. He stays on that side of the street so he can see better. He sees that Mickey’s sitting outside in the same clothes as before but with a small jacket over his sweater. He has a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He looks fucking hot.

“Hey,” Ian says as he comes to stand in front of the stairs leading up to where he is sitting.

“What are you doing back so soon?” Mickey asks him.

Ian shrugs. “Got bored. You know, without being able to drink or do drugs, parties are shit.”

Mickey laughs once. He moves over a bit and Ian gets the hint. He goes to sit next to Mickey. “Beer?”

“Sure, just one,” Ian tells him. Mickey puts the cigarette in his mouth, and grabs a bottle from his left before popping the cap off and handing it to Ian. He blows the smoke out of his mouth as he clinks his bottle to Ian’s. 

Ian takes a sip of his beer before asking him, “So what are you doin’ drinking out here in the cold?”

“Not that cold.”

“Kinda is.”

Mickey gives him a look. “You’re a pain in the ass sometimes, you know.”

“That’s not the kind of pain in your ass I want to be.”

Mickey gulps hard on his drink and starts to cough before he laughs. “Oh my God, that was horrible.”

Ian laughs. “Fuck off. I thought it was good,” He says.

“It’s cute how you try,” Mickey says finishing off his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray between them.

“You need to stop calling me cute. It’s making me feel some type of way.”

“Nerd.”

Ian laughs and bumps his shoulder into Mickey’s. 

 

Ian sits on the porch with Mickey until he finishes his beer. “This was way more fun than that party,” He says.

“Yeah, right,” Mickey says putting his empty beer bottle to the side with the others.

“Why would I lie?”

“To get in my pants.”

“I don’t need to lie to get in your pants,” Ian says with a smirk. 

“Okay, you need to leave now cause I’m feelin’ pretty buzzed and you look too good. It’s messing with me,” Mickey says in a ramble.

Ian grins at him. “Okay, okay. One kiss for the road?”

“Ian, no!” Mickey says putting his hand out, laying it flat against Ian’s chest, where it always seems to land. He drops his hand back down. He so badly wanted to move that hand up and into his shirt to feel his skin.

“Fine. Need some help bringing this shit inside at least?” Ian asks.

“Nah, I got it,” Mickey says. He stands up so Ian does the same. “Goodbye, Ian.”

Ian sighs. “Yeah, yeah, bye.”

Mickey chuckles and watches as he leaves. Ian gets to his front door and turns to see Mickey’s still waiting on him. He smiles and heads inside. 

 

In bed, Ian takes his phone to text Mandy, making sure she’s okay. When he gets a text back from her saying she’s fine, he puts it down and tries to get some sleep. His phone buzzes again so he checks it.

**Mickey:** I’m happy the party was shit cause I had fun with you

Ian grins at his phone. 

**Ian:** So am I :)

Ian doesn’t expect a text back, nor does he get one, but just knowing that Mickey texted him to say he had fun just sitting out on his porch talking with him, that makes up for it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	12. The Working Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ian's first Halloween working, normally he stays in watching horror movies with his brothers. He thought he wouldn't get that chance but two other important people in his life give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So I'm really sorry I couldn't have this up two weeks ago, or even have the next one up too, like I promised. So much has been going on that I only had time to write this one and I barely even made the time limit lol. Anyway, this isn't double checked, I literally just finished writing it. I hope you enjoy it :)

_ Saturday, October 31st, 2015 _

Ian used to love Halloween as a kid. Sure, a lot of his childhood was completely fucked up but what didn’t suck were the holiday’s. His parents might not always be apart of every Christmas, birthday, or Thanksgiving, but he always had his siblings and friends. Ian especially loved Halloween as a kid. It was just him, Lip, and Fiona at the time and Fiona would make sure to hit up the rich houses for them to get the big candy bars. When Carl and Debbie came around it was still fun but they got more candy because they were cute and younger. As Ian got older he started to like Halloween for a different reason; watching horror movies at home with some candy and popcorn. It also helped that Carl loved watching them with him so Carl would give him some of his candy and Ian would allow him to watch these gory movies with him. 

Now that they’re in this new town though, Ian doesn’t know how this Halloween will turn out. Lip isn’t here so he can’t go out and party with him or even just hang out at home with him, the kids will wanna go trick-or-treating, and Fiona is still going through chemo so Ian has no idea how she’ll be feeling. Also, Ian is working this Halloween, he’s never worked on Halloween before. Everything is always so fucked up but this year is especially fucked.

 

“Ian, can you come in here a minute?” Fiona says from her open bedroom. It’s past noon.

Ian steps inside and asks, “What’s up?”

“Can you take them trick or treating later? I’m not feeling well enough to go,” She asks.

“I can’t, I’m working,” He tells her. 

“I don’t want them going alone. This town is safe enough but they don’t really go anywhere alone,” She says to him.

“Fi, Debbie is fifteen, they’ll be okay with her. Have some confidence in the kids you raised,” He says with a smile.

She chuckles. “I guess so.”

“You need anything?” 

“No, I just need to stay in bed, thanks.”

Ian nods before heading out of the room. He walks over to Debbie’s room, which is closest to Fiona’s. He knocks once and waits for her to say ‘come in’ before opening the door. 

“What’s up?” Debbie asks when her older brother pokes his head inside her room. She’s sitting at her desk with the laptop. 

“You okay to take Liam trick-or-treating tonight? I gotta work.”

“Yeah sure, Carl and Molly want to try to get some candy too so we’ll all go. A friend of mine from school has a sister around Liam’s age so we’re gonna be a big group going,” She informs him.

Ian smiles at her. “You’re the best.”

“Duh,” She says with a smirk. “Oh, and Mickey said it was okay for Molly to sleep here tonight after trick-or-treating.”

“Does Fi know?” 

“I was gonna tell her this morning but she never got out of bed.”

“She’s nauseous but she’s awake if you wanna go ask her.”

Debbie nods. “Okay.”

“Are you going out after bringing them trick-or-treating?” Ian asks.

“I might go to that friend’s house for a bit, back before curfew though.”

Ian nods. “Alright, just let Fiona know.”

“Will do,” She says.

* * *

Ian leaves for work around the time that the kids are leaving to trick-or-treat. They’re all dressed up. Debbie didn’t dress up yet though, she will for her party and Ian just hopes she doesn’t wear too short of a dress. Carl and Molly are dressed as siamese twins, so they basically put on a giant t-shirt together. Liam is dressed up as a little fireman and he’s adorable. Ian has to dress up also for work so he decided to dress as Danny from Grease since it doesn’t take more effort than putting on a leather jacket, a white v-neck, and dark pants, and slicking his hair back with the one piece of hair hanging over his forehead. 

They all walk over to the Milkovich house together so that the kids could get Molly and Ian could get Mandy for work. Molly answers the door and her and Carl immediately get into one t-shirt. Ian tells them to have fun and be careful before going inside the house.

“Mandy?” He says a bit loudly, not knowing where she is.

“Coming!” She yells from upstairs.

“Hey,” Mickey says coming from the kitchen.

“Oh hey,” Ian says with a smile. 

Mickey walks towards him, checking him out as well. “You really couldn’t think of anything more creative than being Danny from Grease?” 

Ian laughs. “Fuck off. I had to dress as something for work and I didn’t want to buy a costume, and it’s too damn cold to dress up as what Mandy wanted me to dress as.”

“What did she want you to dress as?” Mickey asks him still looking him up and down ‘subtly’. 

“Magic Mike,” Ian says with an eye roll.

Mickey laughs. “Damn, too bad she didn’t get her way.”

“You wanted to see me coming over here in little black shorts and a bowtie on, with nothing else?” Ian asks lowly, standing closer than before.

Mickey bites his bottom lip as he looks into Ian’s eyes. Ian makes a low groaning noise at that. He can feel himself moving closer to Mickey, his lips not too far away. He wants to just go for it but he also doesn’t want this to be how they kiss for the first time in a while. He moves away a little bit and says, “Well, it would have been easy for me to dress like that anyway, since it’s basically what my uniform used to be at the club,” with a shrug. 

Mickey clears his throat and says, “How could I forget you were a dancer?”

Ian feigns being shocked. “How dare you!” 

Mickey laughs. “What kind of dancing did you do anyway?”

“I danced alone on a platform and guys would stand below and watch me, and slip me money. I also did lap dances for those who wanted it,” Ian says with a small shrug. “All in the past though.”

Mickey clicks his tongue. “Damn, no more lap dances?” 

Ian tries not to grin, instead he smirks and says, “Twenty five bucks gets you a dance, big guy.”

Mickey chuckles. Before he can say anything though, Mandy comes down the stairs dressed as a playboy bunny. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Mickey says when he sees his sister.

Ian turns to look at her and chuckles. “If I weren’t gay I’d totally fuck you right now,” He says to his best friend.

Mickey groans in disgust behind him so he laughs before throwing a wink his way. Mandy says to Ian, “We have time before work, let’s go,” with a wink.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Mickey says annoyed.

The two of them laugh. Mandy asks him, “You gonna come by later?”

Mickey looks at Ian before looking back at Mandy, “Maybe.”

* * *

Work is really busy. Normally on a Saturday it’s just Ian and Mandy working but it’s Halloween so Kendall is working too and they do need the extra help. 

Ian doesn’t stop serving people drinks or checking on tables for the first two hours of his shift. He gets a minute so he grabs a bottle of water and heads outside for a small break. 

Ian sits down on the stoop near the door of the bar when he sees a van pull up. It’s the girl band who play some nights. They’re dressed up like zombies and they look amazing. Ian says hi to them as they walk by him and into the bar to set up. 

Another familiar car pulls in near the van. Mickey steps out, of course not dressed up for Halloween. 

“Hey,” Ian says as he stands up. 

Mickey nods at him. “Break time?”

“Sort of. It got calm for a moment so I told them I needed some air. Got a few minutes,” Ian tells him. 

Mickey lights his cigarette up as he nods at Ian’s words. “So you’re not dressed up. Who’s unoriginal now?” Ian challenges.

Mickey smiles around his cigarette. He blows the smoke out as he says, “I didn’t come to party or work. I don’t have to dress up.”

“So what did you come for?” Ian asks, raising his eyebrow.

“A couple reasons…” Mickey trails off. 

Ian smirks. “Am I one of the reasons?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey says harmlessly, and with a small smile that he tries to hide. 

Ian chuckles. He reaches for the cigarette in Mickey’s mouth but Mickey swats his hand away. He finishes his puff before passing the cigarette to Ian who only takes one long drag before passing it back to him. Mickey says, “Toss it, I need a beer.”

Ian does as he’s told and says, “You came to the right place.”

Mickey laughs. “You’re such a fucking nerd.”

They head inside and to the bar. Mickey grabs the first spot he finds when someone moves. Ian goes behind the bar and grabs a beer bottle for Mickey, popping the cap off of it. 

Ian gets back to work since Mandy wants her own mini break next. The night keeps going like the first couple hours did, with them keeping everyone satisfied and happy. Ian gets a few moments here and there to talk (flirt) with Mickey, and some moments to himself to go to the back to eat something quick or use the bathroom.

* * *

At the end of the night, they clean up the bar with Pete’s help. He was in his office most of the night, and when it got really busy or a little chaotic he would come out and help. He even had to help Ian kick out some way too drunk guys who were making a ruckus. 

Mickey left at some point and let them know that Molly was sleeping over at Ian’s house, and that Fiona said it was fine. 

Ian and Mandy are settling into his car when she says, “You should sleepover. We can watch a horror movie before going to sleep.”

Ian smiles at her. “That’s a great idea,” He tells her. Ian loves watching horror movies on Halloween. It might not be with his brothers, but it will be with his best friend and that’s great too.

 

Ian pulls into his driveway. He tells Mandy to leave her door unlocked and that he’ll be over in a few minutes, he just wants to change clothes and grab his meds. 

No one’s awake at home so he makes sure to be quiet entering and leaving the house. He shoots a text to Fiona telling her what’s going on so she doesn’t worry before he walks over to the Milkovich home.

The door is unlocked so he walks in and says, “Hello?” 

“In here,” Mickey says from the living room.

Ian walks to the living room and says, “Hey,” when he sees Mickey sitting on the sofa. 

“Hey. Uh, Mandy’s upstairs changing,” Mickey tells him.

“Okay,” Ian says plopping down on the sofa next to Mickey. Mickey chuckles and shakes his head at him when he sees Ian’s big grin. “So what horror movies you guys got?”

“We have like all the Chucky movies, and we have bootlegs of uh, The Conjuring, IT, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Amityville, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, shit like that,” Mickey says.

“I’m good with whatever, I’ve seen all of those,” Ian says.

Mickey raises his eyebrows. “Well excuse me…” 

Ian laughs. “Have you not met Carl? Whenever it’s his movie night pick we watch a horror or thriller movie. Also, every Halloween Lip, Carl, and I would watch horror movies all night,” Ian explains. 

“Mandy and I basically did the same thing when our mom was still alive but she died when we were still pretty young so our Halloweens weren’t really great after that, no holiday was,” Mickey tells him. He sees the sad look on Ian’s face and says, “Look, it’s okay. We had each other. Our dad was a piece of shit who deserved what he got. He didn’t give us a good childhood but he was able to keep this house, which kept us warm at night. Mandy and I gave each other a good enough childhood. We were each other’s best friend and the only one we would need since our mom died. Life is complicated, messy, and really hard sometimes but it can also be really great.”

Ian smiles at him. It’s moments like these that find Ian falling more and more for Mickey. “I’m happy that you had each other. It was similar for me except I had more siblings to either look out for me or to look out for, and my parents were in and out of our lives constantly, until Frank died. Haven’t seen my mom in over a year. It sucks but I know that when I do see her again, it won’t be long until she disappears again,” He tells him.

Mandy comes into the room in her sweatpants and t-shirt. She says, “So did you guys pick a movie?” putting their deep conversation to a halt. 

Ian and Mandy choose a movie while Mickey goes to make some popcorn and bring them some drinks. Ian loves this. He loves watching horror movies in general but it’s Halloween and he’s with two of his favorite people. 

It is late so Ian falls asleep not even halfway through the movie. Mickey notices because Ian falls asleep with his head on his shoulder again. Mickey waits until he’s really asleep to shift him to lay down. Ian lays his head in Mickey’s lap. Mandy sees this from the other sofa and brings him a blanket. The Milkovich siblings finish the movie together with a sleeping Ian. 

 

Mickey shifts trying to get off the couch without waking Ian up but he fails. Ian stirs and blinks his eyes open up at Mickey. Ian groans. “Did I fall asleep on you again?”

Mickey chuckles lightly. “Yeah, you keep doing that.”

“Sorry,” He says getting off of Mickey’s lap even though he wishes he could just stay there.

“All good. I didn’t want to wake you but now that you’re up, let’s go upstairs. Mandy’s already in her bed waiting for you.”

They stand up and Ian stops him from leaving the room yet. They’re standing really close and Ian just really wants to close the distance between them. Instead he says, “I’m waiting for the day when I go to bed with you and not with Mandy.”

“Ian…” Mickey warns softly.

“I’m not going to kiss you, Mick, even though that’s all I can think about all the damn time,” Ian says. They stay like that for another moment before Ian takes a step back. They both feel like they can breathe again. Mickey turns around and leads the way upstairs. 

Before Ian goes into Mandy’s room, Mickey stops him. He says, “It’s all I can think about too,” before he turns around and heads into his room. Door closed behind him.

Ian watches the empty space between them before heading to bed in Mandy’s room. He wishes Mickey would stop fucking with him so much. He’s not allowed to be with him or even talk to him a certain way in certain places but then Mickey goes and says shit like that and he just doesn’t know what to do anymore. Ian knows he’s in love with Mickey, and that’s what’s even more fucked up about it all. He can’t even tell the man he’s in love with, that he loves him so much.


	13. The Confession [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A class outing to the slam poetry club lands Mickey in some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter a day earlier! This is split into two but this chapter is quite long, with a bit more than 4k words.  
> I am posting this today instead of tomorrow because tomorrow I work all day then have to go to a friends place for her birthday so I figure just post it now for you guys :)  
> I hope you enjoy it!! :D
> 
> p.s. the poem in this chapter is from the book I loosely based the fic on (Slammed by Colleen Hoover), all I did was change the 'she' to 'he'

_Monday, November 9th, 2015_

This past week, with everything going on, Ian tries to let go of the idea of being with Mickey. He can’t get passed his feelings for him right now but he needs to try. He’s in love with his teacher. That can’t be his life. He has enough going on at home, what with his sister and caretaker having cancer. It’s not only that that is holding him back. It’s also his issues with his own diagnosis of having Bipolar disorder, having to go to therapy every week, his family being split apart, and the fact that Mickey himself is keeping them apart with his “rules”.

Ever since Halloween night they have been good with each other. They try not to have any more slip ups like they have before, they aren’t texting. Well, they aren’t texting much. They sometimes text when Ian is at work. Either way, Ian has been realizing it since Halloween that he needs to try to get over Mickey. He’s been talking to Dr. Coates in his sessions with her about it and they’ve been trying to come up with a way for Ian to do so. The thing is, the more they talk about it and try to find a way that makes it easy to get over Mickey, nothing will be easy about it. Nothing is easy when it comes to getting over someone you are in love with. Especially when Ian has to see Mickey every single day at school, and the fact that they are neighbors.

 

“Morning everyone,” Mickey says when he enters the classroom after everyone is already in the class. Ian snaps out of his thoughts and focuses his attention on the man he has been trying to not think of.

“Morning,” Some of the students answer back. The others are either trying not to fall asleep at their desk or mumble a response. Ian just sits there and watches Mickey. He looks really good, but hell, when does he not. “Thursday nights, The Brew turns into a slam poetry club,” Mickey tells the class. “If you show up this Thursday I will give you two extra marks on your midterm. Perform a piece and you’ll get five extra marks added to your final grade.”

The class starts to talk amongst themselves before Mickey hushes them and continues, “I don’t know how well it would go over with administration if they knew I was doing this so shut your mouths.” The class laughs. “I don’t see why poetry can’t be fun. It’s a little different than what I’m teaching you but it’s a lot of fun, and I think you would enjoy it very much.”

Mickey looks at Ian and they hold each others gaze before Mickey looks back to the other students. “What do you guys think?” He asks.

The class agrees by all saying ‘yes’ or by hollering. Mickey grins and nods his head before going to the blackboard. He writes down the address of the place, though most of the class already knows where it is, and writes down the time to be there for.

Ian loves how passionate Mickey is about poetry, but what doesn’t he love about him?

* * *

The sun has set, there isn’t a cloud in sight. All that is seen on this peaceful, Wednesday night, is the stars brightly lit in the darkened sky. Ian slows to a walk as he rounds the corner of his street. He’s sweaty from his jog but the cool breeze on him makes him feel good. He sees Mickey sitting on his porch with a cigarette in his hand, as usual, and a cup of coffee in the other. Ian approaches him out of instinct. He’s wearing dark blue jeans and a brown sweater that looks nice and warm.

“Hey,” Ian says as he gets to the stairs leading up to where Mickey is sitting.

“Hey,” Mickey says back, blowing smoke out of his mouth. He puts his mug down next to him.

“Tomorrow night should be fun,” Ian says referring to the mini slam poetry class outing.

Mickey smiles. “I thought you’d like it. You gonna perform a piece and get those extra marks?”

Ian laughs. “I don’t know…”

“You prepare anything?”

Ian rubs at the back of his neck. “Been working on something…” which is the truth. Since Mickey mentioned the outing on Monday he’s been trying to write something for it but it always seems to lead back to Mickey and his feelings for him. He doesn’t want to perform something like that in front of a bunch of his classmates, and Mickey sure as fuck won’t like it. He was pissed when he read the one about kissing him in front of the class.

“So why not read it?” Mickey asks, curious.

“It’s not finished yet,” Ian says, even though that’s not the full truth of why he won’t perform it.

Mickey looks him up and down. “Well, you still have a bit of time to finish it up before tomorrow night if you do want to perform it,” He tells him.

“You going to perform something?” Ian asks him.

Mickey smirks at him. “It’s not about me performing, it’s about my students performing.”

Ian rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

There’s a few moments of silence between them before Mickey kills it and says, “You’ve been acting a little different with me lately.”

That throws Ian off. “How so?” He asks.

Mickey shrugs. “I don’t know, you tell me. What’s changed?”

Ian doesn’t like where this is going and it’s getting him a little mad. “Maybe I’m just finally trying to obey your rules you set for us,” He tells him.

Mickey narrows his eyes at him. “That’s not it,” He says.

“So why don’t you tell me what it is since you know more than I do,” Ian says getting angrier.

“You don’t need to get mad at me. I’m just making an observation, man,” Mickey says calmly.

Ian scoffs. “You’ve been saying since September that we can’t be together. You made rules and then you were the one to keep breaking them. You tell me you can’t stop thinking about me, that you want to be with me but can’t, you will never put me first. Your job will always come before me,” Ian says. He pauses for a moment, realization hitting him all at once. He says more quietly, “You will never put me first. I’ll always be second. No, sorry, I’ll always be third since your family will come before me too.” Ian scoffs again. “I can’t believe I am only just realizing this now. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Mickey gets up and comes down the stairs to stand in front of Ian. “Ian, you are not an idiot-”

Ian interrupts him, “Give me a fucking break. It’s the truth though. You know it. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me that I come first to you.” They stare at each other for a moment before Mickey breaks eye contact. Ian sighs. “See. You can’t do it because it’s not true. I will never come first to you.”

“Ian, that doesn’t mean I don’t feel these feelings for you though,” Mickey tells him. “I’m sorry that this is how it is but I have to do everything I can to provide for my family. I have two sisters who need me to have this job. I don’t have anyone else taking care of us. There’s only me. I can’t go and fuck it up for them. If it were just me then I’d quit. I’d do anything else to be with you, but that isn’t the case. I can’t do that to them. I’m sorry that this can’t be perfect for you because that’s what you deserve. You don’t deserve this, me, I’m flawed.”

“This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it's the reason I'm falling in love with you,” Ian admits to him. He loves how dedicated Mickey is to providing for his sisters, to making sure they are taken care of, but he’s realizing that he can’t sacrifice himself in the process. “But I need to be with someone who doesn’t put me third in his life. I’m sorry…”

Before Mickey can say or do something to make him take back his words, Ian leaves. He jogs across the street and shuts the door behind him, without looking back to see Mickey watching him.

 

Ian can’t even attempt to stop the tears streaming down his face. He gets into his shower and lets his tears get washed away.

He just let the man he’s in love with go.

As he lays in bed and thinks about what just happened, the more he realizes he made the right decision. Mickey will never put him before his job. He doesn’t need to be first in the sense of being before his family. He just wants to be as important to him. When you are in love with someone you start to think of them as your family. Mickey was basically becoming apart of the Gallagher family, and Mandy has been making Ian feel like apart of her family since they met. However, Mickey hasn’t been able to do that for Ian, even though he tells him how much he likes him and thinks about him and kissing him.

Ian’s been through a lot in his life. A year ago, he would have just let this all go and still try to be with Mickey even though he knew Mickey wouldn’t make him a priority. Hell, it’s happened before. Ian’s been a mistress to married men, he’s been with men who didn’t even know his real name, etc. Ian knows what he deserves now and that he doesn’t deserve any less than being as important to his lover as his lover is to him.

* * *

Ian is so happy that he doesn’t have Mickey’s class on Thursday’s. He wakes up hating what happened the night before but knowing it’s for the better.

He goes about his regular morning routine; run, shower, get dressed for school, have breakfast, leave for school.

 

He manages to avoid seeing Mickey around school all day. After school is done Mandy comes to meet him at his locker. “You happen to know what’s up with my brother?” She asks him.

“What do you mean?” Ian plays dumb.

“I don’t know, last night he came back inside from his smoke and coffee all pissed. Slammed his door shut and didn’t come out till this morning. And when he came downstairs today he was still grumpy. It’s not necessarily new that he’s grumpy, it just seemed different somehow,” She informs him.

It hurts Ian to know that Mickey was so upset about what happened between them. He just tells her, “I have no idea, haven’t seen him. Sorry.”

Mandy shrugs her shoulder. “Anyway, you going to that slam poetry thing for your class tonight?”

“I guess so,” Ian says.

Mandy narrows her eyes at him. “Okay, well I have work in a couple hours so I’m gonna get going. Text you later!”

 

After last night, Ian really doesn’t want to go to this slam poetry thing. He doesn’t want to run into Mickey, but he knows eventually he’ll have to, what with him still being his teacher and neighbor. Plus if he goes he’ll get extra marks on his midterm and that’s always good.

 

Ian has dinner with his family before getting ready to go to The Brew. He ends up getting there a little late. He was trying to muster up enough courage to actually walk in.

He walks in and looks around the room. Someone is up there performing a piece, it’s one of his classmates. He keeps looking and he sees Mickey looking at him. He’s sitting with a bunch of his students so Ian swallows hard, remembering to be strong, and walks over to where they are all sitting. Ian sits down in an empty spot next to the Latino guy he sits next to in class, his name is Adrian.

“Hey,” Adrian says to him with a small smile and a flick of his eyes over Ian’s body.

Ian can’t stand this guy. He’s always being a pain in the ass in class and he always gives him weird looks. “Hey,” Ian says back before turning his attention to the stage.

A couple of other students perform a piece before Mickey asks again, “Who’s next?” No one answers so he says, “You guys all suck.”

“Aren’t you going to perform, Mickey?” Layken asks him.

Mickey looks at her and says, “I was going to after all of you did but if none of you are going to then I guess I’m up.” He looks at Ian before getting up and heading to the stage.

Ian’s classmates snap their fingers for him as he gets up on the stage. Ian can’t help but just watch as he gets up there and stares back at the crowd watching him.

Mickey starts and it’s amazing to see him perform, until the words start to register in Ian’s head.

_“And life definitely doesn't want me_

_To just let it tell me_

_that the boy I met,_

_The beautiful, amazing, strong, resilient boy_

_That I fell so hard for_

_Should only come in third_

_Life knows._

_Life is trying to tell me_

_That the boy I love_

_The boy I fell_

_So hard for?_

_There's room for him in first._

_I'm putting him first.”_

 

Ian can’t breathe. He gets up and bolts out of the room. He’s scared of what this all means, he’s been trying to not fall more and more in love with his teacher and now this? Last night he admitted to him that he was falling so hard for him and now Mickey is doing the same up on stage in front of everyone?

Adrian comes out of the building and sees Ian holding his chest trying to breathe. “Hey, man, are you okay? I saw you bolt out of there,” He says.

Ian nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I just- I need to leave.”

“I can walk you to your car, where you parked?” Adrian asks him.

“Uh, that way,” Ian points right.

Adrian starts to walk so Ian follows him. He didn’t park too far, just a few cars down. “This is me,” Ian says.

“You sure you’re okay?” Adrian asks him again.

Ian nods. “Yeah, I’m good, thanks,” He says before Adrian pushes him against his car and kisses him roughly. Ian tries to push him off of him but the guy is pretty damn strong and won’t budge.

All of a sudden he’s being pulled away from him and Ian feels like he can breathe again, until he sees Mickey punch Adrian in the face.

“Ow! What the fuck?!” Adrian yells after he gets punched in the face.

“Mickey, stop!” Ian yells at him before Mickey could hit him again. Mickey turns to look at Ian and lowers his arm. He looks back at his student and sees his bloody nose.

“Fuck,” Mickey curses loudly.

Adrian spits some blood out onto the ground. He looks at Mickey and says maliciously, “You are so fucked,” before turning around and leaving them alone.

“Mickey…” Ian starts but Mickey yells, “Fuck!” again and then storms off.

Ian gets in his car and freaks out about what the hell just happened. When he’s calm enough to drive, he pulls out of the spot and drives home.

He sees Mickey’s car in the driveway but he’s not sitting outside so he decides against going to knock at his door and instead goes inside his house and to his room.

* * *

When Ian gets to school the next day he’s immediately asked to the principal's office. Fuck. He knew it was coming but that doesn’t make him any less nervous.

Ian walks into the office and sees Adrian in one seat, a random older man sitting next to him (most likely his father), and Mickey standing on the other side of the room from them.

“Mr. Gallagher, thank you for joining us, please have a seat,” Mr. R says, that’s what everyone calls the principal.

Ian does as he’s told and sits in the available seat near where Mickey is standing. Mr. R says, “Do you know why you are here, Ian?”

“Pretty sure it has to do with Adrian kissing me last night and when I tried to get him off me and he wouldn’t budge, Mr. Milkovich got him to,” Ian states.

“Bullshit!” Adrian says loudly. “You wanted it.”

Mickey scoffs next to him. Ian rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, “Yes because me pushing you away from me but you not moving clearly means I want you to touch me or kiss me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gallagher, you may leave now,” Mr. R says.

“That’s it?” Ian asks confused.

“Yes. All I needed was to know your side of what happened last night and you have provided me with that information. You better go before you are late for your first class,” Mr. R says.

Ian looks to Mickey and Mickey nods his head so Ian turns around and leaves the room. He goes to his first class all the while thinking about what is going on in the office and what’s going to happen to Mickey.

When Ian goes to Mickey’s class and sees Mr. R instead of him he knows it can’t be good. Ian waits until the end of the day before going to talk to Mickey.

He drives home and sees Mickey sitting on his front porch smoking. He had to drive Mandy and Molly home too since Mickey had the car. All the kids squished together in the backseat, super illegally. Ian parks the car in his driveway and watches as Mandy and Molly head over to their house. Mandy and Mickey talk for a second before he most likely tells her to go inside because a second later she goes inside the house. Ian walks over when he’s alone.

Mickey says, “Come inside,” before Ian can say anything. He follows Mickey inside and into the living room. He can hear the girls upstairs.

“What the hell happened? You weren’t in class,” Ian says.

Mickey sighs. “What do you think? I’m done at that school. I punched a student in the face, Ian.”

“What are you going to do?” Ian asks concerned. He never wanted anything like this to happen.

“I’ve been looking for another teaching job since I found out that you were going to be my student, and yesterday I found out that I got the job at a high school in Meridian. It’s less than a half hour drive away from where we are,” Mickey informs him.

“Wait, I’m confused. So you’re no longer going to be my teacher?” Ian asks.

Mickey laughs. “Yeah, I’m no longer your teacher since I got fired today, but I am still going to work toward my teaching degree in a high school just not in this town. It’ll be a longer commute but it’s still a teaching job.”

Ian grins at him. “That’s great. I’m happy for you,” Ian tells him.

“Thanks. I told the principal today what happened last night and he knows I only did it to protect another student. What you told him also helped my case. So he told me he won’t let the other school know why it didn’t work out here.”

“That’s great, Mick,” Ian says. “Uh, I’m sorry about what happened, you know? I just didn’t know how to handle everything going on and then your poem… It was just too much.”

“I know, I’m sorry about the poem, I just- after what you told me on Wednesday, I couldn’t get it out of my head so I wrote what I was feeling down to get it all out.”

“So does that mean you meant what you said in the poem?” Ian asks hopeful.

Mickey smiles softly. “It does.”

Ian grins. He takes a step closer to him but Mickey stops him. “It doesn’t mean we can just jump into this right now though.”

Ian blanks before getting angry. “Are you fucking kidding me? You said when you aren’t my teacher anymore we can try this out, and you’re not my teacher anymore.”

“I know, Ian, but you still have so much going on with your sister and I just- I don’t want to come in between you two. I want you to have as much time with her as you can. I’m not saying she won’t beat this, but you never know what can happen and I don’t want to be the reason why you didn’t spend as much time as you could with her,” Mickey tells him.

Ian sighs. Why does Mickey have to be so fucking considerate all the time? It makes him fall even harder for him. “This sucks,” Ian says honestly.

Mickey laughs. “Tell me about it.”

“I really want to kiss you though,” Ian says putting his hand on Mickey’s hip.

“Mickey?” Mandy says as she comes bounding down the stairs. Ian removes his hand from Mickey’s hip and takes a step away. “Hey, Ian. Uh, Mick can we talk now?”

“Yeah,” Mickey says.

“I’m gonna go. I’ll come back to pick you up in a couple hours, Mands,” Ian says.

“Thanks,” Mandy says moving past him to sit on the sofa.

“Bye, Mick,” Ian says.

“See you,” Mickey says back.

Ian leaves the house and heads back over to his where everyone is sitting in the living. “What’s going on?” Ian asks them.

“Good, you’re back. I was waiting for you to let you guys know my news,” Fiona says.

Ian goes over and sits next to Debbie on the sofa. Carl is sitting on the other side of Debbie with Liam next to him, and Fiona is sitting on the coffee table. She continues, “It’s not the greatest news but it’s also not completely bad news. I have a hysterectomy scheduled for next Friday.”

“What’s that?” Carl asks.

“It’s the removal of my uterus. The cancer is at a high risk of spreading and to try to prevent that from happening my doctor suggests that this is the best case in removing the cancer completely from my body. We’ve been trying to avoid this as long as possible but it is no longer avoidable and it will happen next week,” Fiona informs them.

“You won’t be able to have kids though if you remove your uterus,” Debbie says.

Fiona smiles softly at her. She tells them, “You guys are my children, you always have been, and always will be.”

Debbie takes Fiona’s hand and squeezes it tight. “We love you, and we are here for you,” She tells her.

“Does Lip know?” Ian asks.

“He does. Called him after my appointment this morning. He’s coming here the day before the surgery and will bring me to it since you guys all have school, and yes you will still be going to school. The surgery will take hours and there is no point in waiting around a hospital waiting room. You can come to the hospital after school is done,” Fiona says all motherly.

Ian laughs. “Of course, you wouldn’t want us to be there for this crazy important thing.”

Fiona laughs too before looking at her siblings, her kids, with all the love in her heart. “I just don’t want you guys to worry. It’s not hundred percent that the cancer will be gone with this surgery but I have a higher chance of it being gone.”

“Positive vibes. That’s what we need to do,” Debbie says looking at her brothers.

“Exactly,” Fiona says with a smile. “Okay, come here.” She opens her arms up and they all go in for a hug. They stay in this group hug for a few moments, all not wanting to let go but knowing they need to at some point. Ian pulls away first and they all let go. “Who wants to help me with dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.p.s “This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it's the reason I'm falling in love with you." is from the book also hehehe
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	14. The Confession [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides to take Fiona’s advice and listen to his heart for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't up on Sunday!! I was in NYC until Monday night (only got home at 3 am Tuesday morning). I finished up this chapter just now so it's barely edited. I hope you enjoy it! It's part 2 to the last chapter that was posted :)  
> P.s. the poem in this chapter is from the book Slammed.

_Tuesday, November 17th, 2015_

It’s only the third day of school without Mickey as his teacher and Ian hates it. He thought he’d love not having Mickey as his teacher so that they can date. However, since Mickey said they still couldn’t be together, and now not seeing him every day at school, everything sucks. He misses seeing Mickey up there in front of the class teaching them about poetry. They have a substitute for now until they hire someone new after the winter holiday’s. The sub is okay, she’s not all that interesting, not like how Mickey is. 

Though, what’s great about Mickey not being his teacher anymore is that he texts him a lot more.

**Ian:** Kinda miss you being my teacher right now

**Mickey:** New one not as pretty as me? ;)

**Ian:** Hell no. She’s so boring too. Just a sub though, I don’t even wanna think about who the new teacher will be in January.

**Mickey:** Pay attention. You can’t fail my class even if I’m not there or I’ll kick your ass.

**Ian:** I’d rather sext you 

**Ian:** I meant text ;)

**Mickey:** Ian, stop it

**Ian:** Make me

**Mickey:** I hate you

**Ian:** No you don’t :)

**Mickey:** You have your therapy after school today right?

**Ian:** Yeah

**Mickey:** Does anyone usually go with you?

**Ian:** Not really. Fiona came with me like twice but then told us about her sickness so I’ve just been going alone. 

**Mickey:** I can bring you if you want

**Ian:** It’s okay, it takes an hour, don’t want you to wait around

**Mickey:** Didn’t you say you get really drained after it? I’d rather be there so I can drive you back. 

**Ian:** You’re so amazing.

**Mickey:** Shut the hell up

**Ian:** :) :) 

**Mickey:** I’ll meet you at your place after school

**Ian:** Okay :) 

**Mickey:** Stop sending those smiley guys

**Ian:** Never :) :) :) 

**Mickey:** Pay attention! I’ll talk to you later 

**Ian:** Bye, Mick :) 

 

Ian can’t help but smile the rest of the day. Mickey’s so amazing. He wants to drive him to his appointment and wait around for an hour just so he can drive him back because he knows therapy drains him. 

 

After school ends, Ian drives his siblings home and is met with the sight of Mickey Milkovich outside on his porch with Fiona. 

“Hey, guys,” Fiona says as they exit the car. The kids move past them to go inside but Ian stays. “You ready for your appointment?”

“Yeah, just need to drop my shit off in my room,” Ian answers her. 

“Mickey told me he’s going to drive you,” Fiona states. 

“Mhm… Yeah so I’ll be right back,” Ian says. He looks to Mickey and gives him a soft smile that Mickey reciprocates before Ian goes inside. He comes back out a minute later and says, “Let’s go.”

“Okay, it was nice talking to you, Fiona,” Mickey says.

“Likewise. Ian, can I expect you home for dinner?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there. See you later,” He says. 

Ian and Mickey walk across the street to Mickey’s car so he can drive them to his appointment. Once in the car and on the road Ian asks him, “What were you guys talking about?”

Mickey looks to Ian for a second before looking back at the road. He says, “I told her I was going to drive you to your appointment and she asked me if that was smart since I’m your teacher then she realized I was home at that time so I told her that I got a new job. Didn’t tell her any other details. I also asked her about her treatment and how she’s feeling.” 

“Did she tell you about her surgery on Friday?” Ian asks.

“She did. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. This is what I wanted her to do from the beginning to get rid of this right away but she didn’t want to.” There’s a few moments of silence before Ian says quietly, “What if it doesn’t work?” 

“It’s possible, but it’s also possible that it will work. I know it’s hard not to worry about it and think of all the negative outcomes but try to think about her beating this, it might help,” Mickey suggests. 

“Yeah…” Ian trails off. They drive in silence for the rest of the ride. 

 

Ian and Mickey sit in the waiting room for a couple minutes before Dr. Coates walks out. Ian gets up so Mickey does the same. “Hey,” He says to his doctor.

“Hello, Ian,” Dr. Coates says. She notices he’s not alone and says, “Who’s your friend?”

Ian looks to Mickey before looking back at his doctor. “Um, this is Mickey,” Ian tells her.

She forms a small ‘o’ with her lips before offering her hand to Mickey and saying, “Well it’s nice to meet you, Mickey, I’m Dr. Colleen Coates.”

Mickey shakes her hand and says, “Hi.” 

“So I’ll be back…” Ian says to Mickey.

“I’ll be here,” Mickey says back with a small smile.

Ian smiles back before heading into the room. Dr. Coates closes the door behind her and walks to her chair across from where Ian sits on the sofa. 

“How are you today, Ian?” Dr. Coates starts off.

“Um, I’m not really sure how to feel to be honest. There’s a lot going on that’s new but also not really that new to what I’ve told you before,” Ian says. 

“How about we start off with Mickey? He’s here with you today,” Dr. Coates states. 

“Yeah… Um, so, on Thursday the class went to a slam poetry show at The Brew for extra points from Mickey on our exams. He performed a piece about me and it was really overwhelming so I fled the building. This guy from my class followed me and walked me to my car then forced himself on me. I tried to push him off but couldn’t and then all of a sudden he wasn’t there and Mickey punched him in the face. He realized his mistake of hitting a student and left. The next day, Mickey got fired from the school. He told me he got a new job, which is great news, but he also told me we can’t start anything up because of my sister and her cancer. He wants me to have as much time with her as possible for fear of worst case scenario. He doesn’t want to be the reason I didn’t spend all the time I could with her. Um, but yeah, we’ve been talking and he offered to drive me today cause he knows how drained and tired I am after our sessions,” Ian explains.

“How does it make you feel not having Mickey as your teacher anymore?”

“Would be better if we could start dating…” Ian admits.

“Do you think that Mickey is trying to protect you? By not starting up a relationship with you right away because he knows the importance of your bond with your sister and being with her in her time of need. He’s putting his own needs and wants aside to make sure you are okay and having the time you need with Fiona.”

They talk a bit more about Mickey and how school is going now that he’s not his teacher anymore. They move onto talking about Fiona and her progress and how Ian’s dealing with it all.

“She’s having a hysterectomy on Friday,” Ian says.

“How do you feel about that?” Dr. Coates asks.

Ian thinks about it. “Mickey asked me the same thing on the way here.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“I told him that it’s what I wanted her to do when she told us about the cancer and how I was so upset that she didn’t even consider it right away. But now that I know what it entails and what she’s giving up, it makes me feel bad for even wanting her to go through with it earlier. She’s giving up a family to be healthy. Ultimately, it’s best she’s doing the surgery or else she could die but like it just makes me sad cause my sister always wanted her own family. She’s always wanted to get married and have kids, move to a nice house, raise them, and have normal people problems. She didn’t want to get cancer at the age of twenty six, be baran, and have to raise her siblings instead of a family of her own in a new town.” 

“From what you’ve told me about your sister, and how she has raised you all since you were all born, it seems as though she is happy with her decision. You and your brothers and sister are the children she will not be able to have herself. And Ian, she can still have all those things you wish she could have. She can still get married, and have kids, and have normal people problems; she just won’t be able to conceive the children herself.” 

“I know but it just sucks… I’m just- I’m scared she’s going to go through with the surgery only for it to not work and the cancer will still be there. I don’t want to jinx it or anything but that’s a possibility and she knows that, and it fucking sucks.”

* * *

“Hey,” Mickey says when Ian walks out of Dr. Coates room with her right behind him.

“Hey,” He says back. He looks to his doctor and says, “See you next week.”

“Yes, you will. You’re doing great, Ian, and I am increasingly proud of you for your progress. You know I’m here if you need me on any day, even if it’s not a Tuesday,” She tells him.

“I know. Thanks,” He says with a small smile. 

“It was nice meeting you, Mickey. See you next week, Ian,” Dr. Coates says.

“Bye,” Ian says and Mickey just nods. He follows Ian out of the waiting area and to the elevators. 

“How’d it go?” Mickey asks when they’re inside.

“Fine,” Ian answers. He leans against the back of the elevator shaft and shuts his eyes for a moment. When the doors open signaling they arrived to the ground floor, Ian opens his eyes and sees Mickey watching him before he looks away and walks out. Ian follows him. 

They get in the car and Ian leans his head back on the seat. Mickey says, “You okay?”

“I’m fine, just tired,” Ian says, turning his head to look at Mickey. He gives him a soft smile. 

Mickey returns the smile and starts the car. As he begins to drive he notices Ian’s eyes are closed and he has his hands together in his lap. Mickey reaches over and puts his hand over Ian’s. Ian feels Mickey’s hand on his and smiles. He opens his hands and takes Mickey’s in his left hand, squeezing it once. They drive home in silence as they hold hands. 

 

Mickey parks the car in front of Ian’s house instead of in his driveway. “We’re here,” He says.

Ian opens his eyes and looks down. He smiles seeing their hands intertwined together. Mickey squeezes his hand before he moves his hand out of his. Ian looks at him and says, “Thank you for coming with me today.”

“It’s nothing,” Mickey says shrugging it off.

Ian shakes his head. “It’s not nothing. No one else has offered to come with me or insisted on coming. I really appreciate it. And I’m sorry for being so closed off after it and having my eyes closed in the car. It’s just draining having to talk to an outsider about such personal stuff and being emotional with her. I’m not usually like that at all, so it’s still really hard to get to that point in every session. Takes a lot out of me.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. I can take you every week if you want me to, I really don’t mind. I’d rather someone bring you than you going on your own, seeing as how tired you are after it,” Mickey tells him.

Ian can’t help it. He leans over and kisses Mickey. His hand is on his cheek pulling him in closer. Mickey isn’t resisting and is kissing him back, his hand reaching up and cupping the back of his head. Ian nips at the bottom of Mickey’s mouth eliciting the best noise out of him. That just spurs Ian on and makes him do it again and kiss him harder. Mickey pulls back slightly and is breathing heavily, so is Ian. 

Before Mickey can ruin it by saying it shouldn’t happen, Ian says, “Thanks again,” before opening the car door and heading inside his house. 

“Ian?” Fiona calls the minute he shuts the front door.

“Yeah,” Ian answers. 

“Kitchen,” is the only thing she says. Ian takes a second to breathe before heading over there. “I need you to tell me what’s going on,” Fiona says when Ian enters the kitchen.

“What are you talking about?” Ian asks. He sits at the counter top across from where Fiona is cooking at the stove. She stopped to come over and lean on the counter and talk to him. 

“About Mickey and the school,” She says.

“Well, you know he got fired-”

“Fired? I thought he quit! What happened?” She interrupts him.

“First off, he has another job at another school like thirty minutes away from here so it’s not that bad of a thing,” He says trying to calm her. “And the reason he got fired is because the other night at the poetry slam thing this kid from my class kissed me and I tried to get him off me but he wouldn’t budge so Mickey saw and pulled him off of me then punched him in the face. He would have done more if I didn’t stop him. He realized he fucked up and left. The next morning the principal called me to his office to tell him what I saw. I told him the truth but Mickey still had to be fired.”

“Wow. Well, it’s a good thing he has this new job lined up already. You know what that could have done to his family if he didn’t have a steady income?” 

“Yeah, I realize that. It’s the reason why we couldn’t- can’t be together,” Ian says. 

“What do you mean?”

“He didn’t want to risk anything in fear of losing his job and yet he still lost it. I get why he didn’t want to risk it but it hurt not being even a priority to him after he’s told me how much he cares about me and the amount of times he’s broken his own rules and kissed me.”

“You’ve kissed when he was still your teacher? Ian…”

“It wasn’t me! He initiated them, and I can’t help myself… I’m in love with him,” Ian admits.

“Have you told him that?” Fiona asks.

“No… He still won’t even be with me now that he’s not my teacher. He said he wanted to give us time together just in case something went wrong, he didn’t want to be the one who took my time with you away from me.”

Fiona looks sad now and says, “Oh Ian… I’m sorry. He is right though, the surgery might not work or it could but the cancer could come back. Nothing is set that I will be healthy after this but nothing is set that it won’t be either. We just need to be positive and hope for the best. I’d love to spend more time with you though even if I get better. You’re my rock, always have been.”

“We can do something just us before your surgery Friday. Maybe tomorrow?” Ian asks. 

“I’d love to, I’ll ask Debbie to watch Carl and Liam. I wanna see where you work, we can go for dinner, anything as long as I’m with you, sweetface,” Fiona says with a big smile. She looks at him seriously and says, “About Mickey… Sometimes you’re too much in your own head. It’s okay to listen to that big heart of yours too, you know. I can see that Mickey cares very deeply for you and I know you care about him so why not just tell him how you feel.”

* * *

Ian decides to take Fiona’s advice. Thursday night is slam poetry night at The Brew and Ian knows Mickey is going to be there. He walks into The Brew way more nervous than he thought he would be. He sees Mickey sitting at a table alone. He’s watching the person on the stage performing a piece. When it ends he looks around and locks eyes with Ian. He smiles at him immediately until he sees the nervous look on Ian’s face. Ian looks away and heads for the stage. 

Ian stands in front of the microphone and looks out at the crowd. Once again, his eyes lock with Mickey’s piercing blue eyes. 

_ “I got schooled this year _

_ by _

_ a _

_ boy. _

_ A boy that I'm seriously, deeply, madly, incredibly, and undeniably in love with. _

_ And he taught me the most important thing of all... _

_ To put the emphasis _

_ On life.”  _

Ian leaves the stage and heads for the door, avoiding Mickey’s eyes. Outside, Ian takes a deep breath in and hears the door open again behind him. He turns and sees Mickey.

Mickey takes the couple steps to Ian. He reaches his hand up tentatively and strokes his cheek softly. Ian leans into the touch, kissing the palm of his hand. Mickey leans up slightly and presses his lips to Ian’s. Ian kisses him back just as softly. 

Mickey pulls back and looks deep into Ian’s green eyes. “I love you, Ian,” He says.

Ian feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. “I love you too, Mick,” He says back.

Mickey grins at him before kissing him again. Ian smiles into the kiss before laughing slightly. Mickey pulls back again and asks him, “What’s so funny?”

“I’m just really happy right now,” Ian says before kissing him softly once more. 

Mickey rolls his eyes at him but is still grinning. “Let’s get out of here,” He says. Ian smirks at him and Mickey immediately says, “No, not like that. I’m going to drive you home.”

Ian pouts. “No fun,” He says. 

Mickey takes his his hand and leads him. Ian stops. “I have my car, I’ll just meet you there?”

“Okay.” Mickey nods. Ian gives him another kiss on the lips before they part to head to their cars. 

 

Ian parks his car in the driveway before walking over to Mickey’s. He’s about to get out of his car when Ian says, “Get back in, I wanna make out with you.”

Mickey laughs and does as he’s told, though he goes in the backseat, Ian does too. They’re sitting next to each other in the backseat of Mickey’s car in his driveway. Ian looks at Mickey and kisses him immediately. Mickey kisses him back, reaching his hands up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Ian’s hands move down Mickey’s body, to his hips. He lifts him up and Mickey sits himself on Ian’s lap, legs on either side of him. Ian groans into Mickey’s mouth when he feels Mickey’s weight on top of him, and his erection pressed up against his own. Mickey moans as he nips at Ian’s lip, grinding his hips down. Ian moves his lips to Mickey’s jaw and bites down softly. He breathes into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. He whispers, “You’re driving me crazy, Mick, want you so bad.” Mickey moans, shivers running down his spine. Ian says, “This reminds me of our first date. Want you even more than I did that night.”

“Want you too, but not here, like this,” Mickey says before kissing Ian’s jawline. 

Ian leans back and looks into Mickey’s eyes. “I don’t want it like this either but fuck, you know how to drive me crazy. So fucking hot, baby.”

Mickey bites his bottom lip and Ian stares at his lips. He moves in and takes Mickey’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and biting it. “Wanted to do that for so long,” Ian whispers before kissing him again.

Mickey moves his head back and breathes out. “Fuck, okay, we need to stop,” He says.

Ian knows what Mickey means. They need to stop before they go too far. They both want their first time together to be better than being in the backseat of the car parked outside where anyone can see them, mainly their own siblings. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and holds him close, lovingly. He kisses his neck softly before breathing in his scent. Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s shoulders and does the same thing. “I love you, Mickey,” He whispers.

“I love you too,” Mickey whispers back. He moves his head back and captures Ian’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. He then moves off of his lap and sits back down next to him. 

After a few moments of silence Ian says, “So does this mean we can be together?”

Mickey looks at Ian and he isn’t looking at him. He takes Ian’s chin in his hand and makes him look at him. He smiles at him and says, “Yeah. I can’t fight this any longer. I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.”

Ian grins and moves in to kiss him softly. “Good, cause I don’t think I could function if you rejected me again after that poem,” Ian says with a nervous laugh.

“I can’t believe you went up there and read that poem for me. It was really good,” Mickey tells him.

“It was short but I wouldn’t have been able to stay up there any longer than that.”

“I loved it.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Mickey says, “So Fiona has her surgery tomorrow.”

“Yeah… She doesn’t even want us to miss school and go with her. My brother, Lip, should be on his way here from Chicago. He’s going to go with her tomorrow morning, and the aunt that’s been bringing her to chemo I think too.”

“She has them, you guys don’t need to miss school. Do you need a ride there?”

“No, I’ll have the car. Lip has his car that he’ll bring Fiona with. Thanks though.”

“I’ll meet you there than.”

Ian smiles at him sweetly. “You’re the best.”

“It’s nothing. I’ll stick around and drive the kids home when you need to go to work, just take Mandy with you, I’ll bring her and Molly with me.”

“I’m so annoyed I couldn’t get someone to replace me tomorrow night,” Ian says. “Fiona needs me there. She told me I’ve always been her rock. How could I leave her there when I’m her rock?”

“You’re making money to help her out, you are being her rock. Your siblings will be there. She’ll have support. You can go see her the next morning when visiting hours start. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re doing the best you can for her,” Mickey tries to reassure him.

“Yeah…” Ian mumbles. He knows Mickey’s right but it just sucks. He wants to be there for her. 

Mickey leans over and kisses Ian on the lips. Ian presses their lips harder together, needing the comfort Mickey is giving him. When they pull apart Ian says, “I wish I could spend the night with you.”

“Soon enough,” Mickey says with a smirk.

Ian smirks back. “Oh really? Not before you take me on another date though.”

Mickey laughs. “Not gonna put out before that huh?”

“Nope. I’m a classy broad.” 

Mickey starts to laugh making Ian laugh too. Mickey says, “We can talk about a date after your sister’s surgery.”

“Okay,” Ian says. He checks his phone for the time. “I should go in. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Mickey says. They open the doors and get out of the car. They meet at the back of the car where Ian pushes Mickey against it and presses himself to him. Mickey smirks at him and Ian gives him a devilish smile. He moves in slowly, teasingly. He kisses him softly on the lips before biting his bottom lip making Mickey kiss him harder. Ian licks the inside of his mouth, tasting him, teasing him with his tongue. He slows down the pace before pulling away slowly. 

“Love you,” Ian says softly into his ear.

“You too,” Mickey says before Ian winks at him and walks to his house across the street. 

 

Fiona is waiting up for him in the living room when he gets in. He tells her what happened and she hugs him tight. “I told you to listen to your heart,” She says proudly. 

“And you were right, like always,” Ian says.

“Damn right.” Fiona laughs. “Alright, sweetface, so Lip will be here in a few hours, I left a key for him under the doormat. He’s going to sleep with you downstairs, okay? I had Carl blow up the air mattress in your room.”

“No problem,” Ian says. “But if he tries to wake me up I’m going to kill him.”

Fiona rolls her eyes and just nods. “Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

“Night, Fi.”

“Night, baby. Love you,” She says hugging him again.

Ian hugs her back. “Love you too.”

Ian goes to bed and prays that Fiona’s surgery goes well tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	15. The New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallagher’s get some visitors for the Thanksgiving weekend, Fiona has a life changing surgery, and Ian finally goes on a second date with Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry I haven’t updated this in almost a month!! I planned to write and post this chapter so many times but so much kept coming up. Everything is okay, just a busy life lol. I started back up at school, in my last year of uni so it’s been crazy so far. I opened my ask box to prompts a while ago and got so many prompts which I am sooo happy and grateful for. I closed it back up cause I haven’t even gotten a chance to start any of the ones I got yet but I am going to be realistic and say that I will start the prompts some of you sent me when this story gets finished, but they will get done so do not worry! I made this chapter like double the amount of words as they normally are, it’s at almost 6k words, hope that makes up for waiting so long hahah. There will only be three more chapters to come. I am so thankful for all of you who read this as they come, you are incredible. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! ;)

_ Friday, November 20th, 2015 _

As Ian knew he would, Lip woke him up the night before. He got to the house and was quiet until he made it down to Ian’s room, where he proceeded to throw his bag on the ground and jump onto the bed next to Ian. 

Ian kicked him in the shin and told him, “Missed you,” before falling back asleep. 

 

To get him back for waking him up last night, Ian decides to wake him up bright and early with a nice slap to the face. 

Lip flinches back and looks up at Ian. “What the fuck!?” He says annoyed. 

“Rise and fucking shine,” Ian says with one more slap. Lip jumps out of bed and tries to chase Ian but he’s faster and runs up the stairs and outside. Lip follows and ends up outside in just his boxers, bare feet in the snow.

Ian stands there laughing at him. He doesn’t have his coat but he has enough clothes on and boots on. Lip scowls at him and says, “I fucking hate you,” before turning around and going back inside. Ian rushes in after him, kind of afraid that he’ll lock him outside. “What time is it?” 

“Six,” Ian tells him. 

“You’re a dick,” Lip says back, making his way to the kitchen. Ian takes a seat at a stool as he watches Lip make coffee. “Even though it’s a different house, everything is still in the same spots as it would be in the south side.”

He took his meds before being chased by Lip so Ian gets up to grab something to eat as he waits for the coffee to be ready. 

“So how’s it going with teacher/neighbor guy?” Lip asks, leaning against the counter. Ian smiles at the mention of Mickey. Lip sees it and says, “I’m guessing good from that smile.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ian says rubbing the back of his neck. “Things are good with us. He’s not my teacher anymore since he moved schools. We’re together.”

“Well I’m happy for you, little brother,” Lip says giving Ian a brief hug. “Even though I never met him and he could be all wrong for you,” He adds under his breath. 

“You’re going to meet him later. He’s coming to the hospital after school,” Ian says. “Plus he’s not all wrong for me.”

“My boys,” Fiona says joining them in the kitchen. She has a scarf around her head and her robe tied tightly around her small waist. 

“Morning, Fi,” Ian says. 

Lip smiles and goes over to hug her tight. Fiona grins as she hugs him back. When he pulls back she smacks his arm. “Ow, what was that for?” He says, rubbing his arm.

“Missed you,” She says before pulling in for one more, this time quick, hug.

“I missed you too,” He says. “After this break for Thanksgiving, I have a few finals and papers then I’m done and will come stay here until school starts back up.” 

“You fucking better,” She says before going to check the coffee.

“Um, are you allowed to have coffee before your surgery?” Ian asks hesitantly.

Fiona stops and mutters ‘shit’. She says, “No, I’m not supposed to eat or drink before it.”

Lip comes over and pours himself and Ian a mug. “Sorry, Fi,” He says. 

“Yeah, yeah,” She says. “I better go get dressed and we can go when you’re ready.”

Lip tells Ian about school and life back home since they left. It’s nice to hear about the people he left behind like some of his friends, his neighbors, and people he hated. It’s funny how things continue on without you, like it made no difference that they left. Once Frank passed away and they left town, there was this calm over the south side until the next thing happened. 

* * *

After school, Ian drives straight to the hospital with the kids. He finds out where the waiting room is and when they get there they see Lip sitting with his head in his hand. Ian shakes Lip lightly and he immediately wakes up. He sees that it’s Ian so he relaxes and says, “Hey,” as he gets up and hugs him. Lip hugs each one of his siblings before they all take a seat. 

“We got here at eleven for the surgery at noon. It took about an hour and a half. The doctor came out and told me everything went well and she’s stable,” Lip explains. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. He continues, “I’m out here cause she’s in there sleeping, still knocked out from the gas. Haven’t even been able to go in there yet. They said a nurse will come and let me know when I can go in.” 

“I knew she would get through this,” Debbie says with a big smile and tears in her eyes. Ian wraps his arm around her and she hugs him tight before wiping away those tears. 

“Hey,” Ian hears from behind him. He turns and sees Mickey, Molly, and Mandy. 

“Hey,” He says getting up. 

Mandy hugs him right away and says, “How is she?”

“She’s good,” He says with a big smile. “The surgery went well and she’s just still knocked out. We just got here but Lip said it all went well and they will let us know when we can go in to see her. Oh and this is Lip.”

Lip gets up and looks Mandy up and down with a small smirk on his face. “I am Lip,” He says like the real ‘player’ he thinks he is.

“Mandy,” She says with a flirty smile. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Mandy is my best friend and she lives across the street. This is Mickey, her brother, and Molly her sister.” 

“So you’re Mickey,” Lip says removing his eyes from Mandy and looking at his brother’s boyfriend.

“I am Mickey,” He says mocking the way Lip said his name. 

“Hmm,” Lip hums as he looks him over.

Mickey fixes him with a look, not really challenging, just more of a ‘I can hold my own, don’t try me’ look. Lip smiles and says, “Well it’s nice to meet my brother’s boyfriend,” extending his hand to Mickey.

Mickey looks visibly uncomfortable but he shakes Lip’s hand anyway. Ian is just smiling at them, loving hearing Mickey being called his boyfriend. Mandy just rolls her eyes and goes to sit next to Debbie, and Molly sits with Carl and Liam. 

Lip leans into Mickey’s ear and says, “If you hurt my brother I will kill you.”

“I wouldn’t, but it’s nice to know,” Mickey says back. Lip grins and walks away, going over to sit next to Mandy and keep flirting.

“Hi,” Ian says to Mickey now that they are somewhat alone.

“Hi,” Mickey says. “So she’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s what Lip says. I just got here a few minutes before you did. I wanna see if I can find a doctor or nurse who can tell me when I can see her,” Ian says.

“I’ll come with you.”

Ian nods. He let’s his family know of their plans and Lip points him in the right direction of where to go. 

On their walk around the hospital, Mickey says, “I’m glad she’s okay.”

“Me too,” Ian says with a soft smile at his boyfriend. 

Mickey slips his hand in Ian’s. Ian grins and looks over at Mickey who’s looking ahead of himself but is also smiling. Ian intertwines their fingers and squeezes Mickey’s hand. 

They find a nurse who tells them that soon enough someone will come to let them know when they can go in to see Fiona. Instead of going back right away, they walk around in search for coffee. They get a cup for themselves and sit to drink it. They get a cup for Mandy, Debbie, and Lip before heading back. 

When they get back Lip is talking to a doctor. Ian rushes over to see them.

“Doctor, this is my brother, Ian. Ian this is the doctor who performed the surgery on Fi,” Lip says. 

“Hello, Ian. As I was telling your brother, your sister is awake and we just want to run a few tests on her to make sure the cancer is gone and has not spread anywhere else. We will do these tests soon but you have a few minutes to go in and see her,” The doctor explains. 

“Thank you,” Ian says. 

As the doctor leaves, Lip turns to everyone and says, “Let’s go see her.”

Debbie, Carl, and Liam get up to go, but the Milkoviches stay put. Ian looks to Mickey and he nods to him, silently letting him know that he will be here when he comes out. Ian smiles at him before following his siblings past the doors and to Fiona’s room. 

Seeing Fiona in a hospital bed with tubes poked into her is not something he ever wanted to see but here they are. Ian can’t help the tears that come to his eyes. He let’s the younger siblings go over to her first and touch her arm or hand since they can’t really hug her. 

“Hey, sweetface,” Fiona says looking at Ian. Ian walks over and Debbie moves so he can get to her. She sees the tears in his eyes and reaches a hand up to wipe at them. “I’m okay.”

Ian nods and leans in to hug her really gently. She kisses his cheek and those few tears that had to escape did. “I’m really glad you’re okay,” Ian says as he pulls away.

“We all are,” Lip says from near Ian.

“The doctor said they need to do some tests on you,” Ian says.

“Yeah, he came in here to tell me. Just some standard tests to make sure the cancer is gone and that I am as good as new,” Fiona says with a small laugh. “I don’t know how long it’ll take but you guys should head home or go get food. I don’t want you waiting around the waiting room while these tests are happening.”

The doctor comes in and let’s them know that they need to start. They all kiss her before going back to the waiting room. Ian walks over to Mickey and let’s them know that she is okay and that they need to do some standard tests on her. 

Lip says, “So I need to get out of this hospital, who wants to come with me to get food? We can just eat here, fuck what she said.”

Ian laughs. “I think I should stay here just in case. Liam can stay with me. Deb, Carl, you guys wanna go with Lip?”

They both agree to go with him. Mandy says, “I can come too.”

“Cool, let’s go,” Lip says giving her a small wink. 

“Can I go too?” Molly asks Mandy.

“Come on,” She says to her. 

Mickey groans, watching them leave. He turns to Ian and says, “What’s up with your brother and my sister?”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Ian says.

Mickey glares at him. “Lip and Mandy.”

Ian smirks at him. He says, “I think they have a crush on each other.”

Mickey groans again. “I don’t like this.” 

“Me neither but they are both stubborn people who will do whatever the fuck they want to do, us stopping it might just make them wanna do it more,” Ian explains. “Think of it this way, after Thanksgiving, he’s going back to Chicago. They won’t see each other again until probably Christmas when he comes back to visit.”

“Fine,” Mickey says sitting back in his chair.

Ian smiles at him. He tells Liam to do some homework or play his game or something to pass the time. He decides on the game, obviously, and some music, which is Ian’s idea.

Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s knee. Mickey looks at it and says, “What are you doing?”

“Just resting my hand on my boyfriend’s knee,” Ian says with a sly grin.

“You like to be a tease, huh,” Mickey comments, biting his bottom lip.

Ian leans forward and kisses Mickey on the lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to bite softly. He leans back and says, “I told you, every time you do that it drives me crazy, and I’m just gonna have to remove that lip from your teeth for you.”

“I know,” Mickey says before leaning in and kissing Ian softly on the lips. He slips his tongue into his mouth and licks inside. He pulls away with a final peck to his lips. 

“Fuck, I wish we were alone, and not in a hospital right now,” Ian says. His hand higher up on Mickey’s thigh now than it was before. 

“After that date though. You’re a classy broad, remember?” Mickey teases.

“I am,” Ian says with a laugh. “When were you thinking of going on this date?”

“How about Wednesday? It’s the day before Thanksgiving so it won’t have to be an early night since we don’t have school the next day…” Mickey says trailing off.

Ian smirks at him. “Are you saying I can stay over afterwards?”

“I’m saying that we don’t have to rush anything and can see what happens.”

Ian smiles and leans in for another kiss. Mickey smiles into the kiss. 

 

When their siblings come back, they all eat in the waiting room together. After a while the doctor comes out and let’s them know of her status. 

“According to all our tests, Fiona is cancer free,” The doctor starts with. The Gallagher’s cheer and hug each other. He continues when they calm down, “We want to keep her here for the weekend to run more tests in a day or two. She can come home Monday if all is well. One more thing, I don’t want to ruin your good moods, however, it is entirely possible that the cancer can come back. I am not saying it will but it is possible and I want you to be prepared if that is the case. For now, congratulations.” With that the doctor leaves and the Gallagher’s still hug and cheer that she is clean, for now. 

They all go back in to see her. When she sees them there she says, “I thought I told you guys to go home!”

“Like you could keep us from staying,” Lip teases.

“So did he tell you? I’m clean,” Fiona says with a big smile.

“He did, we’re so happy for you, Fi! This is incredible,” Debbie says. 

Mickey, Mandy, and Molly are all standing by the doorway. “Who are you looking at, Ian?” Fiona asks.

“Come on,” Ian says to them. The three of them walk in further, though there is very limited space.

“Hey, Fiona,” Mandy says. “Congratulations on being cancer free. It’s amazing.”

“Aww thank you. You guys didn’t have to come down here,” Fiona says.

“We had nothing better to do…” Mickey jokes. Fiona chuckles. “We wouldn’t have been feelings that pull them together and the forces that tear them apart.

“Thank you, it means a lot. It’s good to know my kids have such great friends,” She says with a smile.

“Are you tired or do you want us to stay a while?” Ian asks her.

“Go go, I’m good here. Plus I think visiting hours end at eight and it must be around that time now, right?”

“Yeah, it’s 7:23” Debbie says checking her phone.

“Go home, I’m good. I’m gonna probably go to sleep, tired from all the poking and prodding that went on today,” She tells them.

They say their goodbyes with promises to come back first thing tomorrow. They make it outside and decide who is going with who since they have three cars between them. 

“I can drive your car, Ian, so you don’t have to. You can go with Mickey, and I can take Debbie and Liam. Carl and Molly can go with Lip. How’s that?” She says.

Lip smiles at her. “Sounds good,” He says. 

“Good, so keys?” 

Ian hands her the keys and Debbie shows her where they parked. They part ways. Ian and Mickey walking together to Mickey’s car. “No work tonight?” Mickey asks.

“No, I asked for the night off. Shit, doesn’t Mandy need to go in?” He just realizes that she’s late.

“She told Pete she would be in by nine latest. Who did you get to cover you?” 

“Kendall, but I have to replace her on Sunday,” He says. Mickey nods. 

Mickey drives Ian home, their hands together the whole drive. 

 

They are last to arrive back home. Mickey parks in his driveway and when they get out they see his front door opening and Mandy coming out in different clothes than earlier. “I gotta get to work, Molly is at yours, Ian,” She says as she grabs the keys out of Mickey’s hand. She pecks Ian on the cheek and rounds the car and gets in. When she pulls away they laugh and walk over to Ian’s. 

They can hear everyone in the living room and are right when they see everyone sitting on the sofas or the floor. “What’s going on?” Ian asks.

“Thought we’d have a movie night since it’s Lip first day here,” Carl answers him.

“Sounds good,” Ian says. He looks to Mickey and asks, “Wanna stay?”

“Uh…” He starts but Molly interrupts, “Please, can we? It’s Friday!” Mickey chuckles, “Sure, we’ll stay.” 

“Carl, out of the chair,” Ian tells him. 

Carl groans but listens and sits on the ground by Molly’s feet; her, Lip, and Debbie are on the sofa. Liam is sitting on Lip. Ian sits on the armchair and motions for Mickey to join him.

“Uh, no,” Mickey says immediately. 

Ian rolls his eyes. “Oh, come on,” He says. “Close the light and get over here.”

Mickey does as he’s told, not being able to resist Ian. He goes to sit on the one person arm chair with Ian, not really sure how they are both going to fit on this thing. Ian grabs Mickey’s hand and pulls him down. Ian scooches over so that Mickey is half sitting on him and half sitting on the chair as well. Ian drapes a blanket over them and wraps his arm around Mickey’s waist, holding him close to his body. Mickey smiles and takes Ian’s free hand into one of his, squeezing it tight. 

Ian kisses the side of Mickey’s neck and whispers in his ear, “Thank you for coming today.”

Mickey turns his head slightly so that he’s facing Ian. He presses his lips against his, silently letting him know that it was nothing and he’d do anything for him. 

* * *

Ian spends the weekend at the hospital with his siblings, making sure Fiona is okay. Ian only leaves in the mid afternoon so he can go home to get ready for work. Mickey comes to the bar both nights to sit and talk to Ian whenever he has a free moment. Ian is thankful for that, it helps him not think about Fiona being alone in the hospital. 

 

Monday finally comes around and Fiona is being released from the hospital. Of course, she wouldn’t allow them to miss school to be there when she gets home but Lip is still there. He’s missing a few days of school by being here with them but this was a family emergency so he isn’t losing any marks. He’s been doing all his school work here and sending it in online. Fiona is forever thankful for Lip. He took care of the kids when she went awol the year Ian was missing too. He took care of everything because the two of them weren’t there. Lip is doing it again even though he doesn’t live in the same state as them. At least this time, Ian is there to help with the kids while Lip is able to do his school work. 

 

On Tuesday, Lip comes to pick up the kids so Ian can drive from school to his therapy appointment. When Ian heads to the parking lot with Mandy and Molly he sees Mickey waiting outside his car smoking a cigarette. 

“Hey,” Ian says with a big smile. 

“Hey,” Mickey says back, looking him up and down once. “Here,” He says as he tosses his keys to Mandy. “I’m gonna go with Ian to his appointment, you drive Molly home.”

“Really? You don’t have to, you came last week,” Ian says.

“Told you I’d come every week,” Mickey states.

Ian grins. “Okay, um, I’ll drive us there, you can drive back.”

Ian’s session this week is spent talking about Fiona and her surgery. He talks about what worries him going forward in her recovery and if the cancer will return. He talks about himself and what scares him about the future, and about his meds. He ends the session with talking about his relationship with Mickey and how happy he is but that he is scared that Mickey won’t be able to handle being with him long term because of his disorder.

 

Mickey pulls the car into the Gallagher driveway and Ian turns to look at Mickey. “Thanks again,” He says with a small smile.

“Stop thanking me,” Mickey says. He leans over and kisses Ian on the lips. Ian moans softly and deepens the kiss. Mickey slows it back down and leans back slightly. He says, “Can’t wait for tomorrow night.”

Ian kisses Mickey one more time before whispering into his ear, “Me too.” He playfully nips at his earlobe before moving his lips down his jaw, kissing as they go. Mickey moans at the light, teasing touch. With a lingering kiss, Ian pulls back. He opens the door and gets out, Mickey more slowly, following after him. 

“Who’s car is that?” Mickey points to a big jeep parked out front of the Gallagher house. 

“They’re here early. Come in, you gotta meet them,” Ian says grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling him toward the front door. “I’m home!” He yells when they enter the house.

“There’s my baby!” Veronica says coming out of the kitchen with her arms up in the air. She excitedly makes her way to Ian and hugs him tight. “I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too, Vee,” Ian says. 

“Who’s your cute friend?” Veronica loudly ‘whispers’ into his ear.

Ian chuckles. “This is Mickey. Mickey, this is my neighbor from Chicago, Veronica.”

“Ah so this is the boyfriend,” Veronica teases. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me. Nice to meet you,” Mickey says. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mickey,” Veronica says back as politely as Mickey was. 

“Where’s everyone?” Ian asks, even though he hears noises coming from everywhere.

“Your sister is on bed rest obviously, I just came down to get some snacks. The kids are all in the living room. Debs is upstairs with Fiona, and Lip and Kev are out back with the neighbor girl.”

“Mandy’s here?” Mickey asks.

Veronica shrugs and Ian says, “I’m gonna go say hi to Kev. Um, you know what’s for dinner?” 

“Ask Lip, he said he would take care of it.”

“Knowing him that means we’re going to order pizza.” Ian takes Mickey’s hand and leads him to the backyard from the kitchen. 

Lip, Kev, and Mandy are smoking a joint. “Thanks for waiting,” Ian says scaring them.

“Ian!” Kev yells with a big smile on his face.

Ian meets Kev for the hug and says back, “Hey, Kev, it’s nice to see you, man.”

“You too,” He says stepping back. “Did you get taller?”

“Possibly,” Ian says with a shrug. 

“I thought you were going home,” Mickey says to Mandy. 

Mandy glares at her brother. “I was. We got home after Lip and he invited us to come in since their old neighbors were here so I said yes. Problem?”

Lip offers the joint to Mickey. “You wanna get in on this?”

Mickey glares at Lip. Mandy rolls her eyes and says, “Relax, Mick, take a puff.”

Ian picks the joint out of Lip’s hand and takes a long inhale before grabbing Mickey by the back of the neck and blowing the smoke down his throat before kissing him deeply. When he releases him he blows the smoke out and coughs a little bit. Ian grins at Mickey proudly.

“You’re a dick,” Mickey says before taking the joint from him and taking his own long puff. He passes it to whoever was supposed to be next. 

Ian laughs. “Mick, this is Kev, he’s married to V. Kev, this is my boyfriend, Mickey,” Ian introduces.

Kev says, “It’s nice to meet you, Mickey.” 

“You too.”

“Lip, dinner?” Ian asks.

“Can you call a pizza place?” Lip asks Ian, barely looking at him. Instead, his attention is solely on Mandy.

Mickey is glaring at Lip. Ian grabs Mickey’s arm and leads him back inside to call the pizza place to order food for everyone. “Mick, you can’t get mad at every guy who hits on your sister, you’ll develop an anger management problem,” He tells him as he looks through their takeout menus. 

“I just don’t like the look of your brother. He looks like a fuckboy,” Mickey says. Ian bursts out laughing. “What? Why are you laughing?”

Ian continues to laugh and when it finally subsides he says, “I didn’t know you knew what a fuckboy was.” Mickey rolls his eyes. “But yeah, he’s basically a fuckboy. He’s been in a serious relationship with this girl, Amanda, for like a year I think, that was until he started fucking his married professor…”

“You’re really not helping right now,” Mickey says getting more and more upset.

Ian goes back to Mickey and wraps his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry…” He says as he leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. 

* * *

Ian knocks on Fiona’s bedroom door where she is still on bed rest, at least for now. “Come in,” She says. Ian opens the door and she says, “Hey, sweetface, come in.”

Ian comes inside and sits at the edge of her bed. “How you doing?”

“As good as one can be stuck in her bed,” Fiona says. “What’s up?”

“So I have my date with Mickey tonight…” Ian trails off. 

“That’s right! You excited?” She asks with a smile. 

Ian rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I am. Um, if you need me to stay here I can reschedule. You just got back Monday.”

“Come here,” She says. He moves closer to her and she puts her hand on his arm. “Go on your date. The house is filled with people, I have help in case I need it. I want you to go and have fun with your boyfriend! If I absolutely only need you for something then I will call you, deal?”

Ian laughs. “Alright, thanks, Fi.” 

“Anytime, baby,” She says hugging him close. He gets up to leave but before he can she says, “Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I expect you home tonight?” She asks with a smirk.

Ian smirks back. “I wouldn’t.”

She laughs. “Be safe! Love you.”

“Always. Love you too.”

 

Ian doesn’t for the life of him know what the fuck to wear and it’s driving him crazy. This shouldn’t be a problem for him. He knows what he looks good in but he doesn’t just want to look good, he wants to look amazing. He wants to look so good that Mickey stumbles over his words and can’t help but stare at him and all he wants to do is rush back home so they can finally do what Ian’s been imagining since they met. 

He doesn’t have so much more time to get ready so he says, “Fuck it,” and grabs his nice fitting blue jeans, and a long sleeved burgundy top with a few small buttons at the chest that are undone. His hair got a little long on top so he slicks it back but not so that it just stays there. He has a small piece that keeps flopping down. 

He takes a final look in his mirror and decides he looks good. He grabs his leather jacket and heads upstairs, Mickey should be meeting him outside any minute. 

Ian opens the front door right when Mickey is making his way up his walkway. “Hey,” He says.

“Hey,” Mickey says back. “You did this wrong.”

“What?”

“You were supposed to wait until I rang the doorbell and properly picked you up.”

Ian chuckles. “Do you want me to go back in?”

“Fuck off. Let’s go,” Mickey says turning to head back to his car. 

“Hey, hey, wait,” Ian says stopping him by his elbow. He kisses him deeply, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Mickey’s arms go up to wrap around Ian’s shoulders. He moves his hand up into Ian’s hair. Ian slows it back down and says softly, “You look good.”

Mickey shoves him off with a laugh. “Yeah, so do you. Can we go?” 

“Yeah, we can go,” Ian says with a smile.

 

Mickey brings Ian to a great little Italian restaurant that isn’t too cheesy of a ‘first date’ place. It doesn’t have too much mood lighting and there’s no one going around playing a violin. It’s a nice little place that has really great food. That’s why Mickey brought Ian there. They spend the evening talking about anything, eating, and being the biggest fucking teases in the world. By the end of dinner, Ian can’t take it anymore. He needs to get inside of Mickey if it’s the last thing he ever does. Mickey seems to have the same thoughts because he rushes them home. When he closes the front door behind them, Ian pushes him against it and kisses him hard and deep.

Mickey moans immediately, rutting against him. “Fuck,” He says softly. “Up- upstairs.”

They pull apart to race up the stairs, locking the door behind them. 

They stand across from each other, staring. A calm passes over them and they no longer want to rush this. They want to make this last. It’s their first time together.

Ian crosses the few feet that separate himself and Mickey. He lowers Mickey’s jacket down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. Mickey does the same to Ian’s. Ian removes his own shirt, tossing it to the side. Mickey watches him, biting his bottom lip. Ian groans making Mickey meet his eyes, which are filled with lust. He watches as Mickey removes his shirt. Ian reaches out and pulls him closer. He touches his chest, moving his hands down and around to his back, moving them back up. He’s finally able to touch Mickey, completely touch him. He leans forward and kisses him hard, pushing them backwards onto the bed. 

They laugh as they hit the bed hard. Mickey moves up the bed, trying to remove his pants in the process. Ian does the same thing. They are both in their boxers now. Ian lowers himself on top of Mickey, pressing himself to him. He moans lowly as he kisses him. “You feel so good like this,” Ian whispers. “It’s going to be so intense when I’m actually inside you.”

“Mmm,” Mickey moans his agreement, enjoying the feel of Ian rubbing himself against him. 

Ian kisses down Mickey’s jaw, his neck, down his chest, and torso. He reaches the waistband of Mickey’s boxers. He looks up and sees that Mickey is watching him. He lowers the waistband slightly and kisses his hipbones. He moves it lower down causing Mickey to lift his hips up so he could completely remove them. Mickey’s erection springs free from its constraint. Ian doesn’t even look up at Mickey, he just takes him into his mouth. Mickey moans out loud at the feeling, his hand immediately going into Ian’s hair, messing it up. 

Ian licks up and down, tasting him. He pulls away, kissing his pelvis. He locks eyes with Mickey before taking him back into his mouth, further and further down. Mickey’s moaning lowly, trying to muffle his noises. Ian sucks harder, watching as his lover comes undone. Mickey pulls at Ian’s hair and says through labored breaths, “Ian, fuck, get up here.”

Mickey grabs Ian by the back of the neck when he gets close enough, and he kisses him hard. Ian grinds against Mickey, his dick rubbing against his. “I can’t wait any longer,” Ian admits. 

“Good, I can’t either,” Mickey says. “Lube’s in the top drawer.”

Ian smirks at him before reaching into his bedside table and grabbing it. He then reaches into his jeans pocket for his condom. He was going to just grab one from the drawer but they were definitely not going to fit him, giving him a nice ego boost that he’s probably one of the biggest Mickey has been with. He leaves the condom on the bed next to Mickey’s hip and grabs the lube. He squirts some onto his fingers and warming the lube up between them. He circles Mickey’s hole before pushing one finger in. He fingers him open with the one finger for a few beats before adding in another. 

Mickey moans out a ‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ urging Ian to keep going, scissoring him open. Ian’s watching as Mickey arches his back, his eyes screwed shut, lips parted. He can’t help but lean down and kiss him. Mickey kisses him back, his hand going into his hair to hold him close. “Get in me now,” He moans into his mouth.

Ian removes his fingers and takes the condom from the bed. He rips the package open, rolling the condom over his hard, leaking shaft. Ian pushes inside of Mickey making them both moan out. Mickey flips them over so that he’s on top of Ian. Ian grabs onto Mickey’s hips, enjoying how deep he feels. Mickey’s fingers are digging into Ian’s chest as he starts to ride him harder and harder. 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby,” Ian moans. “You feel amazing, so fuckin’ good.”

Mickey groans in agreement, riding him harder, faster. “I love you, so much,” He says in a harsh whisper.

Ian sits up, holding Mickey tight to his body. He kisses him deeply, passionately. He whispers back, “I love you too, so much, Mick.”

Ian flips them over so that Mickey’s back on his back. Ian goes back to the speed they were at when Mickey was riding him. Mickey’s scratching at Ian’s back and grabbing at his ass, making him go harder, deeper. Mickey starts to jerk himself off in time with their rhythm and it only takes a few strokes before he’s coming hard, his eyes closed and lips parted as he moans out. Watching Mickey come does something to Ian, deep inside him. He slams into him a few more times before he’s coming deep inside of him. 

Ian flops over next to Mickey as they both come down from their highs. Ian cleans them up before crawling under the covers with his boyfriend. Mickey laughs at how cute Ian is after sex. “Why you laughing?” Ian asks him.

“Nothin’, you’re just cute,” Mickey says.

Ian pecks him on the nose. “Normally I’d be mad if the guy I just fucked the shit out of called me cute but I know you meant it as a good thing… Right?”

Mickey laughs. “Like your ego needs any more boosting.”

“Hey, it’s nice to be told how good I am in the sack,” Ian teases, cuddling closer to Mickey.

Mickey wraps his arm around him, holding him close. “You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot,” Ian says softly before he falls asleep in Mickey’s arms.

Mickey smiles at the sight of Ian asleep in his arms, just like he did the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	16. The First Thanksgiving in Idaho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Milkovich’s spend their first Thanksgiving at the Gallagher’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO sorry for the delay omg. crazy crazy busy life rn, with school work and internship and just my life lol. I finally got this chapter done right now and I'm posting it so if there's mistakes ignore them! :p   
> Hope you enjoy it!

_ Thursday, November 26th, 2015 _

Ian blinks his eyes open and sees the man in his arm is still sound asleep. He smiles and kisses the back of Mickey’s head softly. He feels him shift in his arms but not wake. Ian slowly makes his way out of bed, not to disturb Mickey. 

He reaches for his pants when he feels Mickey move. “You leaving?” He mumbles, voice rough and sleepy. He sounds so sexy first thing in the morning.

“Not yet,” Ian says looking back over his shoulder and winking at him. “Just getting my meds.”

“Oh, good, you brought them,” Mickey states.

He takes the bottle out of his pants before slipping on his boxers. He leans over to kiss Mickey on the lips. “Was hopeful I’d still be here in the morning,” He says with a small smirk. “I’ll be right back, need water. Stay right there, want you like this when I get back.”

He takes his meds with him downstairs as he pours himself a glass of water. He takes the pills, waits for the small wave of nausea to pass, then grabs a pop tart from the counter. He slips back into the bedroom and Mickey is lying there waiting for him, naked and above the covers. 

“Fuck,” Ian says as he closes the door behind him. He makes sure to lock it before heading over to the bed.

“Are those pop tarts?” Mickey asks confused.

Ian nods his head. “Yup, need something to munch on after I take my meds or else I get really nauseous,” He tells him. He puts his pill bottle back into his jeans pocket, the pop tart leftover on the bedside table, removes his boxers, and joins Mickey back in bed. 

Ian leans over Mickey’s body and kisses him deeply. “You know how fuckin’ sexy you looked just now when I came back inside? I had to stop myself from jumping you,” He says as he trails his lips down Mickey’s body. 

Mickey moans softly, letting Ian tease him the way he is. Ian kisses and licks his way back up to his face. “So today’s Thanksgiving…” Ian trails off.

“Mhm…” Mickey mumbles, watching Ian.

“Are you guys doing anything special? Cause you’re invited to dinner at our place,” Ian says in a rush.

“Really? Is that okay with Fiona?” Mickey asks shocked.

“It was her idea, weeks ago, I just- I wasn’t sure if you’d want to spend a holiday with me and my family this early…” Ian says.

Mickey chuckles. “Of course I’d want to. Unless you don’t want me to-”

“I definitely want you to,” Ian interrupts.

“Then we’re coming to dinner,” Mickey says with a smile.

“Good, so now can I make you come before I have to leave?” Ian says with a smirk.

* * *

Ian spends the day helping out wherever he’s needed; by helping stuff the turkey, or helping Debbie with the pie, or bringing Fiona things she needs. Fiona has moved down to the sofa so she wouldn’t be too far away from everything going on while they prepare for dinner. It’s a big help having Veronica, Kevin, and Lip here to help out with everything. They set up the table, and the extra folding table they had in the closet, since they are fourteen people for dinner.  Ian’s looking forward to this dinner, being with his family and his boyfriend and his family. 

 

A few hours later (still a couple hours away from dinner time), the doorbell rings. Ian answers it to Mickey, Mandy, and Molly. “Hey! Happy Thanksgiving,” He greets them with.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Mandy says back, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

Ian moves aside to let them in. Mickey leans in and kisses Ian on the lips. “Happy Thanksgiving,” He tells him. Ian grins before kissing him again. 

“Get a room,” Carl says from behind him. 

Ian and Mickey break apart. Ian closes the front door behind them before leading Mickey further into the house. Everyone says their greetings before they start offering their help. There isn’t much left to do so Ian shows Mickey around the house since all he’s seen of it was the kitchen and somewhat of the living room. He makes their last stop the basement (his bedroom). 

“And this is my room,” Ian says as he enters his bedroom. 

Mickey follows him in and looks around at Ian’s stuff. “It’s very you,” He says.

Ian rolls his eyes but smiles. He crosses the room to Mickey and puts his hands on his hips. Mickey trails his hands up Ian’s body and wrapping them around his neck as he leans forward and kisses him on the lips. 

“Ian?!” Debbie calls from the top of the stairs.

Ian sighs as he pulls away from Mickey’s lips. He yells back, “Yeah?!” 

“Aunt Lilian is here, come upstairs,” Debbie says.

Ian groans. “What’s wrong?” Mickey asks him.

“This aunt of ours. She’s my mom’s sister who hasn’t seen her in like fifteen years or something like that. She shows up out of nowhere, paying for Fiona’s costs and saying she would watch the kids if something bad were to happen to her, like I’m not right fucking here to take care of them myself,” Ian rants.

“Ian, you don’t want to be stuck taking care of them-”

“They’re my siblings, Mickey. I would do anything for them, you of all people should understand that.”

“I do, but I was forced to… I didn’t have a choice, I didn’t have anyone else who could help me out or anything. You do. This aunt clearly has money to care for them if she’s paying Fiona’s medical bills.”

“But we just met her a few months ago. I have lived with my siblings their whole lives. They can’t just take them away from me.”

Mickey sighs. “I know. Look, it doesn’t really matter right now does it? Fiona is okay, right?”

“Yeah she is…”

“So then let’s not argue about this when it’s not even relevant right now.”

“Okay,” Ian says pulling Mickey back to him to kiss him again.

Mickey chuckles. “Let’s go, I wanna meet this aunt of yours,” He says with a wink.

 

Ian and Mickey go to the living room where Lilian, Fiona, Lip, and Kev are. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Ian asks.

“Deb and Mandy are helping Vee in the kitchen, Carl and the kids are all upstairs,” Fiona says. “Ian, you remember Lilian.”

“Hello, Ian, it’s nice to see you again,” She says from where she’s sitting on the sofa with Fiona. 

“Hello,” He says simply. “Oh, uh, this is my boyfriend, Mickey.”

“Hi,” Mickey says to her.

“Mickey is Mandy and Molly’s brother,” Fiona explains. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mickey,” Lilian says with a sweet smile.

The two of them sit down and Ian just listens to all the conversations that happen, not really in the mood to partake in any of them. Finally, it’s time for dinner. They get up to head to the dining room, Kev helping Fiona get there. 

Lilian stops Ian. “Can I speak to you for a minute?” She asks.

“Um, okay,” Ian says. The two of them stay in the living room while the others head to the table. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“I wanted to talk about the first time we met and I told you that I see a lot of Monica in you and you got very offended. I didn’t mean for that to happen… I’d like to explain to you what I meant when I said that, I’d hate for you to have animosity towards me because of a misunderstanding.”

“Go ahead,” Ian says, arms crossed over his chest.

“I love my baby sister, even if I haven’t seen her in years. She always lets me know where she is and that she is okay and if that’s all the contact she wants then that is what I will give her. It’s just nice knowing she is okay,” Lilian starts.

“You know where she is?” Ian asks.

Lilian nods her head. “I do, would you like to know?”

“No,” Ian says automatically.

“Well, if you change your mind. Anyway, what I meant to say the last time was that you are a very strong young man for doing something positive about your diagnosis. My sister is not strong like you are. I see a lot of her in you apart from that. You have her beautiful eyes and her smile. From what Fiona has told me about you, you have her determination, her strong will, and her drive to be the best she can be. Monica is sweet, caring, adventurous, easygoing, passionate, smart, and so easy to love. That is what I meant when I said I see so much of Monica in you. I did not mean any of the bad about her. I know that you kids have gone through hell having her as your mother. She is not the most reliable or stable person, and that is very unfortunate because you kids deserved a mother, and a father, who would be there for you.”

“We have Fiona,” Ian says.

Lilian smiles. “Yes, you do. Fiona is an incredible guardian to you kids and I can see that in how well you kids behave and how much you love each other. She told me a lot about your lives and I know that you don’t trust me because of the circumstances but I promise, I am not here to replace her or take the others away from you, Ian. I just want a chance to get to know you, and if I am lucky have a relationship with each of you. I offered to take over as their guardian in the worst case scenario. Fiona was scared about the outcomes and what could happen to you kids if she didn’t survive this and I offered to put her mind at ease. When she told me how badly you took that, I felt so bad. I did not mean for that to happen. I just thought I’d have a talk with you and let you know that I am someone to depend on. I am here for you kids, in anything you may need.”

Ian nods his head. “Okay. Um, thanks. We should probably get to the table,” He says. 

“After you,” She says with a smile. 

 

They have an incredible dinner and then move to the living room to drink and listen to music. They play some games and just have fun. Ian’s so grateful for Mickey being there with him, he keeps him sane in all the craziness. He takes him away to fool around in his room, or brings him something to drink, or just holds his hand while they sit on the sofa and watch everyone. 

* * *

Ian spends the night at Mickey’s place on Thursday and Friday since they have five people in town visiting. Instead of having to sleep on the couch, or even worse, share a bed with Lip, he decides to share a bed with his boyfriend. Mickey loves it. He loves having Ian next to him, holding him. It feels nice. 

Kevin, Veronica, and their twins, head back to Chicago on Saturday, giving them more space in their home, so Ian is able to move back into his room. However, before he goes back home, he spends a few hours with Mickey at his place since they are finally in the house alone, Mandy and Molly are out bowling with Lip, Carl, Debbie, and Liam. Fiona is home with aunt Lilian. Lip filled Ian in on all of this. Since Ian doesn’t need to go home just yet, he only has work later that evening, he decides to spend these hours with his boyfriend, in bed. 

“I don’t wanna get out of this bed,” Ian groans when he sees what time it is.

Mickey moans. “Then don’t,” He says as he wraps his arm around Ian’s waist, pulling him to him.

“Mmm not fair,” Ian mumbles as he gets pulled against his man. Mickey straddles his lap as he slides his hands up Ian’s bare torso and chest. Ian moans as Mickey lowers his mouth to his neck and sucks a deep mark in the skin between his neck and collarbone. “Mick… I need to go home now, or I’m going to be late for work.”

Mickey groans. “Fine,” He says as he plops down on the bed next to Ian.

Ian turns to look at him and asks, “Can I come back over tonight?” 

Mickey smiles. “Yeah, whatever.”

Ian laughs. “You think you’re so tough. That smile just gave you away, babe.”

“Shut up,” Mickey says with a small laugh.

Ian kisses Mickey on the cheek before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Mickey walks Ian downstairs and kisses him goodbye. 

 

Ian heads home to shower, change, and eat before he needs to head to work. Him and Mandy head to work together, she gets back to his place in time for them to head to work. 

 

It’s Saturday so the bar is quite busy but not as busy as it normally is on a Saturday, people must be out of town for Thanksgiving weekend. Ian doesn’t really mind. It’s nice to have free moments to slow down and have a few minutes to himself. 

Kellan walks into the bar with Derek. They head over to the bar and take a seat on the stools. Derek says hey to Mandy and she leans over to kiss him on the lips. Looks like she’s still into him and not so invested in whatever seems to be going on with Lip. 

“Hey, Ian,” Kellan says.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Ian asks as he gets Kellan a beer. 

Kellan smiles as he accepts the beer. “I’m doing good. How’d your sister’s surgery go? She okay?”

Ian smiles back. “Yeah, it went well. Right now she’s cancer free. She’s on bedrest for the next couple weeks and at her next appointment they’ll see if the cancer came back or if she’s still good. We’re hoping for the best, that’s all we really can do. Thanks for asking,” Ian says.

“Of course. I’m glad she’s doing well. Must have been such a scary thing to not know what would happen,” Kellan comments.

“Yeah, well, it’s still pretty scary since it could always come back but like I said, we’re hoping it won’t.”

“So am I.” Kellan grins at him. 

Ian goes about serving some more customers. Kellan and Derek being here got a few more people to come in here. When he gets another free moment he heads back over to Kellan who is still sitting at the bar with Derek. He says, “I miss hearing you guys play. It sucks not working on Thursday’s anymore.”

“You should come one of those nights just to hang and you can see us perform,” Kellan says.

“Yeah, we got some new songs we are gonna try out soon,” Derek adds to their conversation.

Ian says, “Oh nice, yeah, I’ll definitely try to make it. Let me know which week you’ll be doing that.”

“Will do,” Kellan says before finishing off his beer. 

Ian gets them a pitcher to share instead and two glasses. He notices Mickey coming to the bar. He grins and moves around the bar to go over to him. “Hey babe,” He says as he pecks his cheek quick. He knows if he went in for a kiss Mickey would move away, he isn’t the PDA kind of guy.

Mickey was eyeing Kellan up and down with a sour look on his face before Ian came over to him and kissed his cheek. He looks at Ian and says, “Hey,” with a small smile. “How’s it going over here?”

“Pretty good. It’s not crazy busy like it usually is on Saturday’s but it’s busy enough,” Ian says as he goes back behind the bar and goes about getting Mickey a beer. He slides it to Mickey who’s standing near the end of the bar on Ian’s side. Mickey takes a sip of his beer while Ian says with a playful smirk, “So, you miss me that much you couldn’t wait till tonight?”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Maybe I just wanted a beer.”

“You have a fridge stocked with beer at home,” Ian says teasingly. “You missed me,” He adds in a singsong voice.

“Fuck off,” Mickey says with a small laugh.

“Love you too,” Ian says with a grin. “Can I kiss you?”

Mickey opens his mouth to say no but then shuts it and just nods instead. Ian grins and leans forward over the bar to kiss Mickey softly on the lips. Mickey kisses him back with a little more power than Ian expected but that doesn’t mean he’s not into it. 

Ian pulls away from his lips and whispers into his ear, “Just wait till I get you alone tonight.”

Mickey smirks. “Holding you to that, Gallagher.”

“What’s a guy gotta do to get that kind of service?” Ian hears Kellan say loudly from where he’s still sitting. Ian laughs and shakes his head at him. He looks back at Mickey and he looks like he’s about to go punch Kellan in the face. “Mick,” Ian says as he puts his face in front of his so he’s no longer giving Kellan a death stare.

Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes then down as he grabs his beer and takes a long sip. Ian puts his hand over his and Mickey doesn’t pull away. He says, “Don’t be upset. He’s just kidding around.”

“I don’t like him,” Mickey says simply.

Ian sighs. “He’s my friend, Mick. I’d like for you to find a way to be okay with that. You don’t have to be friends with the guy, I just don’t want you to hate him.”

“How’s that supposed to happen when every time I see him he’s flirting with you?” Mickey asks pointedly.

“He’s not flirting-”

Mickey laughs in disbelief. “You can’t be that naive, Ian. He’s into you and it’s obvious.”

“Mick, I tell you every day that I love you, why does it matter if he has feelings for me?”

Before Mickey could say anything, someone calls for Ian for a drink. He says, “Can we talk about this later?”

“Whatever,” Mickey says as he stands. “I gotta go.” He leaves a ten on the counter and walks out. 

Ian stares after him in disbelief. He decides to push this weird fight aside. Was it a fight? Ian doesn’t even know anymore. Mickey needs to get over these insecurities about Kellan. Ian’s always loved Mickey. 

He heads over to serve the customer who called for him then goes to stand with Mandy who’s talking with Kellan and Derek. She turns to look at Ian and asks, “What was all that about?”

“Nothing,” He says. “So what’s everyone talking about?” 

Mandy nods, knowing he’ll tell her when they are alone. She brings up what they were talking about to get Ian’s mind off of whatever just happened.

 

When the bar is closed and their shift is done, Ian drives him and Mandy back home. The ride is spent with Ian telling Mandy what happened with Mickey at the bar. 

She tells him, “You’re the first real boyfriend Mickey’s ever had so he has his insecurities, it’s understandable, especially with how hot you are. In his mind, you have guys flirting with you all the time.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Ian starts to say.

Mandy interrupts him. “I know but you have to see where he’s coming from. I’m not saying you need to stop being friends with Kellan, just maybe include Mickey into your conversations with him when they’re both at the bar. I don’t know. You can always just ask him what would make him feel better.”

“Yeah. I tell him all the time how much I love him. I spend nights with him. I see him all the time. I’m showing him through words and action, I don’t know why he still feels insecure about us…” 

“Ask him,” Mandy says simply. 

After that their car ride is silent. They get home a few minutes later and Ian heads inside with Mandy. They say goodnight as she heads to her room and he slips into Mickey’s room. It’s dark inside but he can tell Mickey is still awake. He doesn’t say anything though and neither does Mickey. Instead, he undresses to his boxers and slips into bed next to his boyfriend. Mickey moves from his back to his side to face Ian, even though they can barely see each other. There’s a little bit of the street light outside seeping through Mickey’s thin curtains. 

Mickey sighs. “I’m sorry,” He says softly. “I shouldn’t have just left like that.”

“Don’t leave me like that again, please. I don’t like it,” Ian says just as softly.

“Promise,” Mickey swears. 

Ian smiles. “Good.” They’re silent for a few moments then Ian asks, “Mick?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you doubting us? Because you keep getting jealous of Kellan and even though I tell you how much I love you every day and I spend so much time with you. I don’t know what else to do to prove to you how much I do love you and only want to be with you. What else do I have to do, Mick?” 

Mickey moves even closer to Ian and places his hand on the side of Ian’s neck. He says, “It’s just me. I don’t doubt you or us together. I just- I see the way he looks at you and-”

“But do you see the way I look at you, Mick?” Ian interrupts.

Mickey presses his lips to Ian’s softly until he moves his fingers from his neck into his hair and holds on tight. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey and kisses him more forcefully, passionately. Mickey moves to straddle Ian’s hips and soon their movements become rushed and it’s like they need to feel every inch of each other’s skin all at once. 

Mickey’s grinding hard against Ian and it’s making them both breathe heavily, trying not to be too loud. Ian slides his hands down Mickey’s back to squeeze his ass. He hooks his thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers to pull them off. Mickey gets off his lap so they can both remove their boxers. 

Ian gets his on first and when he knows Mickey’s are off he jumps on top of him. They both laugh as Mickey says, “Ouch, asshole.”

“Sorry,” Ian says as he kisses Mickey everywhere he can feel. Their kisses become deeper and soon their back to the rhythm they created before.

Mickey reaches into his bedside table and takes the lube and condom out, handing them to Ian. “No prep?” Ian asks.

“Not needed. Just get in me,” Mickey says. 

Ian groans at that. He does as he’s told and rolls the condom on his hard cock. He squirts some lube into his palm before stroking his dick a few times. He circles a finger around Mickey’s hole before plunging it in once, twice, before Mickey starts to squirm beneath him. Before Mickey can tell him to hurry up, he thrusts hard and deep inside of him, making them both moan out in ecstasy. They go hard and fast, and slow and deep, and everything in between. Ian on top then Mickey on top then Ian back on top, but the whole time, they don’t stop kissing or have their hands elsewhere but on each other. And when they climax, it’s one of the most intense feelings they’ve shared. 

They lay next to each other with Mickey’s head on Ian’s chest and his hand tracing circles on his chest. Ian says, “I know that you don’t like Kellan or probably any guy who seems to be flirting with me but I’ve seen guys and girls flirt with you and it drives me crazy but I see how you dismiss them and how you look at me so I try not to let it get to me. I know you love me and you chose to be with me even after all the shit we went through. I just hope you can do the same. I only want you. I’ve always only wanted you, Mickey.”

Mickey smiles against Ian’s chest. He kisses his chest before tilting his head up to capture Ian’s lips in a soft, passionate kiss. “I’ll try,” He says simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
